


Шесть демонов Беверли Марш

by fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020/pseuds/fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020
Summary: Когда весь мир против тебя, не стоит надеяться на бога. Лучше попросить помощи у демонов. Ещё лучше — у шести.Примечание: таймлайн романа смещён, авторским произволом день рождения Беверли Марш — 13 августа, и перед сентябрём ей 18, так что все герои, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними (тем более демоны).
Relationships: Беверли Марш/демоны!Неудачники, Бетти Рипсом (Бетти Рипсом/Беверли Марш), Генри Бауэрс (Генри Бауэрс/Беверли Марш), Дин Винчестер - Relationship, Кроули - Relationship, Пеннивайз, Сэм Винчестер - Relationship, Элвин Марш (Элвин Марш/Беверли Марш)
Kudos: 6





	Шесть демонов Беверли Марш

Название: Шесть демонов Беверли Марш  
Автор: fandom Mystic & Horror 2020  
Бета: fandom Mystic & Horror 2020  
Размер: макси, 33к+ слов  
Канон: Стивен Кинг — "Оно" (It, роман), Оно (It Chapter 1, 2017, фильм), Оно 2 (It Chapter 2, 2019, фильм), спойлер  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Беверли Марш/демоны!Неудачники, Бетти Рипсом (Бетти Рипсом/Беверли Марш), Элвин Марш (Элвин Марш/Беверли Марш), Генри Бауэрс (Генри Бауэрс/Беверли Марш), Пеннивайз, Кроули, Дин Винчестер, Сэм Винчестер, другие эпизодически  
Категория: гет, фемслэш, слэш  
Жанр: AU без изменения основной линии сюжета, мистика, хоррор, ангст, hurt/comfort  
Рейтинг: NC-21  
Краткое содержание: Когда весь мир против тебя, не стоит надеяться на бога. Лучше попросить помощи у демонов. Ещё лучше — у шести.  
Примечание: таймлайн романа смещён, авторским произволом день рождения Беверли Марш — 13 августа, и перед сентябрём ей 18, так что все герои, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними (тем более демоны).  
Музыкальные композиции, использовавшиеся в фике:  
The Cure — «Just Like Heaven»  
Kenny Loggins — «Footloose»  
The Police — «Every Breath You Take»  
Radiorama — «Aliens»  
Falco — «Rock Me Amadeus»  
David Bowie — «Heroes»  
Предупреждения: принуждение к инцесту, темномагические ритуалы, изнасилование, расчленёнка, токсичные отношения с отцом, тяжёлое переживание потери близкого человека, чувство вины, травля, феминитивы и феминизм (если кому триггер), насильственная смерть персонажей (кроме семи центральных, кого именно из остальных — спойлеры), полиамория, бисексуальные персонажи, групповой секс, вольное обращение с историческими фигурами и событиями  
Иллюстрации: «Беверли и её демоны»; «Бетти Рипсом»  
Для голосования: #. fandom Mystic & Horror 2020 — "Шесть демонов Беверли Марш"

Пролог.

Сейчас. Июнь 1995 года.

— Беверли! Бев!

— Бев, я чувствую, ты жива. Вставай!

— Беверли, очнись!

— БЕВЕРЛИ!

Беверли открывает глаза. Вокруг слишком темно, и она осторожно приподнимается, чтобы осмотреться.

Под её ладонями — холодный бетонный пол. Вокруг — почти полная пустота, только грязь и лужи. Беверли моргает, медленно поворачивает голову, и взгляд наконец натыкается на что-то.

Огромная куча мусора уходит вверх, и Беверли приходится подняться на ноги, чтобы разглядеть её поближе.

— Оно забрало тебя, Беверли.

— Ты сейчас у него в логове. То есть не совсем в логове, логово находится ниже, и тебе нужно туда попасть, обязательно нужно, Беверли, только там мы сможем…

— Бип-бип, Тозиер. Дай ей прийти в себя.

— Оно не будет ждать.

— Оно ждёт. И мы тоже подождём.

Беверли спотыкается, но тут же выравнивает шаг — скорее, с чьей-то помощью, нежели сама. Её сознание всё ещё слишком затуманено, чтобы она могла сделать это.

Куча мусора оказывается детскими вещами. Беверли понимает это сразу же, как замечает с краю весёлую, расшитую разноцветными пайетками сумочку с инициалами «Б.Р.» возле смеющейся Минни Маус.

— Бетти… — с бессильной злобой выдыхает она в сырую, зловонную тишину канализационного туннеля, сжимая кулаки.

— Беверли, — голос Уриса серьёзный и громкий, — ты должна заставить Оно утащить тебя глубже. Пока ты не боишься, Оно не сожрёт тебя — Оно питается страхом. Смейся над ним. Заставь его стыдиться.

— Пусть он почувствует, какой он маленький, — добавляет Хэнском, — ты знаешь, как унижения заставляют чувствовать себя маленькой и жалкой.

— Заставь его вжаться в угол, — усмехается Каспбрак, — ты и глазом не успеешь моргнуть, как всё кончится.

— И мы больше никогда не дадим тебя в обиду, — голос Хэнлона мягок, как всегда.

— Мы сами прикончим тварь. Просто выпусти нас, сеньорита, — Тозиер в кои-то веки серьёзен.

— Т-ты не д-должна б-бояться, — заикаясь, говорит Денбро. — Мы с тобой.

Беверли медленно разжимает и снова сжимает руки, чтобы дать им понять, что она услышала. Ковыляет вперёд, вновь спотыкается, падает — прямо в лужу.

Её взгляд выхватывает сначала болтающуюся на шее подвеску-ключ, а потом собственные глаза, отражающиеся в мутной грязной воде. Из зрачков тут же начинает сочиться чернота, пока не затягивает глаза целиком. Беверли моргает и вновь видит радужки и белки.

— Удачи, Беверли.

— Не бойся мерзавца.

Беверли поднимает голову. Перед ней — афиша, намалёванная на разваливающемся старом цирковом фургончике. «Пеннивайз — танцующий клоун». Беверли встаёт, не сводя глаз с ехидно улыбающегося клоуна в середине афиши, но невольно переводит взгляд всё выше и выше, пока увиденное не заставляет её отступить на пару шагов.

Куча детских вещей, сваленная прямо на фургончик, почти достаёт до решётчатой крышки канализационного колодца, через которую проникает бледный, потерявший всю свою яркость свет солнца. И вокруг этой кучи медленно, словно плавая в невесомости, вращаются трупы детей, убитых Оно.

— Они и правда летают, — шепчет Хэнском, — вот же сраный ублюдок.

Беверли стискивает зубы, глубоко вдыхая. Оглядывается кругом, видит огромную дверь, через которую, вероятно, можно выбраться потом — если будет кому выбираться.

Но сейчас бежать она не станет.

— Иди сюда, Беверли! — раздаётся из фургончика приглушённый булькающий голос, словно принадлежащий человеку с перерезанным горлом, из которого с каждым произнесённым слогом толчками выплёскивается кровь. — Ближе!

Беверли сглатывает, делая шаг вперёд.

Следом, вторя голосу, звучит музыка, сопровождаемая скрипом — как от проворачивающейся ручки заводной игрушки.

— Тебя здесь ждут и слёзы, и смех, и пир, и сме-е-ерть…

На последнем слове голос преломляется, будто зажевало кассету. На мгновение остаётся только скрип от вращения ручки в игрушке, но потом кто-то снова говорит из ниоткуда:

— Сегодня на арене Пеннивайз, танцующий клоун!

Беверли ищет глазами игрушку и находит в тот момент, когда из неё начинает литься злобный смех. Вновь все звуки обрываются, и в оглушающей тишине из коробки под потусторонний хохот выстреливает фигурка клоуна.

Беверли даже не вздрагивает. Просто переводит взгляд на открывающуюся дверцу фургончика, из-за которой льётся красно-оранжевый свет, будто из самой Преисподней.

— Да нет, — ласково поправляет её Хэнлон, — в Аду свет скорее сине-фиолетовый. Как от молнии, ударившей в айсберг.

И, когда лицо Беверли оказывается освещённым, становится видно, что на губах её играет улыбка.

Глава 1. Книга.

Девять месяцев назад. Сентябрь 1994 года

Ей снилось что-то замечательное. Когда тебе восемнадцать, замечательным, как правило, бывает ощущение рядом существа, которому ты дорога, которое хочет делать тебе приятно, а ты согласна и с готовностью принимаешь ласку. 

Беверли казалось, будто её гладят шесть пар нежных рук, и она тянулась к ним, выгибалась, пытаясь подставиться разом подо все…

И разочарованно застонала, услышав безжалостный звон будильника.

Беверли открыла глаза, ударом ладони, не глядя, заставила адскую машину замолчать и тупо уставилась в потолок. Ей не хотелось думать о том, что будет, когда она встанет, но одно-единственное слово похоронным звоном гудело в голове.

Грёбаная, мать её, школа.

— Ты встала, Бевви? — крикнул из ванной отец, и Беверли кубарем скатилась с кровати.

— Да, папочка!

Она наскоро расчесала волосы, наклонила голову и заплела немного неаккуратную, но пышную и толстую косу. Волосы на ощупь были как шёлк — Беверли любила украдкой трогать его, когда ей случалось гулять по недавно достроенному местному моллу. Она прикрыла глаза, проводя рукой по кончику косы, но, едва услышала, что отец вышел из ванной, на цыпочках, чтобы не топотать, побежала туда. Почистила зубы, умылась. Ни грамма косметики, разумеется, не нанесла — косметика тревожила отца, как и сигареты — с пятого по седьмой класс Беверли курила, потом бросила.

«Ты тревожишь меня, Бевви».

Беверли встряхнула плечами, сбрасывая прилив неясного страха, и, забежав в комнату за рюкзаком, вышла в гостиную.

Отец уже раскрыл газету. От его утреннего кофе шёл пар. Беверли улыбнулась уголками губ — это была такая родная и привычная для неё картина, что она тут же вспомнила детство. Как уютно и хорошо ей было с отцом, пока…

Пока её грудь не начала расти.

Беверли поставила рюкзак у стены и села за стол. Быстро соорудила себе сэндвич с тунцом и огурцом, с наслаждением вгрызлась в него и, пока жевала, добавила сахар в чай. Отец был занят газетой, и она чувствовала себя в безопасности.

— Автобус придёт только через час, Бевви, — Беверли вскинула взгляд, но газета не опустилась.

— Да, папа.

Беверли приготовила себе ещё несколько сэндвичей, два из которых завернула в коричневую хрусткую бумагу и спрятала в рюкзак.

Газета опустилась, когда она снова села за стол. Взгляд отца впился в её лицо рыболовными крючками.

— Тогда почему ты так торопишься?

Для этого нужно немало сил, но Беверли заставила себя повернуть голову и посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Хочу прогуляться вдоль канала, папа. Это не по пути, зато я могу набрать яблок в Бэсси-парке и испечь пирог, как только приду из школы.

Отец нахмурился:

— А где это ты видела яблони в Бэсси-парке, Бевви?

Это был достаточно простой вопрос. Беверли мысленно выдохнула.

— Чуть в стороне от моста. Недалеко от бара, куда заходят дальнобойщики.

Уже договорив, Беверли поняла свою ошибку. Не стоило ей упоминать бар — но он самое примечательное и шумное место-ориентир неподалёку от тех злосчастных яблонь.

Отец преобразился — его глаза засверкали, рот искривился в ухмылке. Беверли будто сидела на расстоянии удара рукой от почуявшей кровь акулы.

— От бара? Ты что, ходишь туда, Бевви?

Беверли быстро помотала головой — наверное, слишком быстро по меркам отца, потому что он вцепился в предплечье Беверли и резко дёрнул её на себя. Беверли едва не смела со стола свой завтрак и кофе отца, нервно сглотнула, заставляя себя смотреть в его льдисто-голубые, совершенно чужие сейчас глаза. 

— Нет, папочка. Просто оттуда так сильно шумят…

Отец ещё сильнее стиснул её руку, и Беверли подавила всхлип.

— И тебе совсем не хочется туда? К тем грязным и потным мужикам, что бухают там, а, Бевви?

Кровь отлила от головы и рук к сердцу, и Беверли едва не упала в обморок от внезапного недостатка кислорода.

— Нет, папочка, — пролепетала она, — конечно, нет. Там просто яблони…

Отец отпустил её, и Беверли чуть не упала на пол — еле успела приземлиться задницей на стул.

— Это хорошо, — задумчиво сказал отец, — ты же знаешь, что тревожишь меня, Бевви? Иногда ты так сильно тревожишь меня, девочка.

— Прости, папочка, — Беверли почти прошептала, — прости.

Отец улыбнулся — резко, как оскалившийся бойцовский пёс.

— Я верю тебе, малышка. А теперь доедай и иди в школу. Папочка весь день будет мечтать о том, как попробует твой пирожок.

Беверли вздрогнула от отвращения и уставилась в тарелку. Она ясно уловила второе значение слов отца, и её затошнило от этого. Но, пока она не закончит школу, бежать ей некуда.

— Да, папочка.

«Пожалуйста, не тронь меня, папочка, я так не хочу, чтобы это случилось».

***

Как и обещала отцу, Беверли сделала крюк, чтобы набрать отличных спелых яблок. Её то и дело передёргивало от воспоминаний о поведении отца, и Беверли молила бога о том, чтобы его грязные намёки так и остались намёками.

Она не была глупой — сразу поняла, к чему идёт дело, как только лет в тринадцать у неё начала расти грудь. Беверли никогда ни с кем не дружила в школе, и это её спасло — тогда отец начал допрашивать, не гуляет ли она с мальчиками, и его вопросы становились тем более частыми, чем больше наливались её груди, чем быстрее округлялись бёдра. Беверли обещала вырасти невероятно красивой девушкой — но искренне желала стать такой, каких парни называли уродинами. Беверли не находила ничего ужасного в полненьких девушках, у которых лица не выглядели так, будто выступали прообразами для кукол. Но, несмотря на травлю, такие девушки хотя бы не удостаивались сальных взглядов.

В последние пару лет отец часто вёл себя странно — например, просил Беверли сделать ему массаж, как раньше, но, стоило ей дойти до поясницы, хрипло просил «помять и пониже», что означало его ягодицы. И Беверли не нравились звуки, которые он при этом издавал.

Но пока, во всяком случае, ничего не происходило. И Беверли надеялась, что в свой последний год в школе ей удастся избежать отцовских приставаний.

Из-за отсутствия друзей Беверли спокойно работала каждое лето. Она вела себя максимально тихо и скромно, потому что мужчины рассказывали отцу о каждом её шаге. Беверли не могла поднять глаза на какого-то парня без того, чтобы вечером отец не спросил, какие дела у неё с «тем мальчиком». Но во всём Дерри не было ни одного человека, с которым Беверли по-настоящему хотелось бы общаться.

Летом она работала в одном кафе со своей одноклассницей, Бетти Рипсом, и немного подружилась с ней, но, кроме Бетти, никто не горел желанием разговаривать с Беверли, если это не касалось очередной порции оскорблений.

Беверли подошла к яблоням и наклонилась, собирая сочные, немного подбитые яблоки с земли. От них пахло свежестью, яблочным сидром и совсем немного опавшей листвой. Беверли поставила рюкзак на землю, раскрыла его пошире и принялась складывать туда яблоки, протирая их носовым платком. Свежий ветерок, дующий по направлению к Каналу, трепал её волосы. Дышалось легко — откуда-то доносился запах моря и водорослей, поднимающееся над горизонтом солнце пригревало Беверли спину, подсвечивало яблоки так, будто они были рождественскими ёлочными шариками…

Вдруг впереди что-то ярко сверкнуло, и Беверли сощурилась, пытаясь рассмотреть, что именно. Никак. Она встала, застегнула рюкзак — яблок набралось достаточно: и на пирог, и просто так съесть парочку. Отряхнув юбку, Беверли медленно двинулась вперёд, к предмету, отбрасывавшему яркие блики на солнце.

Это оказался небольшой складной нож — самый обычный, из тех, что вечно таскают с собой мальчишки в надежде, что найдётся подходящая палка, которую можно будет обстругать, или дерево с корой, подходящей для вырезания каких-нибудь непристойностей, или… Да мало ли вещей, нежно любимых мальчишками, для которых нужен складной нож?

Беверли подняла его и внимательно осмотрела. На рукоятке были выцарапаны инициалы: «Э.К.». Беверли нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить, кто из школы носил именно такие инициалы, как вдруг её внимание привлекло кое-что ещё. На земле, слегка сырой от уже рассеявшегося утреннего тумана, чернели две борозды, ведущие куда-то к Каналу. Рядом валялась перевёрнутая скамейка.

Скамейку Беверли подняла и поставила, как надо, а потом двинулась по бороздам.

— Куда же вы ведёте? — тихо спросила она вслух, ощущая себя Нэнси Дрю, расследующей интересное дело.

А кому не хочется стать Нэнси Дрю?

Земля в бороздах была мягкой и сыроватой — значит, то, что произошло, случилось не раньше вчерашнего вечера. Ровные и прямые, борозды имели немного разную форму и глубину, и больше всего они были похожи на следы, оставляемые чьими-то ногами, если кого-то тащат волоком…

Тащат?

Беверли вздрогнула от этой мысли, но всё сходилось — если одна нога была в обуви, а другая — без… Беверли вернулась на несколько шагов назад и пошарила рукой в высокой траве. Когда пальцы наткнулись на матерчатый край кроссовка, она едва не вскрикнула. Потянула находку на себя, подняла и вновь пошла вдоль бороздок, рассматривая кроссовок. Потёртый, грязный — обычный мальчишеский кроссовок. А на подкладке обнаружились те же самые инициалы, что и на ноже.

— Э.К. — кто же ты? — прошептала Беверли, останавливаясь, и подняла глаза.

Она стояла на берегу Кендускига в том месте, где Канал уходит под землю. Бороздки закончились возле тротуарной дорожки, но грязный след продолжался до самой реки — и обрывался вместе с землёй.

— Кто-то или что-то утащило Э.К. под воду, — машинально проговорила Беверли, внутренне холодея, и взглянула вниз.

Мутные воды Кендускига, бурля, уходили под мостовую. Мусор: ветки, опавшая листва, которой в начале сезона было ещё маловато, упаковки от пива и тех вредных сладостей, что покупают дети, чтобы съесть тайком от родителей, — всё это забивало сток, и казалось, что Кендускиг одновременно был рекой и болотом.

Беверли склонилась ещё ниже, и вдруг из стока, куда, громко журча, стекала вода, раздался детский смех. Это был не такой смех, который слышишь, проходя мимо площадки, где идёт весёлая игра, нет — это был смех, который приходит в страшном сне. Если в фильме ужасов хотели нагнать пущей жути, включался именно такой смех.

По коже Беверли побежали мурашки, она задрожала. Послышалось? Но тут смех повторился снова, и из мутной воды показалось чьё-то лицо.

Эдди Коркорэн, несколькими годами младше неё, Беверли мгновенно узнала его, смотрел на неё из-под воды белесоватыми глазами мертвеца.

— Отдай моё, — пробулькал он и протянул руки вверх.

Сизые пальцы, мокрые и наверняка очень холодные, высунулись из воды, скрючившись на манер куриных лапок в лавке мясника.

— Отдай моё, — повторил Эдди замогильным голосом и гадко ухмыльнулся, — хотя можешь прыгать ко мне, Беверли Марш. Мы все тут летаем.

То, как голос Эдди менялся, пока он говорил, превращаясь в потустороннее гудение, и стало спусковым крючком. Беверли взвизгнула, кинула в воду ножик и кроссовок и побежала прочь во всю прыть, которую только могла выдать. Сердце колотилось в горле, оглушая гулом несущейся по венам крови, и Беверли относительно пришла в себя только на проезжей части, когда её едва не сбила несущаяся машина. Беверли отскочила на тротуар, ведущий к школе, и водитель крикнул ей вслед:

— Совсем ебанулась! Смотри, куда прёшь, маленькая шлюха!

Беверли остановилась, оперлась ладонями о колени и постаралась отдышаться. Увиденное в Канале не шло у неё из головы — в висках стучала мысль: «Не может быть, не может быть, не может быть», однотонным мерным ритмом. Но Беверли совершенно точно верила, что действительно стала свидетельницей чего-то необъяснимого и страшного.

Она выпрямилась, огляделась — и в глаза ей бросились висящие повсюду чёрно-белые листовки, расклеенные по всему Дерри. «Разыскивается Вероника Грогэн», «Разыскивается Мэттью Клементс», «Разыскивается Черил Ламоника», «Разыскивается Патрик Хокстеттер» …

— Разыскивается Эдди Коркорэн, — прошептала Беверли, и к глазам её подступили слёзы, — но никогда не найдётся, помоги мне, господи, никогда.

Остаток пути Беверли шла, как во сне, вспоминая руки Эдди, тянущиеся к ней из-под мутной воды, его мёртвый взгляд.

«Мы все тут летаем».

Увиденное потрясло её — впервые Беверли задумалась, что в исчезновениях и убийствах, происходящих в Дерри, может быть виноват кто-то, обладающий сверхъестественной силой, а не ублюдок со съехавшей напрочь крышей. Эдди был мёртв, кто-то убил его — не мог же он утопиться сам, в самом деле? Беверли видела синяки на теле Эдди, знала, что его братишка, вроде бы, умер после того, как упал с лестницы, но в действительности ли малыш Дорси Коркорэн оступился, или оступился их с Эдди жестокий отчим? Беверли видела его несколько раз, и знала, что человек с таким взглядом без колебаний поднимет руку на более слабого.

Её отец был таким.

Однако, даже если в смерти Дорси виноват человек, из-за человека ли умер Эдди?..

Школа будто из-под земли выросла перед ней. Беверли остановилась на мгновение перед тем, как войти. Мёртвый взгляд Эдди Коркорэна не выходил у неё из головы.

«Последний год, Беверли, — подумала она, — Потом — свобода. Ты сможешь. Не гулять по ночам, всегда быть в людных местах, избегать внимания отца. Не так-то просто, но ты ведь никогда не искала простых путей, верно?». 

Ей очень хотелось услышать эти слова от кого-то другого, но Беверли была реалисткой. Не в этом году, не в этой школе. Не в Дерри с его хладнокровными убийствами, о которых забывают на следующей неделе — увешанные листовками стенды, казалось, никого не волновали. Лишь мамочки пропавших детей дежурили возле школы, будто их чада могли сами вернуться оттуда, куда их, наверное, забрал… Кто? Кто мог забрать Эдди?

Наверняка тот же, кто забрал и Черил Ламонику, и Мэттью Клементса, и Веронику Грогэн, и Патрика Хокстеттера (хотя тот и был психопатом почище Генри, Беверли даже ему не пожелала бы закончить в канализации). А был ли это кто-то? Может быть, что-то? Какое-то страшное существо, которое водилось под мостом, и не только под мостом — исчезновения и смерти ведь происходили в разных частях города, в Дерри часто случались жуткие вещи, и никто особенно этому не удивлялся…

«Мы все тут летаем».

Беверли стиснула в руке лямку своего потрепанного рюкзака, глубоко вздохнула и толкнула дверь, входя в школу, в её шумное, набитое гулким эхом детских голосов нутро, как в пасть гигантского кита, который или переварит Беверли, или выплюнет наружу этим вечером.

Никто, разумеется, не замолчал, увидев её. Никто не сказал что-то вроде «Шлюха», глядя на неё, — это должно было случиться потом. Сейчас все оживлённо галдели, слишком занятые облизыванием сплетен с летних каникул. У кого-то, как у Беверли, они были последними в качестве школьников, у кого-то — в силу особенностей криминальной обстановки в Дерри — последними в жизни. 

Ничего из этого не имело значения — та бурная юная сила, которая переполняет детей, отдохнувших и всё ещё пьяных от трехмесячной свободы, кипела в коридорах, как горная река. Беверли лавировала между взбудораженно переговаривающимися школьниками и невольно заражалась всеобщим энтузиазмом. 

В конце концов, это действительно был последний год.

На информационном стенде трепетали от сквозняка яркие листовки университетов и колледжей, такие живые, обещающие будущее — ничем не похожие на печатные плакаты «Разыскивается…». Беверли бросила на листовки беглый взгляд, потом ссутулилась и проскочила мимо стайки ярко одетых девчонок к своему шкафчику, кивнув Бетти Рипсом, пристроившейся к компании Греты Боуи. Та еле заметно кивнула в ответ, но не заговорила с Беверли открыто — и Беверли не собиралась её за это винить. В конце концов, у каждого своя жизнь. Бетти принадлежала к другому кругу, и то, что они с Беверли начали общаться летом, не могло этого изменить.

Почему-то, когда она приоткрыла дверцу шкафчика, в голове мелькнула глупая мысль о том, что сейчас ей прямо в руки может выпасть какая-нибудь открытка от тайного поклонника. Беверли поймала бы её в подставленные ладони, быстро пробежалась глазами по тексту и спрятала открытку обратно в шкафчик, а потом прикрыла дверцу, спрятавшись за ней, чтобы никто не увидел её счастливую улыбку… 

Громкий звук шлепка напугал её так, что она отшатнулась в сторону. Боль пришла мгновением позже, и Беверли пристыженно покраснела, оборачиваясь.

— Как провела лето, шлюшка? — ехидно спросил её чёртов Генри Бауэрс, второгодник, придурок и главный школьный хулиган, останавливаясь посреди коридора. 

В этом году Генри должен был учиться в одном классе с Беверли, и от одной этой мысли её передёргивало от омерзения.

Кругом раздалось хихиканье, все зашушукались — и Беверли с ужасом смогла разобрать среди невнятного шепота слова «она с ним точно трахалась». Вопросительная интонация к этой фразе не прилагалась.

Отличное начало года, ничего не скажешь. Если отец узнает, он убьёт её — или изобьёт. Ему будет плевать, что это неправда.

Генри ухмылялся, сально глядя на неё. В его глазах Беверли чувствовала себя обнажённой, измазанной в грязи, слюне и сперме. Использованной. Жалкой. Он хотел видеть её такой, хотел сделать её такой.

(так же, как её отец)

А может, Генри хотел бы видеть её ещё и мёртвой, каким был Эдди Коркорэн?

«Мы все тут летаем».

Ярость вскипела в крови, отключив здравомыслие. И Беверли, сжав руки в кулаки, процедила сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Я? У меня были восхитительные каникулы. А с хуя ты-то интересуешься? У таких пидоров, как ты, на шлюх не встаёт. 

В коридоре мгновенно воцарилась полная тишина. Лицо Генри налилось краской, он качнулся в сторону Беверли, и она зажмурилась, ожидая удара. 

Скрипнула дверь. 

— Что происходит? — недовольно спросила миссис Дуглас, оглядывая столпившихся в коридоре детей. — А ну, шустрее, по кабинетам! Урок начнётся через пару минут.

— Ничего, — буркнул Генри, уничтожающе глядя на Беверли, — мы идём.

Беверли шмыгнула в класс следом за миссис Дуглас, и, сев за парту, вздохнула с облегчением. У неё с Генри было мало общих предметов — всё же Беверли готовилась к поступлению, а Генри всего лишь в очередной раз пытался выпуститься из школы.

Но спокойствием от ближайших дней и не пахло. За такие слова Генри обязательно ей отомстит. И Беверли собиралась как можно дальше отодвинуть срок своего наказания, надеясь, что Генри переключится на кого-то ещё.

Она повесила рюкзак сбоку парты и достала учебник биологии.

В этом году, несмотря на ужасы, увиденные в Канале, отца и Бауэрса, Беверли собиралась сдать экзамены на максимально возможный балл.

***

Уроки, как ни странно, принесли Беверли странное спокойствие — случившееся около Канала перестало казаться таким пугающе реальным, гнев Генри отошёл на дальний план. Предметы, которые Беверли выбрала для продолжения обучения, заняли её достаточно, чтобы не думать ни о чём, кроме учёбы.

Генри на тех уроках, которые у него совпали с Беверли, вёл себя тихо, но она чувствовала на себе его взгляд — пристальный, сверлящий. К концу дня Беверли научилась абстрагироваться от этого, однако, когда их отпустили немного пораньше со сдвоенного урока литературы, она сразу вспомнила об опасности встретить вне школы Генри, жаждущего мести.

Так она и попала в городскую библиотеку Дерри. Её здание находилось недалеко от корпуса школы, и Беверли посчитала неплохой идеей переждать там. Ни Генри Бауэрса, ни его дружков — Виктора Крисса и Рыгала Хаггинса — не было видно, но Беверли боялась, что кто-то из них мог заметить, куда она пошла, и доложить Генри.

В любом случае, в тишине библиотеки Беверли позволила себе расслабиться. У неё уже был формуляр в зале для взрослых, и выглядывать в стеклянный коридор, который вёл к зданию детской библиотеки, не пришлось. Беверли кивнула библиотекарше, миссис Уильямс, и пошла гулять вдоль стеллажей, пахнущих пылью и типографской краской.

Библиотеки всегда завораживали её, хоть и не настолько сильно, как, например, журналы кройки и шитья. Но Беверли нравилось бродить в книжном царстве, вдыхая запах, который, наверное, был запахом самого времени. Столько жизней, столько интересных историй окружало её, что Беверли казалось, она слышит их тихий шёпот, даже не открывая книг.

— Беверли…

Она тут же остановилась. Зовущий её по имени тихий голос доносился из-за дальних стеллажей, где находилась дверь, ведущая в архив. Неужели кажется?

— Беверли…

Сам голос был другим, но шёл оттуда же, откуда первый. И они определённо не являлись галлюцинациями.

— Беверли…

«Я не должна слушать. Если я поддамся, эта штука, что живёт под мостом, заберёт меня», — думала Беверли, не зная, что делать.

— Беверли…

Голос каждый раз менялся. Он точно шёл из архива, и то самое чувство, которое волной накатывало во время просмотра фильмов ужасов — предчувствие чего-то мрачного, жуткого, может, самой смерти — захватило Беверли. Но этому чувству невозможно было противиться — ноги сами понесли её вперёд, навстречу странным голосам.

— Беверли…

«Оно точно убьёт меня, — кричал разум Беверли, бился в истерике. — Убьёт! И сожрёт! И я тоже буду летать!»

С чего она взяла, что её обязательно должны сожрать, Беверли не знала. Она просто внезапно уверилась в этом — как если бы никогда не видела травы, но потом посмотрела на неё и сказала, что трава зелёная. Она знала.

— Беверли…

Уже шесть раз звучали голоса — и ни разу не повторились. Беверли остановилась перед лестницей, ведущей вниз, в картотечный архив. Она слышала, что там хранятся экземпляры редких старинных книг, которые не дают посетителям даже в читальный зал, но никогда там не была.

— Там же закрыто, куда меня несёт, — прошептала Беверли, сойдя на последнюю ступеньку, и взялась за ручку двери, полностью уверенная, что там будет заперто.

Ручка провернулась до конца, и дверь с лёгким скрипом открылась.

Беверли оказалась в помещении, полном шкафов с выдвижными ящичками. Шкафы стояли стройными рядами, просматривавшимися с того места, где стояла Беверли, целиком. В архиве никого не было, но голоса явно слышались отсюда.

— Что, чёрт возьми, происх…

На слове «чёрт» один из ящичков медленно выдвинулся из шкафа. Беверли замерла на середине слова, расширившимися от ужаса глазами глядя на то, как из ящика сами по себе начинают выпрыгивать листы бумаги. Сначала медленно, потом всё быстрее и быстрее… Беверли шла навстречу этому водопаду листов, как загипнотизированная змеиным взглядом обезьяна шла прямо в пасть гигантскому питону в «Книге джунглей».

— Идите ко мне, бандар-логи! — ехидно прошептал голос, казалось, над самым её ухом.

Беверли остановилась. Теперь она могла видеть, что осталось лежать на дне выдвинувшегося ящика.

В чёрном переплёте, на вид из кожи, небольшая, как ежедневник, обитая чем-то серебристым и красным книжка. На обложке значилось: «Ритуалы чёрной магии». Руки сами, мимо воли Беверли, потянулись и взяли её — бережно, словно сокровище.

— Бред какой-то, — фыркнула Беверли нервно, — какая, к чёрту, чёрная магия?

— Такая! — вкрадчиво сказал кто-то, и выдвижной ящик захлопнулся.

— Позови нас, — ухо Беверли защекотал лёгкий ветерок от слов невидимого собеседника, — и мы придём.

— Но ты должна позвать.

— Иначе тварь из канализации сожрёт тебя, Беверли.

— Она живёт в канализации, Беверли.

— Выбор за тобой.

— Позови нас, если хочешь жить.

Теперь она слышала голоса так ясно, будто их обладатели находились прямо здесь, в той же комнате, где и она. Но не видела никого. Последняя реплика была сказана тоном Кайла Риза — Беверли частенько смотрела Терминатора, и легко узнала её, даже переделанную.

— Кого это — нас? — осторожно спросила она.

— Мы не можем ответить.

— Наша воля тут ограничена. Мы больше ничего не скажем, пока ты не позовёшь нас.

— У нас не хватит сил. Но ты должна позвать, Беверли. Именно ты.

В комнате поднялся ветер, ящик снова открылся, листы взметнулись и быстро прибрались на место. Ящик после этого захлопнулся, и наступила полная, оглушающая тишина. Тишина — и запах серы.

Беверли стояла, быстро и поверхностно дыша. Она прижимала к груди книжку, подаренную ей неведомыми обладателями голосов, и неожиданно чётко осознала — кто бы они ни были, они не имели никакого отношения к убийствам в Дерри. Беверли была в безопасности.

И от этого чувства — что кому-то небезразлично, что с ней будет, по её щекам потекли слёзы.

— Что это ты здесь делаешь?

Беверли испуганно обернулась, но за её спиной стояла всего лишь библиотекарша, миссис Уильямс.

— Я…

Она машинально подняла руку, стирая слёзы, и взгляд миссис Уильямс тут же смягчился.

— Тебя кто-то обидел, милая?

Это было странно. Взрослые в Дерри никогда не проявляли особого интереса к чувствам детей, но, может быть, обладатели неизвестных голосов как-то смягчили влияние 

(твари, живущей в канализации)

города и Беверли могла получить капельку участия прежде, чем всё вернётся на свои места. В Дерри не принято обращаться за помощью к взрослым — это первый урок, который выучиваешь, но таинственная книга придала Беверли уверенности, что на этот раз всё будет по-другому.

— Да, — выдохнула она, — я очень боюсь уходить. Меня преследует мальчик, хулиган из школы. Он наверняка поджидает меня снаружи.

— Пойдём, — мягко сказала миссис Уильямс, приобняв её за плечи, — я напою тебя чаем. Расскажешь, что произошло, и мы придумаем, что с этим делать.

Беверли кивнула и, когда миссис Уильямс двинулась вперёд, приостановилась и быстро прибрала книгу в рюкзак, решив изучить её вечером.

***

Чай у миссис Уильямс оказался очень вкусным: душистым, с привкусом мяты и долькой лимона. Беверли взяла с тарелочки красивое печенье и понюхала его — пахло корицей. Миссис Уильямс сходила в детскую библиотеку, чтобы забрать кое-какие документы, и подтвердила, что Генри и его дружки засели напротив выхода из взрослого зала. Беверли благодарила неизвестные голоса за вмешательство — кто знает, встала бы иначе миссис Уильямс на её сторону.

— Так, говоришь, как долго Генри Бауэрс преследует тебя? — Переспросила миссис Уильямс, отставляя чашку. 

— С сегодняшнего дня — конкретно меня, — Беверли отхлебнула чая и блаженно зажмурилась, — а так — он всех, кто его слабее, гоняет.

Миссис Уильямс нахмурилась и подставила к себе телефон. Беверли откусила печенье, наблюдая, как она набирает номер.

— А что вы делаете?

Миссис Уильямс улыбнулась.

— Отец Генри, Бутч Бауэрс, мой бывший одноклассник. И я знаю, что он работает в местной полиции. Как у Генри с успеваемостью?

Беверли немного подумала, прежде чем ответить.

— Пару «E» он сегодня точно получил — на тех уроках, куда мы вместе ходим. А так — не знаю.

Миссис Уильямс кивнула и сняла с рычага трубку. Беверли положила в рот печенье и старалась жевать потише, вслушиваясь в гудки. Наконец на том конце провода раздалось зычное: «Алло».

— Бутч? Это Амелия. Амелия Уильямс. Да. Твой сын… Нет, не в библиотеке. Он чуть не побил девочку. Да, девочку, Бутч, я понимаю, что ты пытаешься воспитать из ребёнка чёртова берсерка, но девочку! Ты знаешь, что так он может закончить в тюрьме? Кстати об этом. Ты в курсе, что он в первый же день учёбы умудрился схватить две «Е»? Какая разница, откуда я знаю. Твой мальчик вообще не появляется в библиотеке, хотя, видит бог, ему следовало бы. Да. Уж будь добр, Бутч. До свидания.

Беверли, забыв о чае, смотрела на то, как миссис Уильямс кладёт трубку.

— Что он сказал? — нетерпеливо спросила она.

Миссис Уильямс взяла чашку в руки и откинулась в кресле.

— Приедет через пять минут и серьёзно поговорит с Генри. Он отвезёт его домой и, думаю, разгонит остальных. Я выйду проверить, ушли ли они, и можешь идти, Беверли.

— Спасибо, миссис Уильямс! — Беверли едва не рассмеялась от облегчения.

— Всегда пожалуйста, дорогая.

Через несколько минут в приоткрытое окно ворвался звук полицейской сирены, и миссис Уильямс выглянула в стеклянный коридор. Беверли, надев рюкзак, стояла у дверей её кабинета.

Наконец миссис Уильямс вернулась.

— Они уехали, Беверли. Бутч забрал Виктора и Реджинальда, наверное, отвезёт их домой и расскажет их родителям, чем занимаются их отпрыски.

— Редж… — нахмурилась Беверли, и только потом до неё дошло, что миссис Уильямс говорила о Рыгале Хаггинсе. — А. Понятно. Я пойду?

— Иди, дорогая, — миссис Уильямс улыбнулась, — и будь осторожна.

***

К счастью, домой Беверли добралась без приключений. Отца ещё не было, так что Беверли разобрала рюкзак, сложила на стол учебники, по которым собиралась позаниматься для завтрашних занятий, и, взяв яблоки, отправилась на кухню, где занялась пирогом.

Когда отец вернулся, Беверли успела приготовить ещё и ужин.

— Привет, пап, — она высунулась из кухни с полотенцем на плече, — как прошёл день?

Отец поставил ботинки на обувную полочку и улыбнулся ей.

— Хорошо. А у тебя, малышка?

В его голосе не было и следа утренней сальности. Беверли засияла.

— Отлично, папочка. Я получила сегодня две «А» с плюсами за ответы. И приготовила пирог.

Отец повёл носом.

— Я чувствую. Добавила корицы?

— Да, — Беверли смущённо потупилась.

Пирог с яблоками и корицей был маминым рецептом — тем немногим, что осталось на память об Элфриде Марш после того, как она покончила с собой. Когда отец был трезвым, они никогда не говорили об этом. А когда пьяным… Впрочем, Беверли предпочитала не вспоминать о том, что происходило между ними с отцом, стоило ему выпить.

— Умница, детка, — отец подошёл к ней и чмокнул в макушку, — я помою руки и приду ужинать. Как с уроками?

Беверли кивнула на лежащий на столе учебник.

— Читаю Шекспира между делом. Листаю страницы чистой лопаточкой, чтобы не мыть руки каждый раз.

— Аккуратнее, — отец рассмеялся, — смотри, не поранься, Бевви.

— Не поранюсь, — Беверли махнула рукой, — я пока разрежу пирог, пап?

— Режь, я сейчас буду.

Отец ушёл, а Беверли достала пирог из духовки и счастливо улыбнулась. Она любила дни, когда отец был в хорошем настроении.

Глава 2. Место.

Девять месяцев назад. Сентябрь 1994 года.

Полистать «Ритуалы чёрной магии» в тот день не удалось: за ужином отец рассказал ей несколько смешных историй и не уставал нахваливать пирог и овощное рагу. Беверли вдоволь напилась чая и ушла к себе немного позже, чем рассчитывала, но ни о чём не жалела — такие спокойные тихие вечера выдавались не так уж часто. День был окончательно реабилитирован, и Беверли вспомнила о таинственной книге, только когда лежала в своей постели в ночной рубашке. Вставать она не стала, и благополучно уснула.

На следующий день отец предупредил её, что останется на смене — он подрабатывал охранником в новом молле по вторникам, четвергам и субботам, вроде как — чтобы накопить ей на колледж, хотя были у Беверли смутные подозрения, что отец готов отпустить её не дальше Бангора. Сама же она метила в Парсонскую школу дизайна в Нью-Йорке, и вместе тех денег, что Беверли зарабатывала летом и что накопил отец, должно было вполне хватить на оплату первых двух семестров и съёмной квартиры. А там, может быть, Беверли нашла бы себе ещё какую-то подработку, и возвращаться в Дерри не было бы никакой необходимости. Отца, конечно, не хотелось оставлять — в хорошие дни. В плохие Беверли молилась о том, чтобы это случилось быстрее.

Как бы то ни было, она заверила отца, что всё будет в порядке, и спокойно отправилась в школу.

Генри Бауэрс не явился. Грета Боуи с подружками шептались о том, что Генри избили до полусмерти то ли за плохие оценки, то ли за то, что «он приставал к Маршлюхе. Может, его отец боится, что Генри подхватит от неё мандавошек?». Беверли не порадовал тот факт, что на несколько дней она была свободна от своего преследователя. Генри обязательно отлежится и попытается ей отомстить. Неизвестность мучила даже сильнее предстоящей встречи с Генри, и Беверли шла домой с тяжёлым сердцем.

Тут-то она и вспомнила про книгу.

«Может, там есть способ избавиться от преследования Генри?», — подумала Беверли, и эта мысль завладела ею. Чёрная магия была явно из разряда «плохие вещи, которые не стоит делать хорошим девочкам», но Беверли для волнений хватало и

(мёртвого Эдди Коркорэна, тянущего к ней противные склизкие руки из Канала)

странного поведения отца. А вдруг у демона получится как-то её защитить до конца учебного года?

Поэтому, придя домой, Беверли, как могла, быстро сделала уроки, приняла душ и уселась за изучение «Ритуалов чёрной магии». Написаны они были на английском языке, только очень уж вычурном — таким, наверное, пользовались ещё во времена Шекспира.

В начале книги находилось предупреждение: «Ни в коем случае не читайте вслух и не шевелите губами, когда изучаете заклинание. Без должной подготовки ритуал может выпить из вас всю жизненную энергию или вызвать кого-то, кто устроит невероятные разрушения и беспрецедентное количество человеческих жертв. Без профессиональных охотников на нечисть изгнать этих существ не получится, поэтому не пытайтесь повторить ритуалы в домашних условиях, не обеспечив свою безопасность».

— Интересно, — сказала Беверли, теребя волосы, — существуют и охотники на нечисть? Весело.

Ритуалы в книге были описаны самые разные: от простых, для которых требовались только мел и заклинание, до сложных, в список ингредиентов к которым входили живые существа, необходимые для жертвоприношений, и множество других вещей, от просто странных до совершенно отвратительных.

— Так, это мне точно не нужно, — скривилась Беверли, переворачивая очередную страницу и обнаружила, что книга закончилась.

Наступил момент истины — надо было принять решение, какой ритуал выбрать. Беверли исходила из того, что денег у неё мало, а убивать живое существо она не хочет. Под эти параметры подходил только один — ритуал на вызов «демона желания». Заклинание, пентаграмма, нарисованная мелом и солью, пять свечей на каждый луч звезды, составляющей основу пентаграммы, и небольшая жертва. Беверли посчитала рабочим вариант с голубем и на том закрыла книгу.

В дни, когда отца не было дома, она доставала на ночь фотографию мамы и долго рассматривала, поглаживая рыжие, как у неё самой, волосы. Сегодня Беверли не изменила себе — пошла в комнату отца, открыла ящик комода и взяла в руки фотографию.

Мама ласково улыбалась. У неё были зелёные, самого нежного оттенка глаза, россыпь веснушек и пышные рыжие волосы. Отец, когда выпивал, часто кричал, что Беверли похожа на мать, но ей далеко до неё. Беверли знала, что мама мучилась от рака молочной железы, метастазы которого были у неё буквально везде. Восьмилетнюю Беверли пугали батареи разноцветных баночек с таблетками, стоявшие в шкафчике в ванной, но мама улыбалась и говорила, что эти лекарства облегчают боль и помогают убить рак. В итоге, конечно, они убили не рак, а её маму — в ванной, когда даже наркотики перестали действовать, и не проходило ночи без маминого крика из родительской спальни.

Десять с лишним лет минуло с того дня, но Беверли до сих пор ясно помнила, как подошла к маме, увидела её остановившийся взгляд, и внезапный ужас от понимания, что мама умерла, огрел её по голове ударом молотка. Отец в тот день поздно вернулся с работы и застал Беверли рядом с трупом матери, залитую слезами и сорвавшую голос от криков: «Мамочка, проснись!». Тогда единственный раз в жизни Беверли видела, как её отец плачет.

Со временем они смогли научиться делать вид, что могут сосуществовать, но порой… Порой отец напивался до беспамятства, входил в её комнату и долго бессвязно бормотал, как Беверли похожа на мать, что ему кажется, будто Элфрида по-прежнему с ним. В последние несколько раз он действительно принимал её за мать, и Беверли сбегала из дома, чтобы пересидеть отцовский гнев где-то ещё. Она опасалась этого гнева, но ещё больше опасалась безумной любви, которой отец любил её покойную мать. Боялась, что однажды не успеет сбежать, а отец не поймёт, что она не Элфрида.

Но ещё сильнее, до ужаса и отчаяния, она боялась, что однажды отцу на трезвую голову придёт мысль, что нет смысла предаваться горю, если рядом всё ещё есть копия его любимой жены. Можно просто притвориться, что Беверли и есть Элфрида…

Рука Беверли, держащая фотографию, дрогнула, и изображение вдруг изменилось. С фотографии на Беверли взглянуло её собственное отражение, одетое в мамину одежду.

— Я люблю тебя, Элвин, — сказала эта копия, начиная расстёгивать платье, — возьми меня, дорогой…

Беверли быстро убрала фотографию в ящик комода и сделала шаг назад, распахнув в испуге глаза.

— Ах, Элвин, — стонал её собственный голос из комода, — да, о боже, да!

Она не помнила, как добежала до собственной комнаты, захлопнув за собой дверь. Пришла в себя только сидя на кровати, громко и горько рыдая.

Как же она боялась, чёрт подери. Как же сильно она боялась.

***

Отец вернулся ранним утром, и к тому времени Беверли уже встала. Она спала беспокойно, просыпаясь от каждого шороха, и наконец не выдержала лежать и ждать утра. Покормив отца и наскоро собрав себе обед, Беверли отправилась в школу.

Генри Бауэрс снова не появился. Виктор с Рыгалом вели себя мирно и никого не трогали — может, побаивались прессовать кого-то без поддержки своего психопата-дружка, может, просто не хотели делать это сами по себе.

Во всяком случае, когда Беверли сидела за угловым столиком, повернувшись спиной к остальной части столовой, и ела свой обед, она точно не ожидала, что кто-то тронет её за плечо. Готовая вскрикнуть, Беверли обернулась — и встретилась глазами с Бетти Рипсом.

— Занято? — улыбнулась та, указав подбородком на пустую скамейку напротив Беверли.

— Нет, — ответила она, — садись, конечно. А…

— Грета с девочками уехали на концерт в Бангор, — спокойно сказала Бетти, присаживаясь напротив, — в школе просто не осталось сплетниц, которые могли бы меня осудить. Ты разве не заметила, что сегодня тут тише, чем обычно?

Беверли недоуменно огляделась. Людей и правда оказалось меньше.

— Действительно тише, — заключила она, — извини. Было немного не до того.

«Обдумывала ритуал вызова демона, мои вчерашние галлюцинации и вероятность того, что они связаны с тварью, живущей в канализации и убивающей детей», — подумала Беверли про себя. Такое в качестве серьёзного ответа точно нельзя было использовать.

— Да ничего, я всё понимаю, — кивнула Бетти, — помню, что у тебя строгий отец. Надеюсь, до него слухи о том, что ты якобы спишь с Генри, не дошли?

Беверли нервно сглотнула.

— Нет. И, надеюсь, не дойдут. Тем более, что они — полная чушь.

— Ещё бы, — Бетти неспешно ела пасту с грибами из своего контейнера, — если бы ты трахалась с Генри, он защищал бы тебя, а не сходил с ума от спермы, бьющей в то, что у нормальных людей называют мозгом.

— Бетти! — воскликнула Беверли в притворном ужасе и засмеялась.

Та улыбнулась:

— А что? Генри помирает от спермотоксикоза и срывает злость на младшеклассниках, а ты ходишь по школе, вся такая великолепная с твоими рыжими волосами, веснушками и потрясающей фигурой… Неудивительно, что он так на тебя кидается.

Беверли покраснела.

— Я не вино…

— Конечно, ты не виновата, — махнула рукой Бетти, — никто об этом не говорит, крошка. Просто мужчин испокон веков раздражали красивые недоступные женщины. Ты действуешь ему на нервы одним своим существованием, так что будь поосторожнее с этим придурком. Я, конечно, лично с ним не знакома, но неизвестно, на что способен его крохотный тупой комок нервных клеток, по ошибке вложенный в черепную коробку человека.

Беверли улыбнулась. Бетти, хоть и выглядела с точки зрения мальчишек неказисто — бледно-голубые глаза, светлые, соломенного оттенка волосы и аристократическая белая кожа — была невероятно умной и хотела поступить в медицинский университет. В последнее время она везде ходила с портфелем, набитым книгами по анатомии, физиологии и ещё чёртовой прорве наук, жизненно необходимых будущему врачу. Когда Бетти улыбалась, любой мог увидеть её брекеты, но Беверли считала её улыбку очаровательной.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, Бетти, — искренне поблагодарила она подругу, — я постараюсь.

Бетти кивнула и, словно вспомнив о чём-то, полезла в сумку.

— У меня для тебя подарок, Бев, — сказала она, с хитрым видом пряча руки под столом, — я не знала, когда у тебя день рождения, а съездить в Бангор удалось только на прошлой неделе, когда он был у меня самой… Так что вот.

Бетти положила на стол прямоугольный свёрток из красивой упаковочной бумаги.

— О, Бетти, с прошедшим, конечно, но тебе не стоило… — Попыталась возразить Беверли, однако Бетти была непреклонна.

— Я запрещаю тебе отказываться, Беверли Жаклин Марш!

Беверли хотела было снова начать сопротивляться, но её полное имя из уст Бетти её шокировало.

— Откуда? — спросила она, удивлённо округлив глаза.

— От верблюда, — ехидно ухмыльнулась Бетти. — У меня свои связи, Бев. Я даже знаю, что Жаклин — это в честь Джеки Кеннеди, и что твоя мать была её фанаткой.

Этого Беверли не знала, хотя и догадывалась.

— Но правда, откуда?

Бетти закатила глаза:

— Ладно, сжалюсь над тобой. Моя мама бывает весьма болтлива, если переберёт джина.

Беверли расхохоталась.

— Да, это похоже на тебя, Бетти. Спасибо.

Та улыбнулась:

— Не за что, Бев. Открой, я хочу тебе немного пояснить, почему выбрала именно это.

Беверли взяла в руки аккуратный свёрток. Ей жалко было рвать бумагу, но делать нечего — Бетти пристально смотрела на неё в ожидании.

Под упаковкой оказалась книга.

— Наоми Вульф, «Миф о красоте. Стереотипы против женщин», — прочитала Беверли вслух.

— Да, — Бетти кивнула и наклонилась к ней поближе, — Грету бы перекосило уже от пары страниц этой книги, а вот ты, думаю, поймёшь. Женщины, к моему огромному сожалению, не правят миром, Беверли. Это мир мужчин — такова точка зрения феминизма. Но женщины должны стремиться к равенству и защите своих прав. Эта книга о том, почему сила красоты — это страшное заблуждение. Я хочу, чтобы ты стала феминисткой, Беверли.

— Феминисткой? — переспросила та.

Она слышала эти термины от Бетти и раньше, во время совместной работы в кафе, но всегда была слишком занята мыслями о домашнем задании, ужине и об отце, чтобы всерьёз послушать и вникнуть.

— Да, — Бетти вновь кивнула, — ты очень умная, Беверли. Я вижу в тебе потенциал. Думаю, у тебя всё получится. Я-то буду слишком занята спасением человеческих жизней, чтобы всерьёз этим заняться, а ты, даже если станешь модельеркой, найдёшь время для активизма. У тебя есть все задатки прирождённой лидерки. Ты упорная, трудолюбивая и въедливая, а ещё у тебя обострённое чувство справедливости. Уж я-то знаю.

Бетти накрыла своей ладонью её, и Беверли почему-то покраснела.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Потому, — большим пальцем Бетти поглаживала её запястье там, где под тонкой кожей бился пульс, — что восхищаюсь тобой. Ты находишься в трудной жизненной ситуации, но отчаянно борешься за место под солнцем. Ты всегда стараешься кому-то помочь, пусть даже они считают себя выше тебя.

Почему-то Беверли вдруг стало жарко. В низ живота стекла горячая волна, колени ослабели и стукнулись друг о друга, соединяясь. Пальцы Бетти скользили по коже легко, будто крылья бабочек, но Беверли от этих прикосновений встряхивало, словно от ударов статического электричества.

— А ты?

Бетти хищно усмехнулась — но Беверли не испугалась, как если бы увидела то же выражение лица у отца или какого-то парня. Наоборот, от этой усмешки у неё в трусиках стало волнующе мокро. 

— Давай я завтра забегу к тебе и расскажу, — сказала она и, не дав Беверли возразить, добавила, — до прихода твоего отца. Тем более, если даже он меня увидит, ничего не скажет — я ведь девочка, верно, Бев?

Никто прежде не звал Беверли этой формой имени, кроме Бетти. И предложение звучало так заманчиво, зажигало такой сладкий огонёк где-то за грудиной, что Беверли осталось лишь беспомощно кивнуть.

— Хорошо. Можно после школы — я загляну в хозяйственный магазин кое за чем.

Бетти одобряюще улыбнулась, продолжая гладить Беверли по руке так нежно, что сердце у той сладко замирало.

— Договорились, Бев. Кстати, хочешь пирожное?..

***

Этим вечером Беверли никак не могла выкинуть из головы Бетти и её прикосновения. Она доделала уроки, приготовила ужин, распланировала, что и где завтра купит для ритуала. Пришло какое-то ощущение дереализации — Беверли плыла по течению с олимпийским спокойствием, как будто её несло к тихому заливу, где с ней всё будет хорошо.

Она сидела в ванной, думая о том, что произошло сегодня, как вдруг услышала голоса со стороны раковины.

— Беверли! Беверли!

Беверли встала, хотя голоса напугали её. Они не были похожи на те, что она слышала в библиотеке. Более детские, более зловещие.

— Помоги нам. Помоги нам, пожалуйста!

Колени резко ослабли. Перед глазами пронеслись все просмотренные фильмы ужасов, и интуиция взвыла сиреной: «Не подходи!».

— Мы все хотим встретиться с тобой, Беверли.

Беверли подошла. Заглянула в непроглядную темноту сливного отверстия.

— Мы все летаем здесь внизу.

Она наклонилась, повернув голову так, чтобы смотреть в слив только одним глазом.

— Эй, — позвала она, — кто вы такие?

— Я — Вероника, — отозвался один из голосов.

— Я — Мэттью Клементс.

— Я — Патрик Хокстеттер.

— Подойди ближе.

— Хочешь увидеть?

— Мы летаем, — голоса начали изменяться, но, несмотря на страх, Беверли вплотную прижалась лицом к холодной керамической поверхности раковины, вглядываясь в темноту и пытаясь увидеть хоть что-то.

— Мы изменяемся.

Последняя фраза прозвучала пугающим, потусторонним голосом, который совершенно точно не принадлежал никому из живых людей. И тут же раздался детский смех — такой же, какой Беверли слышала из-под мостовой.

«Чёрт возьми, оно здесь!», — успела подумать она, похолодев от страха. «Оно здесь, Оно внизу, Оно, Оно!». Её разум вопил от ужаса, но где-то на периферии сознания возникла дурацкая мысль.

А как глубоко это — внизу?

Беверли сходила в гостиную. Отец спал перед телевизором, и она не стала его тревожить. Она и так достаточно его тревожила. Так что Беверли взяла рулетку и вернулась в ванную.

Язычок измерительной ленты начал медленно опускаться в сливное отверстие. Беверли не чувствовала, что он куда-то уткнулся, поэтому выдвигала ленту всё быстрее и быстрее, глаза её расширялись, а дыхание становилось всё медленнее от сковывающего ужаса.

У трубы внизу будто не было никакого колена. Лента опускалась, и опускалась, и опускалась, пока, наконец, не кончилась.

Из слива раздался ехидный детский смешок.

В рулетке было двадцать четыре фута, и наконечник ни разу никуда не уткнулся.

«Значит, Оно ещё глубже», — подумала Беверли. Её страх постепенно становился привычным, и она уже не понимала до конца, что происходит. Бездумно делала первое, что в голову придёт.

Она начала сматывать ленту обратно, довольно быстро, и не сразу заметила, что темп замедляется. Кто-то тянул ленту книзу. Три фута, два фута, один… Конец ленты, вплоть до наконечника, был весь в крови. А за сам наконечник цеплялось что-то, похожее на волосы — длинные волосы её матери.

Вдруг из волос выстрелило щупальце, обхватившее её руку — противное щупальце, состоящее из обрезанных окровавленных волос. Или выпавших? Её мать перед смертью стала лысой, волосы выпадали целыми прядями.

Может, это действительно были её волосы?..

Беверли закричала, попыталась содрать с себя щупальце, но хватка волос не ослабла, напротив — из раковины выстрелили сотни щупалец, состоявших из таких же окровавленных волос, и рыжие волосы, измазанные в крови, выглядели чёрными. Волосы опутали её голову, её руки и ноги, скользнули под домашнее платье, которое носила ещё мама, по внутренней стороне бёдер и животу, рывками начали подтягивать голову ближе к сливу…

— Папочка! — вырвалось у неё среди отчаянных криков, и она поняла, что на свете есть только один человек, к которому она может обратиться, как бы его ни боялась. Поэтому Беверли вновь заорала, уже осознанно: — Папочка! Помоги! Помоги!

Из слива раковины с противным булькающим звуком показалась кровь — и выплеснулась фонтаном, заливаясь в широко раскрытые рот и глаза Беверли, забрызгивая всё вокруг. Целый гейзер крови, окрасивший ванную комнату в пугающий кроваво-красный цвет. Хватка щупалец ослабла, и Беверли вырвалась, упала на задницу, плача и крича, отползла к дальней стене под непрекращающийся поток крови — теперь она чувствовала густой запах гнили и железа.

Не просто крови. Крови из вагины — менструальной или той, что, как говорят, бывает при первом сексе.

Она зажмурилась, дрожа всем телом от ужаса и рыданий, и отчаянно молилась про себя, чтобы это бульканье наконец прекратилось. И, стоило ручке двери в ванную повернуться, жуткое бульканье стихло.

На пороге возник отец.

— Что, чёрт возьми, тут происходит?

Беверли неверяще посмотрела на него, встретилась взглядом с его, выражающим полное непонимание.

— Р-раковина, — заикаясь, начала объяснять она, — и к-кровь, это…

— Какая кровь? — спросил отец.

— Раковина, — дрожа, пролепетала Беверли, умоляюще глядя на него, — ты не видишь? Там была кровь…

Она попыталась показать жестом, как кровь лилась из раковины, но язык не слушался. А отец смотрел на неё, как на сумасшедшую.

Может, она и была сумасшедшей?

Отец подошёл к ней, опустился на корточки, оперся ладонью на край ванной — окровавленный, господи, залитый багрово-красной кровью, чёрт подери! — и сказал:

— Ты тревожишь меня, Бевви. Ты очень тревожишь меня.

Он говорил тихо, доверительным тоном и так ласково, что пережитый ужас даже притупился немного. Но она всё ещё не верила.

— Неужели ты не видишь?

Он погладил её по волосам — тоже окровавленным, наверняка таким же длинным и чёрным, как щупальца Оно, уползшие обратно в раковину.

— Я не вижу никакой крови, — сказал он, — только свою маленькую девочку. Ты, конечно, выросла, Бевви. Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты никогда не вырастала.

После этих слов отец встал и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь, оставив её сидеть на полу, плакать и осознавать произошедшее.

— Он не видел, — шептала Беверли себе под нос, чувствуя подкатывающую к горлу горечь, — он не видел.

***

На следующий день Беверли задумалась о том, почему видела именно кровь. Она начала догадываться, что видит то, чего сильно боится — что-то, связанное с мамой, с их схожестью. Но кровь… Мама убила себя с помощью таблеток, никакой крови не было.

И только к окончанию уроков, на которых, кстати, снова не присутствовал Генри Бауэрс, Беверли наконец поняла.

— Девственница! Кровь девственницы!

Слава богу или дьяволу, никто её не услышал. Но Беверли воодушевилась — может, ей даже не понадобится убивать голубя. Кровь девственницы, судя по мифам и легендам, считалась сильным колдовским снадобьем. В книге она ничего такого не встретила — там, конечно, говорилось о невинных существах, но никаких девственниц. И всё же надежда оставалась, так что в хозяйственный магазин, находящийся неподалёку от школы, Беверли почти бежала, воодушевлённая.

Около магазина с учебником анатомии в руках стояла Бетти Рипсом.

— Привет, Бев, — ласково улыбнулась она, закрывая учебник, — идём?

— Идём, только кое-что куплю.

Беверли заскочила в хозяйственный магазин, купила там мел, спички и пять свечей, потом они с Бетти зашли в продуктовый. Беверли взяла соль, Бетти — маленькую упаковку апельсинового сока для них двоих и пару конфет.

По пути к Беверли домой они разговаривали.

— Смотри, какую классную сумку я купила в Бангоре, — рассказывала ей Бетти, показывая ту самую сумку, — мне она безумно понравилась. Яркая, с пайетками — она похожа на калейдоскоп. И Минни Маус — самое то для девушки.

— Да, — вздохнула Беверли, — очень красивая сумка.

Бетти посмотрела на неё, как вчера, и добавила ещё одну характеристику:

— Она напоминает мне тебя.

Беверли снова почувствовала, что кровь приливает к щекам.

— Бетти, я… — она опустила глаза и вдруг посмотрела на то, что несла в руках.

Ничего опасного там, разумеется, не было. Отец не задал бы вопрос ни про свечи, ни про мел — но случалось, что Беверли выбегала из дома в одной ночной рубашке, и хорошо, если кто-то из старых дев соглашался приютить её на ночь. Если так произойдёт, что ей придётся убегать, может, стоит спрятать материалы для ритуала где-нибудь поблизости?

— Что, Бев?

Беверли вздрогнула и посмотрела на Бетти. Она совсем забыла, что не одна сегодня.

— Да так. Хочу кое-что сделать, только… Не смейся.

Бетти помотала головой:

— Не буду.

Беверли тщательно завернула свечи, мел и спички в пакет и, воровато оглянувшись, сунула под последнюю ступеньку лестницы своего дома. В ближайшие пару вечеров надо было закончить с ритуалом, иначе отсыреет и придётся начинать всё заново.

— Я не спрашиваю, зачем ты это делаешь, Беверли, — Бетти положила руку ей на плечо, — но ты всегда можешь рассказать мне, если с тобой что-то происходит. Хорошо?

Беверли кивнула. На секунду она подумала, что можно было бы рассказать Бетти про отца, про то, как ей порой становится страшно находиться с ним в одной квартире, как подкашиваются от страха ноги…

— Вчера в ванной я видела кое-что, — вместо исповеди сказала Беверли, — что-то очень странное и страшное. Ты поможешь мне справиться с этим?

Она обернулась и посмотрела на Бетти. Та мягко улыбалась.

— Конечно, — ответила она, — для этого и существуют друзья.

***

— Матерь божья! — воскликнула Бетти, входя в ванную комнату.

Беверли мялась на пороге, стыдливо опустив глаза. Ей было неуютно от того, что именно сделало Оно с ванной, как Оно унизило её, Беверли.

— Это лилось из слива. Фонтаном. И оттуда говорили мёртвые дети. — Бетти обернулась, открыла рот, чтобы заговорить, и Беверли добавила: — Я узнала голос Патрика Хокстеттера. Это не была галлюцинация, я уверена. Кровь видишь и ты, а вот мой отец… Он не видит.

Бетти молча потёрла пальцем раковину, размазывая багровые разводы по белой керамике.

— Так не пойдёт, Бев. У тебя тряпки есть?

Тряпки у Беверли имелись. И Бетти, сняв с себя платье — «чтобы не испортить» — принялась намывать стены. Ростом она была чуть выше Беверли, а потому велела ей заняться раковиной и зеркалом. Беверли так и сделала, тоже раздевшись до белья.

Вероятно, провидение в тот день оказалось на стороне Беверли, потому что они работали долго, но отец всё не возвращался. Наконец последнее ведро с розоватой от крови водой оказалось в ванной, и Беверли оттёрла разводы с нежно-зелёной эмали.

— Вот и всё, — сказала она, вытирая пот со лба, и тут вдруг Бетти прижалась к ней сзади, обняв за пояс — спокойно и осторожно.

Обыкновенные объятия — но от близости горячего тела Бетти Беверли захотелось присесть, потому что ноги перестали держать её.

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы мы смыли с себя пот и грязь, а, Бев? — прошептала Бетти ей на ухо, касаясь мочки губами. — Если придёт твой отец, быстро вылезем.

Беверли едва могла думать — мысли спутались, увязнув в чём-то горячем и сладком, как патока.

— Если его нет дома сейчас, — пробормотала она, — то он, скорее всего, в баре. Вернётся к полуночи, может быть. Он больше никуда не ходит и к этому времени обычно возвращается.

Ладони Бетти поглаживали её обнажённый живот.

— Тогда открывай воду. Давай отпразднуем.

Беверли смогла вздохнуть только тогда, когда Бетти отстранилась.

— Что, чёрт возьми, со мной творится? — спросила она вслух, делая воду приятной для кожи температуры.

Внизу живота, в промежности и по внутренней стороне бёдер будто бы кто-то тёр кожу шёлком. Волна будоражаще-приятных ощущений разливалась оттуда по всему телу. Но раньше Беверли чувствовала такое только после снов, где её ласкали шесть пар рук, забираясь пальцами в места, в которые не положено соваться приличным девушкам...

— Я принесла сок и сладкое, — сказала Бетти за её спиной, — расслабимся немного.

Бледная рука протянулась мимо бедра Беверли к бортику ванной и водрузила на него упаковку сока. Бетти положила рядом конфеты, расстегнула лифчик и повела плечами, сбрасывая его.

Беверли смотрела, как заворожённая, на острые, чуть вздёрнутые кверху, как дерзкие кончики носа, соски, на круглые и почему-то манящие обхватить и сжать их рукой груди Бетти. Они кучу раз переодевались в одной раздевалке на физкультуре, но сейчас Беверли видела её не где-то на нейтральной территории, а у себя дома. Бетти, как ни в чём не бывало, стянула с себя трусики и перешагнула бортик ванной, опускаясь в ещё горячую воду.

— Бев? — с лёгкой насмешкой позвала она, и Беверли отмерла.

— Да. Да, сейчас.

Под изучающим взглядом Бетти раздеваться оказалось тяжело. Беверли было стыдно за то, что соски её стали твёрдыми, как сухие горошины, за то, что волосы у неё на лобке были рыжие и мягкие, чуть темнее, чем на голове. За всю себя.

— Иди ко мне, — позвала Бетти каким-то не своим голосом, протянула руку, и Беверли вложила в неё ладонь.

В воду она почти упала, неловко забарахталась, и не успела опомниться, как Бетти оказалась на ней, обхватив бёдра коленями, накрыла горячими ладонями груди. Беверли задохнулась от ощущений, открыла рот, чтобы вздохнуть — и руки Бетти оказались на её щеках, а язык — во рту.

Внизу живота будто ворочался кто-то тёплый, пушистый и одновременно влажный. Бетти ласкала своим языком её, прижималась губами, и Беверли казалось таким правильным и нужным тянуться к ней навстречу, обнять. Бетти целовала её быстро и жадно, запустив пальцы в волосы, то и дело наклоняла голову и лизала шею и нежные впадинки за мочками ушей. Беверли неловко гладила её плечи, не зная, что делать, и только рвано дышала, ёрзая на месте.

— Бетти, — шептала она, — Бетти!

— Что, милая? — спросила Бетти, отстраняясь, погладила спину кончиками пальцев так, что у Беверли побежали мурашки по всему телу.

Она не понимала, что попросить и как. Она не знала, что девушки тоже могут… Трахаться.

— Трахни меня? — неловко попросила Беверли и покраснела, опуская глаза.

Перед взглядом оказались груди Бетти с большими розовыми ареолами сосков, и Беверли наклонилась, убирая волосы за ухо, обняла губами мягкую упругую плоть и лизнула. Бетти прижала её за затылок, ближе, как мать, дающая грудь ребёнку. Беверли ощущала себя так же спокойно — и одновременно внутри у неё бушевало пламя.

— Мне не нравится это выражение, но, чёрт возьми, да! — прошептала Бетти. — Давай к тебе в спальню.

Беверли дрожала всем телом и едва не поскользнулась, стоило ей встать, но Бетти поддержала, хотя выглядела не лучше. Однако вдвоём двигаться у них получалось неплохо. Они наспех вытерлись, и Беверли потянула Бетти в свою комнату.

Шторы были занавешены, так что в комнате царил полумрак. Беверли села на кровать и потянулась к Бетти, вновь сталкиваясь с ней губами в поцелуе. Ладони, оказавшиеся на груди, уже не казались такими горячими, как раньше, но Беверли накрыла их своими, сжимая сильнее, и застонала в чужой рот.

Бетти разорвала поцелуй и толкнула её в плечи, заставив откинуться назад. Беверли ударилась макушкой о кровать, сползла ниже, шипя от боли и накрыв отбитое место.

— Бев, прости! Больно? — всполошилась Бетти, но Беверли махнула рукой.

— Я в порядке.

И Бетти склонилась над её грудью, втянула в рот сначала один сосок, поиграв с ним языком, затем второй.

— Где ты этому научилась? — выдохнула Беверли, не в силах оторвать глаз от того, что вытворяла Бетти.

— Порно, — Бетти облизнулась, уселась между её ног, широко раздвинув бёдра в стороны для удобства. — Правда, там такое обычно делают мужчины.

Беверли знала о порно. У отца даже была пара кассет, но Беверли никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не подавала вида, что в курсе их существования. Она боялась к ним притрагиваться по одной простой причине — если бы отец узнал, что она их трогала, он бы избил её до полусмерти, и неизвестно, не сделал бы потом чего хуже, гораздо хуже, чем побои.

— Никогда не видела, — сказала она.

Бетти усмехнулась:

— Я покажу.

Она прикоснулась пальцами к её промежности, раздвинула ими складки нежной плоти и прильнула ртом куда-то… Туда. Беверли бездумно прикоснулась рукой к затылку Бетти, опьянённая и оглушённая электрическими волнами жара и сладкого напряжения, прокатывающимися по телу от скольжения её языка. Ей хотелось надавить, но она не могла причинить Бетти неудобство.

Бетти вылизывала, посасывала и целовала, сводя её с ума. Реальность размылась перед глазами Беверли, постепенно замещаясь белым шумом, какой бывает, если включить телевизор, не настроив каналы. Под языком Бетти будто отрастало что-то новое, расширяясь, грозя разорвать Беверли промежность и низ живота…

И разорвало. Она вскрикнула, изогнувшись в судороге, не чувствуя рук и ног из-за отхлынувшей крови, которая, казалось, потекла из образовавшейся от взрыва раны. Но никакой раны не было — только мучительно-прекрасная пульсация под нежными поглаживаниями руки Бетти. Беверли растеклась по кровати морской звездой и тупо смотрела в потолок, но не видела его, пытаясь сморгнуть белый шум. Получалось плохо.

— Бев? — Пробилось к ней сквозь шум крови в ушах. — Всё хорошо?

Язык еле ворочался во рту, но Беверли ответила:

— Великолепно.

Бетти тепло рассмеялась и легла рядом, поглаживая её по левой груди. Беверли прикрыла глаза и позволила себе просто насладиться моментом, пока не пришёл отец.

«Вот чёрт! Отец!»

Она распахнула глаза и села. Большая часть приятной истомы ушла, и Беверли чуть не расплакалась от обиды.

— Что? — спросила Бетти.

— Папа!

Беверли встала и пошла в ванну, всё ещё не чувствуя толком стоп и кистей. Непослушные босые ноги шлёпали по полу. Бетти поднялась следом.

— Бев?

— Папа, — повторила она, подбирая одежду и отдавая Бетти, — он убьёт меня, если узнает. Бетти, я не должна была…

Слёзы подкатили к глазам, смочили ресницы. Беверли взглянула на Бетти умоляюще и вдруг оказалась в кольце её рук.

— Он не узнает, — прошептала Бетти ей на ухо, — мы доучимся и уедем отсюда. И всё будет хорошо, слышишь? Он не поднимет на тебя руку больше никогда, обещаю. Если что, приходи ко мне, Бев, ладно?

Беверли, шокированная тем, что Бетти знает, согласно угукнула, а потом положила ей голову на плечо и разрыдалась.

***

Бетти ушла, едва начало темнеть. Они успели вместе приготовить ужин, и Бетти постоянно прикасалась к Беверли, то целуя, то поглаживая. Беверли упивалась чувством безопасности и немного расслабилась, хотя всё равно вздрагивала, как испуганная треснувшей в кустах веткой олениха, и вскидывала голову, ожидая, что шаги за дверью остановятся, и зайдёт отец. Но люди проходили мимо в свои квартиры, и Беверли тревожно жалась к Бетти, пристыженная тем, что совершила.

Она не жалела о том, что произошло, но боялась, что отец каким-то образом узнает. Догадается или

(ему скажет Оно)

услышит от кого-то…

— Мы обе — девочки, Бев, — уговаривала её Бетти. — Если ни ты, ни я не проговоримся, считай, что ничего и не было. Если бы я была мальчиком, другое дело. Ты же сама говоришь, Бев, что он тревожится только по поводу мальчиков.

Тревожится — опять это слово. Беверли проводила Бетти, но оно не шло у неё из головы. Отец говорил, что тревожился за неё — но за неё ли? Может быть, только за то, чтобы она принадлежала ему одному?

— Бевви! — раздался зычный голос, совершенно не похожий на тот вкрадчивый и тихий, которым отец разговаривал, будучи трезвым.

Беверли стрелой выскочила из комнаты, одетая в платье и повязанную на бёдра кофточку — понимая, что с пьяным отцом она сильно рискует, Беверли не стала пренебрегать возможностью одеться заранее.

Отец возился с ботинками, неловко опершись на стену. Беверли бросилась помочь ему: встала на колени, ловко управляясь со шнуровкой, составила ботинки на полку и поднялась.

Стоило её глазам встретиться с глазами отца, старый кошмар вновь вернулся.

— Элфрида? Я звал Бевви…

— Папочка, — терпеливо сказала Беверли, мысленно прикидывая, как проскользнуть мимо отца на улицу — она спрятала в носке немного денег, чтобы купить что-нибудь, если соберётся ночевать у Бетти. — Это я.

Отец окинул её затуманенным оценивающим взглядом.

— Ты никогда не звала меня так, Элфрида, — промямлил он, делая шаг вперёд, — но мне нравится, крошка.

Беверли прижалась к стене в попытке уйти от столкновения, но отец, оступившись, навалился на неё. Не растерялся, как она ожидала, а смял ладонями грудь и начал покрывать поцелуями лицо. Изо рта у него несло так, что у Бев закружилась голова. От слюнявых пьяных поцелуев откровенно тошнило — тем более, он был её отцом.

— Папа! — воскликнула она, пытаясь вырваться, но он только одобрительно рыкнул, прижимая её собой к стене, и задрал подол платья.

— Какая же ты чудная девочка, Элфрида, — слова стали чуть осмысленнее, превратились в мурлыканье, — наша дочурка вырастет такой же, как ты.

Его ладони скользнули ей за резинку трусов, и Беверли изо всех сил закричала и оттолкнула его, как смогла. Отец отлетел к противоположной стене, и, пока он очухивался, Беверли схватила с полки кроссовки и выбежала из квартиры, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Она юркнула в переулок, выхватила из-под крыльца свёрток с принадлежностями для ритуала и, сняв носки, босиком помчалась прочь — только пятки засверкали.

— Элфрида!

Пьяный рёв отца слышался где-то позади, но Беверли не помнила ни одного раза, когда он двинулся бы на её поиски — разумности ему не хватало, чтобы осуществить что-то сложнее возвращения в квартиру и водворения своего пьяного тела на кровать или диван. Наутро он не помнил, как приходил домой, и Беверли ему верила — потому что иначе получилось бы, что пьяным он оправдывает приставания к ней.

Слюна на её лице высыхала от встречного ветра, и Беверли плакала от отвращения, но убегала, лихорадочно соображая, куда бы заскочить, чтоб провести ритуал без свидетелей.

В сгущающихся сумерках сверкнул фосфорно-белым текст на зелёном фоне: «Нейболт-стрит». Беверли мгновенно вспомнила старую развалюху, бывшую когда-то роскошным деревянным домом, и рванула к ней из последних сил. Камни нещадно врезались в ступни на каждом шаге, но Беверли переполняло отчаяние, и боль казалась не такой уж большой платой за возможность скорее добраться в относительно безопасное место.

У крыльца старого дома Беверли остановилась, переводя дыхание, и начала обтряхивать ноги, чтобы надеть носки. На глаза ей попались красные тряпочки — обрывки резиновых воздушных шариков. Беверли было совершенно всё равно, кто решил прийти сюда отпраздновать что-то. Она обула одну ногу, обтряхнула другую, натянула носок. Обуваясь в кроссовок, пригляделась к двери. Та не была забита досками в отличие от окон, а вот запиралась или нет?

Впрочем, замок за столько лет, скорее всего, кто-то да сломал. Беверли слышала, что тут тусуются наркоманы и алкоголики, но ничего, кроме пары старых пивных бутылок у крыльца, не говорило о том, что кто-то постоянно посещал этот дом.

Крыльцо заскрипело, когда Беверли взошла на него, будто осуждало каждый сделанный по нему шаг. Глубоко вздохнув, она повернула дверную ручку. Раздался оглушающий скрежет, но дверь открылась.

В доме пахло гнилью, затхлостью и почему-то водорослями. «Наверняка тут когда-то жили рыбаки», — подумала Беверли, осторожно ступая по скрипящему полу. Место для ритуала было идеальным, оставалось только…

— Вот чёрт, — сказала Беверли вслух, сжав переносицу двумя пальцами, и обречённо зажмурилась.

Она забыла нож. 

Глава 3. Ритуал.

Девять месяцев назад. Сентябрь 1994 года.

В принципе, нож или ножницы — неважно. Беверли нечем было порезать себя, чтобы добыть необходимую для ритуала кровь. Всхлипнув, она принялась расчищать пол, надеясь, что придумает что-нибудь, пока будет работать.

Шприцы и вправду нашлись, так что Беверли кое-как смахнула мусор с валявшегося тут же куска брезента, свернула в несколько слоёв и осторожно очистила себе достаточно большой пятачок, чтобы нарисовать на нём пентаграмму. Доски на полу будто специально не рассохлись, прилегая одна к другой так плотно, что демон, если появится, точно не вырвется наружу. Но Беверли сперва нарисовала маленький защитный круг для себя, внимательно просыпав его солью.

Пентаграмму пришлось чертить на глаз, однако Беверли, привыкшей ради развлечения рисовать сложнейшие выкройки без каких-либо вспомогательных штук вроде линейки, начертить круг и вписать в него аккуратную звезду было раз плюнуть. Она по памяти повторила все символы между лучами звезды — они не были сложными, так что Беверли не думала, что ошиблась. Потом она тщательно втёрла в меловую линию по всей пентаграмме крупицы соли, всё больше думая, что занимается какой-то чепухой. Какие демоны, о чём она вообще?

(Мы все летаем здесь внизу, Беверли)

Впрочем, пара поводов верить в то, что демон явится, у неё всё-таки была. Если есть такая штука, как это таинственное злобное Оно, то почему бы не существовать Аду?

Закончив рисовать, Беверли встала и осмотрелась вокруг. Использованные иглы она отмела сразу — кто знает, что было на них, и не заразится ли она, например, ВИЧ. Деревянные щепки и палки не подходили — от заноз тоже бывает много боли. Беверли шарила во всех уголках, но ничего не находилось.

— Дьявол! — ругнулась она в отчаянии, и рядом с ней скрипнул, выдвигаясь, ящик комода.

Беверли отшатнулась, испуганная, но никаких новых запахов или звуков не появилось, и она решилась заглянуть внутрь. Там лежали ножницы.

— Будто только из магазина, — задумчиво пробормотала Беверли, взяв их в руки. — Эм… Спасибо?

В воздухе витал еле заметный аромат серы, и более всего — из ящика.

«Из Канала пахло гнилью, — вспомнила Беверли, — сера была в библиотеке». Эта мысль странным образом успокаивала.

На улице почти совсем стемнело, так что Беверли расставила по лучам пентаграммы свечи и зажгла их. Комната осветилась неровным, дрожащим от неощутимых сквозняков пламенем, и Беверли встала в круг. Время подошло, а она так и не придумала, что делать. Изначально она хотела порезать себя — кровь девственницы вполне подходила как жертва, но после того, что сегодня они делали с Бетти, вряд ли её кровь могла оказаться подходящей. Или с женщиной для демонов не считается?

Воспоминания о руках отца в трусиках накатили совершенно некстати, и Беверли всхлипнула. Он вновь назвал её Элфридой, спутал — или нет? — и едва не изнасиловал собственную дочь. Беверли отчаянно желала, чтобы такое больше не повторилось. Она запустила пальцы в волосы…

Вот оно! Где-то она читала, что длинные волосы являются проводником жизненной энергии, антеннами для связи с космосом и так далее. Чем не жертва? А если ещё и пролить на них кровь, чтобы рыжий цвет намокших прядей сменился на тёмно-багровый, в сумерках — так и вовсе чёрный…

Беверли наклонила голову, взяв в ладонь толстую прядь волос.

— Демон желания, я призываю тебя. Услышь мой зов. Не ради забавы тебя призываю, я хочу, чтобы ты выполнил моё повеление. Явись же ко мне и исполни мою просьбу.

Щелчок ножниц — и рыжий водопад посыпался прямо в пентаграмму. Ещё щелчок — ещё один.

— Демон желания, я призываю тебя. Услышь мой зов. Не ради забавы тебя призываю, я хочу, чтобы ты выполнил моё повеление. Явись же ко мне и исполни мою просьбу.

Беверли методично обрезала волосы, медленно и чётко проговаривая каждое слово. Слёзы вновь подкатили к глазам, но она продолжала сдерживать рыдания — в книге строго-настрого запрещали читать заклятие призыва дрожащим голосом.

Волосы становились всё короче и короче. Беверли нащупывала торчащие пряди, отсекала их и кидала в пентаграмму. С каждым произнесённым словом ей казалось, будто свечи горят всё ярче и ярче. К седьмому разу поняла, что не казалось — в комнате стало светло, как днём. Каждая свечка превратилась в подобие маленького солнца.

Беверли занесла ножницы над рукой, примериваясь, где бы сделать лучший надрез. Бетти как-то говорила, что перерезанные запястья потом хуже слушаются хозяев, если задеть сухожилия или мышцы.

— Демон желания, я призываю тебя. Услышь мой зов. Не ради забавы тебя призываю, я хочу, чтобы ты выполнил моё повеление. Явись же ко мне и исполни мою просьбу.

«Ладонь», — наконец решила она и полоснула зубцом ножниц по средней линии из трёх. Боль пронзила руку. Беверли скривилась, но сжала кулак, позволяя крови закапать на волосы. Рыжий цвет, как она и думала, сменялся на багрово-чёрный.

— Демон желания, я призываю тебя. Услышь мой зов. Не ради забавы тебя призываю, я хочу, чтобы ты выполнил моё повеление. Явись же ко мне и исполни мою просьбу.

Беверли договорила и замерла, ожидая. В книге говорилось, что демон попытается её обмануть, заставить выйти из круга…

— Здорово, шлюха.

Вздрогнув всем телом, Беверли обернулась — и только теперь поняла, что забыла закрыть дверь.

На пороге, гадко осклабившись, стоял Генри Бауэрс.

***

Ни в одном худшем сценарии из самых худших сценариев Беверли не думала, что, убегая от отца, может попасться кому-то гораздо более ужасному.

Отец хотя бы просто трахнул её. А в руках Генри сверкнул нож.

Беверли попятилась, забыв о том, что нельзя нарушать границы защитного круга.

— Мой отец сказал, что я не должен тебя убивать, — ехидно сказал Генри, поигрывая ножом, и неотвратимо надвигаясь на неё. — Он не хочет, чтобы я сел в тюрьму из-за какой-то ёбнутой шлюхи, вздумавшей спиздануть про меня, что я педик.

— Генри, — прошептала она и остановилась, почувствовав около пятки жар свечи. — Не надо.

Почему-то нарисованная на полу пентаграмма показалась ей сейчас настоящим жертвенным алтарём. Вот только вызванного ею демона накормит Генри. И попросит чего-то злого, чтобы все вокруг него страдали, а он наслаждался их ужасом, словно лучшей в мире потехой.

Генри сложил нож и отбросил в сторону.

— Я мог бы и не послушать отца, но знаешь — в этот раз он прав. Зачем мне убивать тебя, если я могу сделать с тобой всё, что угодно, и ты никому не расскажешь, потому что тебе придётся рассказать, какого хуя ты сунулась в эту развалину?

Беверли в панике огляделась.

— Да, — продолжал Генри, — я и раньше думал, что ты ёбнутая, но теперь вижу, что вообще отбитая наглухо. Аж руки марать перехотелось. Но знаешь, что, Маршлюха?

От прозвища, придуманного Гретой Боуи, Беверли вздрогнула — из уст Генри оно звучало по-настоящему зловеще.

— Я могу изнасиловать тебя. — Он смаковал каждое слово, наслаждаясь её страхом. — И ты всё равно никому не расскажешь, потому что твой дебил-папочка помешан на том, что ты должна быть «чистой». Кстати, поверить не могу, что ты, выглядящая как натуральная шалава, ещё ни разу никому не дала. Или ты даёшь только папочке, а, Маршлюха?

Случайная догадка попала не в бровь, а в глаз. Беверли смахнула покатившиеся по щекам слёзы, но они не останавливались.

— Что, язык проглотила? — поддел её Генри, подходя уже совсем близко. — Допизделась ты, Марш, ой, как допизделась. Говорила, у меня на тебя не встанет? А это, блядь, что?

Он схватил её за руку и прижал ладонью к своему паху. Почувствовав горячую твёрдость, Беверли рванулась прочь от Генри, но это был не её пьяный отец. Генри был трезвым и гораздо более сильным. Он с размаху дал ей пощёчину — щека онемела, в ушах зазвенело.

— Даже не вздумай пытаться бежать от меня, тупая сука, — процедил он, — а не то передумаю насчёт убийства. Поняла, тварь?

Беверли кивнула, несчастно всхлипнув. Боль была такая, будто Генри ей что-то сломал.

— А теперь — сладенькое, — сказал он и швырнул Беверли на пол.

Она упала точно по центру пентаграммы, вовремя шарахнувшись от горящей как от бензина свечи, и сжалась в позу эмбриона.

— Раздвинь ноги, сука, — прорычал Генри, опускаясь на колени, — говорю же — выпущу тебе кишки, если не дашь. Не станешь рыпаться — так и быть, не скажу твоему ненаглядному папуле, какая его дочь шалава. 

Беверли разразилась рыданиями, но расслабила ноги. Её замутило, а когда лапы Генри опустились на её бёдра, насильно раздвигая их в стороны, едва не вырвало.

— Блеванёшь — прирежу нахуй, — со знанием дела рявкнул Генри, и Беверли с ужасом поняла, что она не первая его жертва в этом плане.

Часто сглатывая, она кивнула. Лицо Генри расплывалось перед глазами из-за слёз, и Беверли прижала руки к груди.

— Сиськи наружу, — велел Генри, стягивая с неё трусы, — живо.

Беверли непослушными пальцами начала расстёгивать пуговицы на платье. Промежность обдало холодным ветерком из-за приоткрытой двери. Генри встал на колени между её ног и рванул платье. Оставшиеся нерасстёгнутыми пуговицы брызнули в разные стороны, и Беверли подумала: «Он не человек. Человек бы не смог оторвать их все разом, они сидели крепко. Может, ему помогает Оно?»

В ответ на эту мысль откуда-то из глубины дома потянуло сыростью и гнилью. Беверли дёрнулась, но тут же получила ещё одну пощёчину от Генри и вскрикнула от боли.

— Ты и вправду тупая, Маршлюха, — прорычал он, расстёгивая джинсы. — Лежи, блять, смирно!

Бетти и ласковые прикосновения остались где-то далеко позади. Беверли апатично подумала, что не предупредила её об Оно, только упомянула о голосах — и это выглядело так, будто у неё начиналась шизофрения. Казалось, сегодняшние ласки на кровати были совсем в другой жизни.

В этой же Генри Бауэрс сплюнул на пальцы, небрежно потёр её промежность, размазывая слюну возле входа во влагалище, и резко толкнулся внутрь. Беверли вновь вскрикнула, инстинктивно попыталась ударить Генри, но он перехватил её руки одной ладонью, прижал к полу где-то в опасной близости от свечи, а другой смял обнажённую грудь. Качнул бёдрами назад, потом вновь вогнал член в неё и уже больше не останавливался.

Беверли рыдала навзрыд, отвернувшись к свече. Ей было больно, ужасающе больно, в разведённых до предела ногах ныли связки, пульсировали сдавленные запястья и до безумия жгло каждое скольжение члена внутри неё. Генри всё это не волновало. Он с взрыкивающими стонами толкался в неё, ускоряясь, пока не начал долбиться, как дятел. Беверли от этой мысли пробрал истерический смех, и рука, мявшая грудь, вновь залепила ей смачную затрещину.

По бёдрам что-то текло на пол, и Беверли отстранённо вспомнила про требования ритуала. Кровь — кровь уже не девственницы.

В воздухе вдруг сильно, одурманивающе запахло серой вперемешку с вонью из глубины дома. Беверли зажмурилась, но сквозь веки видела, что стало темнее.

«Это Оно, — подумала она, решив не открывать глаз, — это конец».

Но сырость и гниль вдруг исчезли, будто то, что распространяло их, ретировалось.

— Демон, — выдохнула она вслух, связав наконец запах серы с тем, что сотворил с нею Генри, и в один миг всё прекратилось.

Движение члена в ней остановилось.

— Ёбаный в рот, чел, — сказал Генри каким-то не своим голосом, — охуевший ты мудила, яйца тебе оторвать.

— Или отгрызть, — тоже Генри, но с другой интонацией, — с особой жестокостью и удовольствием.

Что?..

***

Беверли открыла глаза, протянула дрожащую руку вверх и вытерла слёзы тыльной стороной ладони.

Генри застыл прямо над ней с ошеломлённым выражением на лице — и не двигался. Совсем. Глаза его залила сплошная, непроглядная темнота.

— В-всё прошло п-по плану, — его губы шевелились, голос звучал, но Беверли почему-то знала, что говорит вовсе не Генри, — извини, Б-беверли. Этот вариант б-будущего был единственным, где Г-генри Бауэрс не убивает т-тебя. И он же б-был тем вариантом, где мы выб-бираемся в мир.

— Единственным вариантом, ты же сам говорил, Денбро, — опять Генри, ещё одна, уже четвёртая интонация, — а теперь давай, выметайся из неё.

— Ой.

Тело Генри пошевелилось, будто не знало, как двигаться, и наконец вытащило из Беверли член. Она сразу сжалась в клубочек, тревожно, но без особого страха глядя в чёрные, без белков и радужек глаза Генри.

— Эт-то же вы? — спросила она ломким тонким голосом, звучащим как писк умирающей от голода крохотной мыши.

— Она ещё и разговаривает как ты, Денбро, — проворчал кто-то, — и дьявола ради, отдайте Каспбраку руки!

— Чёртова человеческая шкура, чёртов Ад, чёртова бюрократия и чёртов план побега, который чуть было не пошёл к чёртовой матери! — затараторил вдруг Генри, встряхивая кистями рук. — Денбро, мы, конечно, выбрались, но чтобы я ещё хоть раз согласился на авантюры Тозиера…

Руки Генри прикоснулись к её бедру, и Беверли тоненько вскрикнула, попытавшись отодвинуться.

— Лежи, пожалуйста, смирно, — сказал ещё один, уже знакомый по предыдущим репликам голос, — Каспбрак умеет лечить. Он поможет.

— Заткнись, Хэнском, не мешай! — Речь снова ускорилась, и Беверли поняла, что это был Каспбрак, кем бы он ни являлся. — Но полежать тебе всё же стоит спокойно. Будет щипать и зудеть, не пугайся.

От ладоней по бедру вдруг прокатилась тёплая волна, похожая на возбуждение, но явно направленная. Она пробежалась к синякам на запястьях — и они выцвели в один миг. Лизнула порезанную руку — и та заросла. Коснулась ноющих мышц ног — и их перестало тянуть. Сосредоточилась на горящем от боли влагалище — и Беверли почувствовала, как уменьшается пульсация, уходит ощущение, будто изнутри вырвали кусок плоти. Ещё несколько секунд, и боль ушла совсем.

— Порядок, — выдохнул Каспбрак, — эмоциональную травму, мне, конечно, убрать не под силу, но зато я могу сделать этого мудака импотентом. Хочешь?

Беверли, не задумываясь, кивнула и посмотрела вниз. Каспбрак положил ладонь Генри на его же окровавленный член и зажмурился на мгновение. Член тут же безжизненно повис.

— Готово, — Каспбрак брезгливо вытер руку о штанину, — отвратительное тело. Ни секунды не хочу тут оставаться.

— Ничего не поделаешь, синьор, — Генри заговорил другим голосом, который тоже был Беверли немного знаком, — мы заперты здесь вшестером до того, как создадим себе подходящие тушки. Меня тоже не прельщает, знаешь ли, сидеть в шкуре импотента, я хочу поскорее насладиться всеми прелестями человеческой жизни!

— З-заткнитесь, — заикающийся голос Денбро отличить было легче всех, — извини, Б-беверли. Тозиер слишком много б-болтает.

Тело Генри сняло с себя майку и принялось оттирать с её бёдер кровь. Беверли лежала, раскинувшись морской звёздочкой точнёхонько в лучах пентаграммы, и, закрыв глаза, просто ощущала. Слушала шорох ткани и тихую перебранку демонов, засевших в Генри, чувствовала, как кровь исчезает с кожи.

Ей хотелось заплакать, свернуться в комочек, но сил не было — только отупение и апатия.

— Беверли?

Она открыла глаза и посмотрела на Генри. 

— Да?

Генри вздохнул и заговорил сам с собой:

— Урис?

— Как договориться, так сразу Урис, — этот голос Беверли тоже уже слышала, — а всё потому, что не надо было соглашаться на дипломатические диверсии во времена Вавилонского столпотворения. Теперь вот записали, дьявол их подери, в переговорщики… Беверли, меня зовут Урис. Мы демоны, ты понимаешь?

Она кивнула.

— Сколько вас?

Генри-Урис нахмурился:

— Вообще или здесь, в этом теле?

Беверли блекло улыбнулась:

— В теле. Хотя про первое мне тоже интересно.

Она не знала, почему верит демонам, почему ни капельки не боится. Просто чувствовала, что бояться не нужно.

Урис побарабанил пальцами по губам.

— Нас вырвалось шестеро — по одному на каждую жертву. Один — за волосы, другой — за добровольно пролитую кровь. Ещё четверо пролетели по твоим боли, стыду отчаянию и унижению. Для людей разница мала, но нам достаточно. Пентаграмму нарушил тот, в чьей шкуре мы сидим — поэтому мы вселились в него. Предупреждая твой вопрос — так получилось, что мы знали, что ты будешь проводить ритуал, и подгадали момент побега из Ада.

Беверли привстала на локтях:

— Побега? А разве демоны не добровольно находятся там?

— О, сеньорита, как вы могли так подумать? — воскликнул Генри, воздевая руки к небу, и Беверли поняла, что это — Тозиер. — Ад ведь не зря зовётся Адом! Даже Утренняя Звезда, Люцифер, спустился туда не по своей воле, а потому, что пал! Урис, Хэнском и Хэнлон у нас ведь тоже когда-то были пернатыми…

— Ради всего осквернённого, ЗАТКНИСЬ, ТОЗИЕР! БИП-БИП! — это рявкнул Каспбрак.

— Этот кретин любит выпендриваться, но говорит верно, — вздохнул вернувшийся к управлению голосом Урис, — трое из нас — бывшие ангелы. Мы участвовали в сотворении мира, а потом…

Беверли слушала, приоткрыв от удивления рот.

— Я схожу с ума? — спросила она вслух. — Генри… Напал на меня, и теперь мне кажется, что он говорит на разные голоса?

— Нет, — тот, кто перехватил голос, взял её руку в свои ладони, — Беверли, ты не сошла с ума. Долгая история, но ты помогла нам шестерым покинуть Ад в обход Короля перекрёстков, который сейчас слишком занят. Демонов желаний редко вызывают. Денбро видит различные варианты будущего, и он заметил в одном из них тебя. Генри убивал тебя почти во всех, и только в том, где ты вызывала демона, а Генри усилил твою жертву своим нападением, мы прорывались в Дерри.

— Один шанс из м-миллиона, — снова Денбро, — Хэнском п-прав. Спасая себя, м-мы спасли тебя. Но т-ты ничем нам не обязана.

Беверли села по-турецки, совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы — почему-то ей казалось, что для демонов это не имеет особого значения.

— Могу я задать ещё пару вопросов?

Трогательно-нежная улыбка Денбро на лице Генри смотрелась гротескно.

— С-спрашивай.

— Почему моя жертва подействовала?

Денбро опустил взгляд на её руку между ладоней, которые ему не принадлежали.

— Хэнлон, объяснишь?

— Конечно, — голос, уже знакомый по интонациям умудрённого — теперь Беверли отчасти могла это представить — тысячелетиями жизни бывшего ангела, — Ты хочешь знать, почему твоя кровь подействовала, хотя ты уже не являлась девственницей?

Беверли кивнула.

— Считается ведь, что именно у девственниц кровь самая ценная?

Хэнлон покачал головой:

— И да, и нет. Девственницы, чаще всего, невинны. Ещё не успевают достаточно запятнать себя грешными с точки зрения Небес деяниями. Но подходит кровь любой невинной жертвы, потому что это недобровольно отданная кровь. Отнятая у таких, как ты. Генри причинил тебе боль, нанёс вред, моральный и физический, и эта жертва засчиталась. Никакая голубиная смерть не стоит столько же, сколько страдания невинного разумного существа от стыда, боли и унижения. В твоём сердце в тот момент буквально взорвалась, скажем так, пространственная бомба, открывшая проход нам шестерым. То, что в начале ты добровольно отдала свои волосы и немного крови, просто довершило дело. Из тебя могла бы получиться сильная ведьма, но не советую — ведьмы после смерти попадают в Ад, а делать там нечего.

— Кроме пыток грешников и соревнований, кто больше людей совратил на грех в свои короткие вылазки на землю, — вставил Тозиер — его игриво-насмешливую интонацию Беверли начала узнавать слёту, — поэтому мы, собственно, и свалили из Ада. Никаких развлечений.

— Т-тозиер утрирует, — Денбро вновь улыбнулся ей с лица Бауэрса. — Мы хотим обрести настоящие т-тела, и только в Дерри есть существо, п-поглотив которое, мы шестеро снова с-станем людьми, сохранив п-при этом способности.

— Трое из нас — снова, — поправил его Урис — его интонации были певучими, похожими на мелодичный щебет птиц, — а трое — впервые. Надо же узнать, ради чего Он сбросил нас с Небес.

— Он — это Бог? — спросила Беверли.

— Да, — Урис вздохнул, — как-нибудь я расскажу тебе эту историю, но не сейчас. На улице уже темно, тварь, живущая под этим домом, отправилась на охоту через чёрный ход — почувствовала нас. А тебе совершенно нечего делать тут, когда у тебя дома есть постель и еда.

При этих словах Беверли резко вспомнила, чем занималась до того, как пришёл Генри. И что демонам верить нельзя.

— А сейчас т-ты скажешь, что д-демонам верить нельзя, — грустно улыбнулся Денбро — кажется, он улыбался всегда, — но б-будешь не п-права. Азазель, может, и з-забыл, но я п-помню, что при сделке д-демон не имеет п-права лгать. Только т-тогда сделка будет иметь цену.

— Ты нас вызвала, крошка, — Тозиер наклонил голову, пристально глядя на неё, — мы обязаны тебе нашей свободой. И будем ещё более обязаны, если ты решишься на то, что предсказывал Денбро. Только ты можешь предложить это нам, и только тогда мы спланируем то, как и когда убьём ту тварь, что жрёт здесь людей почти с тех самых времён, как наши пернатые превратились в кур гриль.

— Бип-бип, Тозиер, как же ты заебал! — взвыл Каспбрак. 

Беверли осмотрелась — заляпанные кровью волосы на изрядно стёршихся меловых линиях пентаграммы, валяющийся неподалёку нож, который, как она теперь знала, стал бы последним, что к ней прикоснулось, если бы не демоны. И ругающийся сам с собой, явно неадекватный Генри Бауэрс.

Ответ пришёл сам собой, и Беверли произнесла его, не раздумывая.

— Возьмите меня.

— Мы бы с радостью, сеньорита, — весело затараторил Тозиер, опередив остальных, — да этой тушке уже никого не взять.

Беверли измученно скривилась и выдернула у него руку.

— Б-бип-бип, Тозиер, — сказал Денбро укоризненно и обратился к ней: — Т-ты уверена?

— Если что-то случится с Бауэрсом, пусть даже он самая распоследняя в мире тварь, я не хочу, чтобы это случилось по моей вине, — медленно произнесла Беверли. — И вам будет удобнее, если вы будете говорить в моей голове. Я же смогу слышать вас как собственные мысли?

— Да. Конечно, сможешь, — ответил Хэнском — он говорил с ней тоном восхищённого мальчишки. — Только так и должно было быть.

Глава 4. Легион.

Шесть месяцев назад. Декабрь 1994 года.

— Бев, уже утро. Вставай.

Беверли застонала, перевернулась на другой бок. В голове мягко засмеялись.

— Бев!

— Ну ещё пять минуточек, — заныла она, накрываясь одеялом с головой.

— Чья там сегодня очередь?

— Моя.

Урис отбросил одеяло, сел и потянулся. Беверли захныкала:

— Нечестно!

— Очень даже честно, юная леди, — парировал Урис, вставая на ноги. — Куда опять подевались тапочки?

— Мой косяк, — Тозиер наклонился и пошарил под кроватью, — Беверли вчера вырубалась на ходу, и я подхватил контроль.

— Когда т-там уже к-каникулы? У т-тебя же свободной минутки нет, Б-бев.

Беверли с тоской взглянула на календарь.

— Через неделю.

На календаре висела прикреплённая скрепкой полоска фотографий из фотобудки в кинотеатре «Аладдин» — сияющие Бетти и Беверли строили рожицы, смеялись и целовали подруга подругу в щёку.

Восемь месяцев назад. Конец октября 1994 года.

— Мне точно можно идти?

Беверли крутилась перед зеркалом. Пушистый нежно-персиковый свитер и зелёная юбка-комбинезон были достаточно приличными, чтобы отец отпустил её гулять с подругой. Тозиер вызвался сопровождать их — демоны старались всё время быть на связи и не оставлять Беверли одну.

— Да, — Хэнском поднял руку и погладил по плечу, — немного развеяться тебе не помешает.

Числа на листке календаря, подписанном «Октябрь», почти все были вычеркнуты за исключением последних двух. Беверли, сияя, вычеркнула ещё одно, обведённое в красное сердечко.

— Если что, мы с Тозиером задержим Оно. Денбро же увидит, если что-то будет не так?

— Д-да. Не волнуйся, Б-беверли.

Но почему-то она всё равно нервничала. Странное предчувствие беды — у кого его не бывало? Как часто оно не подтверждалось? И сколько раз человека или близких ему людей спасала от, например, аварии невинная мелочь вроде забытых дома ключей от машины?

Беверли решила отмахнуться от тревоги. В самом деле, с таким отцом как у неё идти на свидание со своей девушкой под носом у гомофобного города… Ещё бы не волноваться!

Урис, Хэнлон и Каспбрак уже отправились к своим «шпионам» — отстающим ученикам, которые брали книги по истории Дерри и США якобы для школьных проектов. На самом же деле одержимые дети помогали демонам таким образом потихоньку выстраивать шаг за шагом историю появления в Дерри Оно. Потом Каспбрак аккуратно подлечивал последствия пребывания демонов в организме (дегидратация, недостаток микроэлементов и прочие мелочи вроде небольшой анемии или внезапной простуды), а Хэнлон подтирал детишкам память, причём так, что опыт чтения оставался. Не сказать, что это сыграло какую-то большую роль, но у Виктора Крисса и Рыгала Хаггинса оценки значительно улучшились.

В конце концов, даже Генри поумерил свой пыл и перестал гонять младшеклассников, впервые начав получать отметки, отличные от «E». Про то, что он сделал с Беверли, Генри не помнил. Хэнлон стёр ему память о том вечере, когда Беверли вызвала своих демонов. Первое время она всё равно шугалась Генри, но Хэнлон предусмотрительно оставил ему смутное осознание, что внезапная импотенция в столь юном возрасте как-то связана с тем, что он обидел Беверли. Так что Генри даже не пытался её тронуть.

Собственно, демоны продолжали удивлять Беверли своими способностями — открывались они медленно и неохотно. Она считала, что торопиться некуда — её в окончательные планы собирались посвятить на новогодних каникулах, а пока Беверли больше интересовала Бетти.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Марш! — раздался знакомый звонкий голос из гостиной, и Беверли улыбнулась.

— Так, я убегаю! Пока, Хэнском и Денбро!

Она привычно зажмурилась, пока демоны покидали её тело, и откашлялась.

— Зажжём, детка? — спросил Ричи, и Беверли с азартом кивнула.

Бетти ждала её в прихожей, с видом заправской скромницы беседуя с её отцом. Бетти терпеть не могла прикидываться «нормальной девочкой», но по негласному этикету Дерри это был вопрос выживания. 

— Папочка, я вернусь к девяти, — отрапортовала Беверли, наслаждаясь теплотой и любовью в глазах Бетти.

Она грелась под её взглядом, чувствовала себя намного увереннее. Тозиер любил пройтись по этому с похабными шуточками, но после того, самого первого раза больше никогда не обижал её. Он говорил что-то вроде: «Какого цвета должны быть свадебные колокола у церкви, в которой венчают женщин? Сам-то я туда зайти не смогу».

По радио и телевизору, в журналах и газетах до Дерри долетали отголоски сексуальной революции. Открыто преследовать геев решались немногие моральные уроды без инстинкта самосохранения: в полиции уже появилась пара сотрудников, которых женщины не интересовали как сексуальные партнёрши. Беверли не раз слышала от отца: «Когда я был моложе, педики боялись жить открыто», но то был её отец. Он всегда находил, кого и за что можно ненавидеть.

Любовь, бывшая такой крепкой когда-то, истончалась с каждым днём так же, как крепли феминистские убеждения. Беверли всё ещё не разобралась ни в чём до конца, но была уверена, что когда-нибудь разберётся. И теперь она понимала, что её отец — ужасный человек, однако поделать ничего не могла — доучиться оставался один год, и возможностей закончить школу в Дерри, не живя с отцом, у Беверли не было. Он по-прежнему оставался ей дорог — выкинуть из жизни человека, который тебя вырастил, не так-то просто, — но теперь Беверли не винила себя в том, что недостаточно хороша для звания его дочери, и знала, что не она причина самоубийства матери, а рак последней стадии.

— Идём?

Бетти протянула ей ладонь, вырывая из потока мыслей, и Беверли вложила в неё свою.

— Идём.

***

В тот вечер показывали «Интервью с вампиром», и после фильма Беверли с Бетти заскочили в фотобудку, чтобы сделать себе на память несколько снимков, а затем пошли по домам, провожая друг друга.

— Я не спорю, как мужчины они очень симпатичные, — твердила Бетти, держа Беверли за руку. — Но Бев, девочка — это ужасно. Я имею в виду не историю, а актрису. Думаю, как бы это не был её первый поцелуй. Она же совсем крошка, как такое можно снимать?

Беверли представила себя в такой ситуации и поморщилась:

— Фу, и правда мерзость. Педофилия. Бедная актриса.

— Хотя история, конечно, интересная, — вздохнула Бетти. — Запертая в детском теле взрослая женщина… Должно быть, жутко оставаться всю жизнь заложницей одной формы, не имея возможности вырасти.

Беверли передёрнуло — они шли неподалёку от Канала, и ей вспомнился мёртвый Эдди Коркорэн, который тоже никогда уже не вырастет…

— Бет, давай не будем.

Бетти глянула на Канал и приобняла её за плечи.

— Конечно, Бев.

— Если что, я рядом, — вставил Тозиер. — Не бойся.

Они должны были расстаться почти у дома Бетти, так что Беверли не волновалась за свою девушку. Но всё равно, когда из-за поворота на очередной улице им неожиданно встретился клоун, вздрогнула.

— Приве-е-ет, девочки, — обратился он к ним писклявым голосом, странно контрастировавшим с гигантским ростом. — Хотите шарик?

Беверли слышала, что в Дерри опять приехал бродячий цирк, так что она, вздохнув, спросила:

— Сколько он стоит?

Клоун широко улыбнулся — на мгновение Беверли показалось, что слишком широко, но потом она моргнула — и не поняла, в чём было дело.

— Абсолютно ничего. Настоящий бесплатный шарик, чудо в наши дни, не правда ли?

— Он мне не нравится, — сказал вдруг Ричи, — не бери ничего из его рук. Мне кажется, он связан с той тварюшкой, на которую мы точим зубы.

Беверли согласно кивнула.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Да, спасибо.

Бетти протянула руку за шариком. Клоун вынул из своей связки один и протянул ей:

— Есть только красные, но, думаю, вам понравится, как он летает.

Беверли замерла, вглядываясь в клоуна. Несмотря на её опасения, он ничем не походил на Эдди или мёртвых детей. Да, он был довольно жутковат, но её отец в минуты гнева выглядел куда более опасно, чем этот клоун.

Однако эти слова про то, как шарик летает...

Бетти улыбнулась:

— Спасибо.

Клоун потешно поклонился ей.

— Пожалуйста. Всегда приятно заводить новых друзей. Со мной ведь никто не хочет дружить.

Беверли потянула Бетти прочь, но та всё равно обернулась:

— Это они зря. Я бы с вами с удовольствием подружилась.

— Добрая девочка, — растроганно покачал головой клоун. — Спасибо.

Никаких попыток напасть — просто разговор. Беверли напрягала невозможность заговорить с Тозиером — её мысли демоны почему-то не слышали, хотя она их — запросто. Ей хотелось спросить, почему он так отреагировал на клоуна, но не могла.

До дома Бетти они дошли в молчании. Беверли крепко сжимала руку в кулак, чувствуя, как её пальцы немного отталкиваются от ладони — Тозиер так пытался изобразить, что держит её.

— Ну, пока? — спросила Бетти, улыбаясь.

Шарик в её руке нервировал Беверли, но это был всего-навсего шарик.

— Пока.

Они поцеловались в обе щёки и, оглядевшись, украдкой — в губы. Бетти погладила её по щеке и пошагала к дому. На крыльцо напротив вышла старушка с кошкой на руках — наверняка направлялась куда-то в гости.

Беверли вздохнула и пошла домой, постоянно оглядываясь.

— Этот клоун напомнил мне Лестата, — сказала она вслух, и Тозиер тут же отозвался:

— Не зря. Я не знаю, почему, но мне он показался не совсем человеком. В Дерри вообще туговато с обычными людьми, но по-другому. Этот клоун…

Он не договорил, просто умолк. Беверли тоже молчала.

— Когда-то я был владельцем бродячего цирка, — вдруг заговорил Тозиер, — в средние века, как их сейчас называют, большая часть моих артистов могла найти работу только у меня — сейчас дела, честно говоря, не лучше. Люди с генетическими болезнями, вроде покрытых волосами как шерстью с рождения или сиамских близнецов, считались уродами — долгое время, недавно перестали, конечно, но общество всё равно их не принимает. Я давал этим людям работу, кров и пищу, а они приносили мне прибыль. 

Он был первым, кто сам решился рассказать ей свою историю — Беверли смутно представляла себе, что у каждого из шести её демонов был какой-то эпизод, подаривший им способности, и даже не знала точно, в чём они состоят. Демоны не спешили ей доверять.

Тозиер же почему-то решил заговорить.

— Я, конечно, был той ещё сволочью — не зря стал демоном, поверь. Я попал в Ад и почти сразу стал помогать истязать других грешников. Говорят, некоторые праведники, кого занесло в Ад из-за того, какими они были до своей праведности, держатся до сих пор, хотя в Аду день идёт за год. На земле проходит сто дней — в Аду целый век. У единиц хватает пороху противостоять соблазну освободиться от мучений, начав помогать своим мучителям. Но на земле я успел натворить дел…

Беверли обняла себя за плечи, ободряюще погладила.

— Продолжай.

— Мои клоуны вот так же разгуливали по городам, — Тозиер использовал её голову, чтобы кивнуть в сторону, — развлекали толпу, отвлекали яркостью и представлениями артистов-уродцев, пока несколько незаметных простых людей, в том числе и я, грабили граждан. Но денег вечно не хватало. Не всегда представления получались достаточно интересными, и я пошёл на перекрёсток. Тогда демоны отзывались проще — распространение церковных учений закрыло многие пути и наложило кучу запретов. Я продал душу за то, чтобы знать толк в развлечениях — думал, что будет лучше получаться отвлекать народ. Демон дал мне срок в десять лет, и всё это время я блестяще выступал, создавал потрясающие номера с помощью артистов и начал зарабатывать деньги, которые мне в качестве вора и не снились. В голодные года люди прокармливали нас, радуясь, что кто-то отвлёк их от скорбной рутины, в сытые мы не знали недостатка в деньгах.

Беверли обхватила ладонью своё плечо, сжала.

— Я научил всему, что знал, своего лучшего друга Карла. Когда десять лет минуло, за мной пришли адские гончие, и вот я здесь. Что сталось с цирком, не знаю — на землю впервые попал уже в начале девятнадцатого века. Надеюсь, они прожили хотя бы относительно сытую жизнь, — глухо договорил Тозиер и умолк.

— Спасибо, Тозиер, — сказала Беверли, встав на пороге дома. — Спасибо, что довери...

Чей-то душераздирающий крик разорвал тишину осеннего вечера, и Беверли обернулась.

Страшная догадка пришла сразу же.

— Бетти! — воскликнула она и хотела было рвануть назад, но её перехватили за локоть.

— Оставь, Бевви, — рявкнул отец — злился он явно не на неё. — Я сбегаю. Будь дома и никому не открывай.

Беверли кивнула и юркнула за дверь, закрываясь на замок. Её трясло.

— Тозиер, я в безопасности, лети к Бетти, — попросила она, — посмотри, как там она.

— Урис посмотрит, — Тозиер перевёл её глаза на серый дым, начавший было сочиться под дверь. — Да, старина?

Дым тут же растворился.

Беверли заломила руки, тревожно глядя на дверь.

Демоны потихоньку стягивались один за другим, переговаривались в её голове.

Наконец вернулся Урис.

— Она мертва, — сказал он просто.

Беверли рухнула на колени, запрокинула голову и закричала.

Шесть месяцев назад. Декабрь 1994 года.

Знания — сила. Этой прописной истине учат ещё в школе, но, только потеряв Бетти, Беверли поняла, как ошибалась. Как они все ошибались.

Будь в тот день с нею Хэнлон, он сумел бы замедлить время. Он, бывший ангел, оказался Сеерой — демоном времени и памяти. Умел замедлять и ускорять ход времени (раз в несколько лет — время не терпело вмешательств), мог изменять и стирать память. Беверли знала, что он способен на что-то такое — но знай она, на что конкретно, никогда не согласилась бы, чтобы такой ценный союзник её покидал.

Или, например, Беверли могла бы рассказать Бетти о демонах. Тогда кто-то из шестёрки мог бы сопровождать её, когда тем вечером мама послала вернувшуюся Бетти в магазин. Та выбежала из дома «на секундочку, одна нога здесь, другая там» — и исчезла. Её видели несколько соседей — она прошла до поворота, магазин был уже за углом — но ни в магазине, ни дальше по улицам во все стороны Бетти не появлялась. Пронзительный крик — и всё, как будто она растворилась в воздухе.

Беверли в тот вечер наорала на Денбро, который отвлёкся на расследование способов расправиться с Оно малой кровью и не увидел в будущем смерти Бетти. Она кричала и плакала, а потом легла на кровать и долго не реагировала на попытки демонов её расшевелить. 

Труп Бетти нашли через несколько дней. Вернее, половину трупа — другая была обгрызена так, что под напором мощных челюстей сдались даже кости черепа и таза. Это было послание — Оно предупреждало Беверли, что не стоит пытаться идти против него. Урис объяснил — пара птиц видела, как Оно вытаскивало труп из канализации и при этом разговаривало само с собой.

Рядом с трупом нашли обрывки красного воздушного шарика.

***

Вообще, у каждого из забравшихся в голову Беверли демонов были исключительные способности. Например, Урис, или Кайм, как его звали в Аду, не просто так понимал язык птиц — в бытность ангелом он умел принимать облик дрозда. И потому, когда он рассказал про это, Беверли поняла, как много упускала из виду.

Все эти месяцы демоны не покидали её тело надолго. Она училась в школе днём, а вечером демоны диктовали ей то, что уже удалось узнать.

— На каникулах мы, наконец, решим, как будем ослаблять Оно, — сказал Урис, будто услышав, что Беверли думала про него.

— Если не придумаем, как сделать его достаточно нематериальным, чтобы можно было поглотить, мы все умрём, — добавил Хэнском. — Не хочу, конечно, никого пугать…

Семь месяцев назад. Начало ноября 1994 года.

— … Не хочу никого пугать, но в городе вводится комендантский час, — сказал директор, стоя за кафедрой на сцене актового зала. — После участившихся случаев гибели учеников мы обязаны ввести такие меры для всеобщей безопасности. Вы, уважаемые школьники, должны понимать, что находиться на улице в одиночестве, без сопровождения небольшой компании или взрослых, попросту грозит вам смертью.

Беверли не особенно прислушивалась к тому, что говорят. Она теребила потрёпанную обложку «Мифа о красоте», глотая слёзы. Денбро, дежуривший в её голове сегодня, пристыженно молчал.

Беверли больше его не винила — в конце концов, предсказать всё невозможно. Но боль раздирала изнутри.

Впервые кто-то полюбил её, был с ней заботливым и ласковым — и снова она осталась одна.

— … свободны.

Зал загудел, все быстро поднялись со своих мест, пытаясь первыми пробиться к выходу. Беверли даже не шевельнулась. Сидела, опустив голову, молча терпела презрительное фырканье и удары по коленкам. Если бы тут была Бетти… Но её не было.

Шум толпы уходящих школьников постепенно стихал, и наконец в актовом зале стало тихо.

— Ты не имела права являться на её похороны, поганая шлюха.

Беверли равнодушно подняла глаза. Грета Боуи стояла над ней, уперев руки в бока, и злобно кривила губы.

— Не твоё дело, — буркнула Беверли, вновь возвращаясь взглядом к книге.

— Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю! — рявкнула Грета и, когда она не отреагировала, схватила за подбородок.

— Денбро, — спокойно сказала Беверли, — сделай глаза, пожалуйста?

Грета оскалилась:

— Ты ещё и тронулась, Маршлюха. Мило. Может, ты ещё и…

Беверли искренне насладилась тем, как Грета завизжала безо всякого перехода, не закончив фразы. 

— Спасибо.

— Всегда п-пожалуйста.

Грета попятилась, дрожа всем телом, и Беверли встала. Она видела своё отражение в чужих зрачках, как растрёпанные короткие рыжие волосы смотрелись с поглощёнными абсолютной чернотой глазами. Беверли выглядела как разъярённая фурия — при том, что всего лишь зловеще усмехнулась. Грета не вызывала у неё ярости, только искреннее презрение. Бетти дружила с ней, да, но только с Беверли расслаблялась и открывалась.

— Т-ты… — Грета с трясущимися губами указала пальцем на неё. — Т-ты…

— Имела полное право находиться на похоронах своей близкой подруги, — отчеканила Беверли, тесня Грету к дверям. — И если ты думаешь, что я испугаюсь тебя только потому, что все эти годы старалась не обращать внимания на вашу травлю, ты ошибаешься. Игры кончились, Грета. Станешь мне мешать или, дьявол тебя упаси, кому-то расскажешь — окажешься в психушке раньше, чем успеешь пикнуть. Твоя наглая заносчивая мордашка мне надоела, но из уважения к памяти Бетти и тому факту, что ты всего лишь глупая девочка, которая ещё многое не понимает в этом мире, я не буду тебя трогать. Однако не беси меня, Грета Боуи.

— П-припугнуть? — спросил Денбро, и Беверли кивнула.

Рот открылся сам собой, и оттуда потёк серый стелящийся туман, от которого несло серой.

Грету как ветром сдуло, и Беверли, когда Денбро вернулся в неё, рассмеялась, долго и истерически. Денбро завладел её руками и гладил по плечам, пока смех не перешёл в горькие рыдания. Беверли свернулась на скамейке, всхлипывая, и уткнулась лбом в холодное лакированное дерево.

— Мне знакомы т-твои чувства, — сказал Денбро тихо, стирая с её щеки мокрые дорожки. — Рассказать?

Беверли снова кивнула, сворачиваясь клубочком.

— Я — Б-барбатос, — начал он, подложив руки под её щёку, — демон, умеющий н-находить спрятанные сокровища и п-предсказывать будущее. Собственно, п-потому наша шестёрка и считает м-меня негласным лидером — я нашёл м-место и время, где мы можем сбежать, и п-просто собрал ту команду, которую смог, п-потому что ни за что не с-сумел бы смыться из Ада в одиночку. Но моя способность находить с-сокровища появилась у меня б-благодаря тому, что я был п-пиратом.

— Пиратом? — голос еле слушался её, но Беверли была слишком удивлена, чтобы думать о том, как расстроена.

— Д-да, — Денбро улыбнулся. — Я с моим младшим б-братом избороздил сотни м-морей, ограбил т-тысячи судов. Демонское п-проклятие забывать своё имя стёрло моё из п-памяти, но это не важно. Я видел б-будущее ещё человеком — т-так мы узнавали, куда п-плыть, чтобы добыча б-была побольше. А как д-демон, я получил свою способность, к-когда решил избавиться от б-брата.

Беверли села, вытирая слёзы.

— Но почему?

Денбро пожал её плечами.

— Он хотел сдаться. Честно п-признаться в пиратстве, раздать сокровища б-бедным и надеяться на п-пощаду. «Зачем нам это всё?», — г-говаривал он. Я так не считал. И, наверное, п-правильно — если у нас всё п-получится, на эти сокровища мы б-будем жить припеваючи. Я всё ещё п-помню, где их спрятал. Я убил своего б-брата и кинул труп на п-присыпанные землёй сундуки. Если кто и нашёл его за все эти г-годы, то наверняка п-подумали, что это могила.

— Какой ужас, — прошептала Беверли.

Денбро кивнул.

— Я не г-горжусь, однако знаю, что т-ты чувствуешь. Я тосковал по б-брату. Но, опустив меч, т-ты его уже не п-поднимешь. Моя команда б-была за этот вариант, а через п-пару лет они скормили рыбам меня. Уже д-демоном я понял, что могу н-находить любые сокровища, к-какие спрятаны в земле и на ней. Это как п-память о брате, ведь в Аду я его не встретил.

Беверли положила ладони на щёки, погладила.

— Пойдём домой, Денбро?

— П-пойдём, — Денбро помолчал, пока она вставала и выходила из рядов скамеек, а затем добавил: — Это сокровище я уже н-нашёл…

Шесть месяцев назад. Декабрь 1994 года.

— … нашёл? Как — что? Ящик с украшениями, конечно, нам ещё с этой стеной заканчивать!

Беверли вошла в школу и недоуменно огляделась. Тут и там, привязанные на ниточках, порхали бумажные снежинки, повсюду висела сверкающая мишура и — кое-где, где позволяла техника безопасности — перемигивались лампочки новогодних гирлянд.

— Рождество? — спросила она вслух, получив несколько согласных бормотаний в голове. — Но когда год успел закончиться?

— То одно, то другое, — Хэнском потянул её в сторону, когда мимо проносили ворох каких-то пенопластовых штук. — Я слышал, за внеклассную работу по украшению школы в твою личностную характеристику ученицы могут написать что-то лучше: «Вела себя тихо и незаметно».

— Предлагаю оставить Мулциберу подготовку и порвать танцпол! — воскликнул Тозиер у неё в голове. — Пойдёшь со мной, Бев?

— Она и так с тобой, дурень, — возмутился Каспбрак, но ноги уже несли Беверли к информационному стенду.

Широким и округлым почерком Хэнскома она вывела своё имя напротив графы «установка декораций», и припустила вдогонку к ребятам, тащившим пенопласт.

— Я же ничего не умею, — зашипела она на Хэнскома, но тот и бровью не повёл:

— Бев, не бойся. Я — бывший Его Архитектор, а теперь — архитектор Ада.

— Из говна и палок дворец построит, — доверительно зашептал где-то внутри Тозиер. — Бойся его! Вонять же будет.

— Бип-бип, Тозиер! — крикнул Каспбрак так, что Беверли аж зажмурилась.

— Марш?

Она встала по стойке смирно и мило улыбнулась однокласснику, Бену Барнсу, который узнал её. Команда с пенопластом остановилась передохнуть, и она их нагнала.

— Привет, — Беверли обвела рукой пенопласт. — Будете делать декорации для вечеринки?

— Ага, — Барнс прилагал видимые усилия, чтобы не опускать взгляд ниже её лица, и Беверли слегка пожалела, что надела свитер с вырезом. — Хочешь помочь?

— Да, — она смущённо убрала прядку волос за ухо. — Я, вроде как, хорошо умею рисовать и неплоха в архитектуре.

— Рисовать? — Барнс нахмурился. — А поступать будешь куда?

— В Парсонскую школу дизайна, — быстро ответила Беверли, не успев толком подумать. — Уже подала документы. Только не говори никому, мой отец против.

— Растреплет, — флегматично бросил Тозиер. — Или просто так, или попросит подержаться за сиськи. Зря ты, Бев.

Она и сама уже поняла — Барнс усмехнулся, засунув большие пальцы в карманы штанов. Он был симпатичным — темноволосый, высокий, белокожий. Даже квадратные очки не портили вид, а подчёркивали линию челюсти.

— Бисексуалка, — вынес вердикт Тозиер. — Но он всё равно распиздит. Что делать будем?

— Я могу вмешаться, — спокойно сказал Хэнлон. — Хотя ради рождественского чуда…

Голоса в голове превратились в неразличимый шум — демоны секретничали.

Беверли мило улыбалась Бену.

— Нет проблем. Поможешь донести пенопласт? — поинтересовался он таким тоном, будто спрашивал, какого цвета на ней трусики.

— Да, конечно.

Бояться она не боялась — демоны уже не раз показывали, что могут помочь ей закончить школу без приключений и не разозлить отца.

Семь месяцев назад. Конец ноября, 1994 год.

— … римские легионы. Ага, и имя мне — Легион, удивительно, как в тему, — заметил между делом Урис.

С похолоданием количество жертв Оно упало до нуля, так что Беверли с чистой совестью ушла головой в учёбу. В тот день она сидела в столовой и, время от времени надкусывая сэндвич, корпела над проектом по истории. К сожалению, для того, чтобы взять проект по истории Дерри на каникулы, ей нужно было сделать несколько пробных по любым временным периодам на выбор. Беверли выбрала правление Юлия Цезаря — Урис в те времена как раз выполнял задания Ада в Риме и мог травить байки про «божественность» кесаря хоть сутками, так что недостатка в информации у неё не было.

Проблема была в том, что Каспбрак захандрил. Беверли то и дело простужалась из-за не очень тёплой поношенной одежды и категорически отказывалась покупать что-то новое. Каспбрак лечил её каждый раз, но ворчал долго и с наслаждением. Тозиер называл его «мамочкой» и умилялся тому, как Каспбрак уморительно бесится.

— Потише, пожалуйста, — попросила Беверли в ответ на очередной вопль в своей голове. — Я тут учиться пытаюсь!

— Это кому ты говоришь потише, а, шлюшка?

Беверли подняла голову. «Боже, нет, только не снова…»

Перед ней стояли Виктор Крисс, Рыгало Хаггинс и Генри Бауэрс. Они, вероятно, проходили мимо со своими подносами и услышали, что она сказала.

— Никому, — буркнула она, вновь опуская голову в конспекты и надеясь, что физическое внушение, сделанное Бауэрсу Каспбраком в доме на Нейболт-стрит, даст свои плоды, и эти придурки отвалят так же, как подвалили.

— Повтори-ка?

Виктор и Рыгало наклонились поближе, и Рыгало, оправдывая свою кличку, открыл рот и с наслаждением отрыгнул ей в лицо.

Беверли не успела среагировать — глаза моментально заволокло чернотой.

— Нахуй отсюда пошли, пока я не сделал так, что яйца у вас отвалятся к чертям собачьим, — зло прорычал Каспбрак, медленно поднимаясь из-за стола.  
Если его разозлить, контроль над телом он захватывал прочно и безапелляционно. Оставалось только ждать и просить, чтобы он был помягче. Чем Беверли и занялась.

— Каспбрак! — воскликнули они с Тозиером в один голос. — Не натвори дел!

Рыгало и Виктор от вида её нечеловеческих глаз моментально потухли. А вот Генри почему-то наоборот оживился.

— Ты кому вздумала указывать, сука? — рявкнул он и, сделав выпад вперёд, наотмашь дал Беверли смачную пощёчину.

— Идиот, — прокомментировал Урис холодно. — Если что, в Бангоре наверняка промышляют подделкой документов. Как-нибудь скроемся.

Но Каспбрак не размазал Бауэрса и его дружков по полу слоем мясного фарша толщиной в дюйм. Вместо этого он махнул рукой — точно так же, как Генри — и на не омрачённых присутствием ума лицах банды Бауэрса появились огромные воспалённые прыщи. Беверли от одного их вида передёрнуло — в шестнадцать один такой вскочил у неё на щеке, так даже кожный дефект остался.

Виктор, Рыгало и Генри, как по команде, взвыли и схватились за лица. Видок у них был тот ещё.

— Бу! — Поднял на них руки карикатурным жестом привидения Каспбрак, и банда Бауэрса порскнула прочь — даже подносы побросали.

Каспбрак, не возвращая Беверли контроль, спокойно обошёл стол и подобрал с пола несколько контейнеров.

— Две порции салата, сок и более приличный гамбургер, чем твой, Бев, — перечислил он, складывая добычу на стол. — Если ты будешь хорошо питаться, иммунитет, который у тебя упал из-за гиповитаминоза и нервного недоедания, восстановится. Приятного аппетита.

Передав контроль Беверли, Каспбрак что-то тихо сказал Тозиеру, и тот тоже задумчиво завис где-то на периферии сознания.

Урис откашлялся, хотя ему-то как раз было незачем.

— Итак, на чём мы остановились?

Но Беверли было интересно другое.

— Каспбрак, а из какой эпохи родом ты? — спросила она шёпотом, открывая контейнер с салатом.

— Предположения есть? — деловито ответил тот вопросом на вопрос.

Беверли пожала плечами и шёпотом предположила:

— Пандемия чумы? Какая точно, не знаю.

Каспбрак весело оскалился — она научилась это чувствовать.

— Юстинианова чума. Блестящая догадка, — похвалил он. — Я был приближённым лекарем Юстиниана Первого. Император за мелкую провинность — какую-то болячку не вылечил по щелчку — понизил меня в звании и отправил на одну из своих войн — можешь, кстати, взять этот период как второй доклад, правление Юстиниана Первого полно кровопролития и смерти. Учитель точно от тебя такой подлянки не ждёт. Ну, в общем, я ушёл из родного города рядовым солдатом и вернулся тоже — но не просто рядовым, а ещё и больным. Экипаж моего корабля почти вымер, и я вплавь добрался до другого и смешался с толпой. Мне хотелось отомстить за погубленную карьеру, тем более, что я чувствовал — мне не прожить и нескольких дней. Так что я стал тем первым, кто принёс чуму в Константинополь. Меня на воротах встречал сам Чума — при параде, на коне. Он отдал мне честь — думаю, тогда способностями и наградил. Так я стал Марбасом, демоном-лекарем. В Аду я занимался тем, что излечивал грешников для новых сеансов бесконечных мучений. Мне это надоело, а Тозиер был со мной знаком — и притащил меня к Денбро. Дальше ты знаешь.

— Потрясающе, — искренне восхитилась Беверли, зачерпнув ложкой салат. — Возьму доклад.

Каспбрак в ответ на это подтолкнул её руку ко рту.

— Сначала еда, а потом будешь дальше учиться, — заворчал он. — Какая борьба с Оно, когда ты ешь как попало и что попало?

— Ма-а-амочка, — издевательски захихикал Тозиер, и Беверли, жуя салат, разочарованно застонала.

Ругань пошла на новый виток.

Шесть месяцев назад. Декабрь 1994 года.

Иногда Беверли задумывалась — а почему она безоговорочно поверила своим демонам и впустила их? Ведь во всех преданиях и легендах твердили — демоны лгут. Но слова Денбро о том, что при заключении сделки нельзя лгать, убедили её за считанные секунды.

Только со временем она начала понимать, сколько зла могла бы натворить, будь эти демоны действительно отвратительными безжалостными тварями. Например, когда за пару вечеров практически в одиночку (технически — своими изобразительными талантами и архитектурными — Хэнскома) превратила актовый зал в настоящую пещеру ледяной ведьмы. Из пенопласта, целлофана и кое-каких ещё дешёвых материалов ей удалось то, что не всегда удавалось голливудским специалистам по реквизиту: реалистичность. В актовом зале будто действительно пронёсся снежный ураган, заморозивший то тут, то там фигуры танцующих людей. Они дались Беверли особенно легко, будто они с Хэнскомом вырезали из пенопласта, подчищали и покрывали краской самих себя, кружащих в вальсе.

Тозиер тоже приложил руку к торжеству — свалил из головы Беверли в неизвестном направлении, но следы его деятельности выдавали, что он где-то рядом. То в пунше неожиданно оказалось прилично градусов алкоголя (разумеется, никто ничего не сказал учителям, да и те не особо возражали). То музыка из устаревшей и отвечающей вкусам преподавательского состава вдруг стала модной и современной. То…

— Потанцуем, крошка?

Беверли, одетая в белое простенькое платье, обернулась — и увидела Бена Барнса. Вот только за стёклами очков не было привычного блеска глаз — сплошная чернота.

— Тозиер! — укоризненно шепнула она, хватаясь за протянутую руку. — Нельзя же так эксплуатировать Хэнлона! Его способности не безграничны, он не может стирать память и оставлять пустое место, заменять приходится! И ты знаешь, что мой отец…

— Всё схвачено, детка, — Тозиер обнял её за талию, притягивая к себе, и Беверли вдруг стало жарко. — Малыш Бен, как и все в этом зале, будет считать, что ты скромно стояла в сторонке весь вечер. Это тебе наш с Хэнлоном рождественский подарок. Веселись, пока можешь, крошка.

Беверли кивнула — с началом нового года она собиралась ещё усиленнее учиться и параллельно всерьёз заняться вопросом уничтожения Оно. Ловить чудовище по всему Дерри было сложно и не нужно, так что они собирались вычислить его логово (предположительно тот самый дом на Нейболт-стрит) и заставить принять истинную форму (вот тут план пока простаивал). Потому предложение развеяться Беверли приняла с охотой.

— Потанцуем? — спросила она Тозиера, злясь на себя за то, что сердцебиение вдруг так ускорилось.

«Это же Тозиер, — сказала Беверли самой себе. — Ты его уже долго знаешь, зачем волноваться?»

Но впервые он был не в её голове, а напротив. Впервые она не могла почувствовать, что он будет делать, не могла попытаться остановить ещё на уровне импульса.

«Вот как это будет, — подумалось ей, — когда они будут так же материальны, как и я. Их же шестеро, бо… Чёрт возьми». Имя господа она не употребляла с тех пор, как в её голове появились демоны — не специально, просто так. Только теперь заметила.

Тозиер похабно ухмыльнулся и накрыл ладонью ягодицу сквозь ткань платья, заставив Беверли отчаянно покраснеть.

— Мы так зажжём, что ты будешь помнить это до конца своих дней.

Как по команде, включилась не очень модная, но обожаемая Беверли «Just Like Heaven» The Cure, и Тозиер потянул её на танцпол. Беверли, рассмеявшись, остановилась напротив него и растрепала пальцами волосы, начиная танцевать.

— «Покажи мне, как ты делаешь тот фокус,  
Который заставляет меня кричать», она сказала.  
«Который заставляет меня смеяться», она сказала.

Тозиер прямо в танце провёл у неё рукой за ухом, заставив сладко задрожать, и протянул ей невесть откуда взявшуюся розу. Беверли удивлённо охнула и взяла её, понюхав. Роза пахла бархатно и сладко, как полагалось пахнуть настоящей розе.

— И её руки обвились вокруг моей шеи.  
«Покажи мне, как ты делаешь это,  
И я клянусь тебе, я клянусь тебе, что  
Я убегу с тобой,  
Я убегу с тобой».

Беверли обняла Тозиера за шею, всё ещё держа в пальцах цветок. На них никто не смотрел — все были слишком заняты, танцуя, но вокруг них словно образовался пузырь, где не могли помешать ничьи локти или ноги. 

— Вращаясь на этом головокружительном краю,  
Я целовал её лицо и целовал её голову,  
И мечтал обо всех различных способах, которые мог использовать,  
Чтобы заставить её сиять.

Она смотрела на Бена Барнса, и блики полутёмного зала отражались от его очков. Но там, в непроглядной черноте его глаз прятался Тозиер — настоящий, такой, каким он был всё это время. Никто из демонов не говорил в этот момент, никто не пытался вмешаться в их уединение.

Тозиер наклонился и накрыл губами её губы. Беверли встала на цыпочки, поддерживаемая его руками, чувствуя себя лёгкой снежинкой, которая вот-вот растает от его жара. Горячий влажный язык скользнул по её языку, и колени Беверли подогнулись. Цветок выпал из непослушных пальцев. Тозиер приподнял её, не отрываясь от поцелуя, и поставил ступнями на носки своих туфель.

— «Почему ты сейчас так далеко?», она сказала,  
«Почему ты даже никогда не узнаешь, что  
Я люблю тебя,  
Что я люблю тебя».

Жар трепетал на языке, на кончиках пальцев рук и ног. Беверли вся трепетала, будто в предвкушении чего-то потрясающего. Тозиер заговорщицки ей улыбнулся и отпустил, оставляя вспоминать, как стоять на нетвёрдых ногах и как танцевать.

— Ты, мягкая и только  
Ты, потерянная и одинокая,  
Ты, странная как ангелы…

Тозиер скривился на слове «ангелы», и Беверли засмеялась, вновь обретая уверенность.

— Танцующие в глубочайших океанах,  
Кружащиеся в воде.  
Ты просто как мечта,  
Просто как мечта.

***

После The Cure включили знаменитое «Footloose» Кенни Логгинса, и дискотека разогналась, так же, как и Беверли, поймавшая волну веселья и счастья. Они с Тозиером танцевали, не жалея ног, держались за руки или отходили друг от друга, и действительно зажигали так, как никто.

Беверли хохотала, как безумная, и наслаждалась этим вечером. Все мысли о будущем и прошлом, которые так тревожили её в обычные дни, разлетелись испуганными бабочками.

Они с Тозиером несколько раз наведывались к шведскому столу — перекусить и выпить пунша, от которого голова кружилась, а слабость в ногах увеличивалась. Но Беверли было хорошо — так, как когда-то с Бетти. Оказалось, она успела забыть, каково это — быть счастливой.

Запах пота смешивался с ароматами духов, зал разогревался, и Беверли совсем потеряла счёт времени. Очнулась только тогда, когда Тозиер в очередной раз привлёк её к себе и шепнул на ухо:

— Это последняя.

Уловив знакомые ноты, Беверли прикрыла глаза и прижалась щекой к широкой груди, в которой быстрее, чем положено, билось сердце, увы, не принадлежащее Тозиеру.

— За каждым твоим вдохом,  
За каждым твоим движением,  
За каждым нарушенным тобой обещанием,  
За каждым твоим шагом  
Я буду наблюдать.

В голове вдруг подхватили на разные голоса, Тозиер подпевал ей на ухо, и Беверли вдруг почувствовала себя невероятно любимой — хотя никто не говорил этого вслух.

— Каждый день  
За каждым твоим словом,  
За каждой твоей интрижкой,  
За каждой ночью, проведённой с тобой,  
Я буду наблюдать.

— Вообще-то это называется преследованием, — шепнула она Тозиеру и поцеловала под ухом. 

Он вздрогнул, сильнее сжав ладони на её талии.

— Не сейчас, детка, — хрипло ответил он. — Подожди, пока песня закончится, и я покину это тело, хорошо?

— О, разве ты не видишь, что принадлежишь мне?  
Как моё бедное сердце болит с каждым шагом, который ты делаешь?

И Беверли неожиданно поняла — он не хочет, чтобы какой-то чужой человек был рядом с ней. Только они шестеро — может, если бы Бетти…

— Если бы Бетти была жива, — сказала она, — вы бы нашли способ от неё избавиться?

Тозиер надломленно улыбнулся:

— Детка, я старался сделать этот вечер прекрасным для тебя, чтобы ты не грустила. Нет, мы бы не избавлялись от неё, мы бы нашли способ вписать её в нашу семёрку и стать восьмёркой. Она, знаешь ли, символ бесконечности, если её положить. 

Беверли уткнулась лбом ему в грудь.

— Я не грущу, Тозиер. Я просто поняла, что хочу домой. С тобой и остальными. Можно?

Её сердце синхронизировалось с его. И Тозиер ответил:

— Хорошо.

Они оделись и вышли на улицу. Тозиер выскользнул из Бена Барнса, вновь заняв положенное ему место в голове Беверли, а Хэнлон, поведя рукой, окончательно заменил Бену воспоминания.

— Только не вздумай назвать меня Беном, когда я обрету тело, — попросил вдруг Тозиер. — Хочу какое-нибудь королевское имя.

— Например, Придурок (Dick), — ехидно предложил Каспбрак.

— У этого имени ещё одно сокращение есть, — сказала Беверли, уходя от сияющей рождественскими огнями школы. — Ричи.

— Ричи Тозиер, — попробовал Тозиер, — отлично. Только зови меня пока по фамилии. Хочу, чтобы ты впервые назвала меня по имени, когда у меня будет своё собственное тело.

— А мне нравится имя Бен, — заметил Хэнском. — Так что другое можно не придумывать.

— Я люблю имя Эдвард, — вздохнул Каспбрак.

— Ага, Эдди, — подхватил Тозиер, — Эдди-Спагетти. Эдвард-Спагедвард!

— Клянусь, Тозиер, ещё хоть слово!..

— Бев!

Беверли остановилась.

— Не может быть… — прошептала она.

На освещённой лунным светом и огнями рождественских гирлянд улице стояла Бетти.

— Бев! Иди ко мне!

— Вот уебан, — выругался Тозиер. — Всю малину мне испортил! Ну, держись у меня, щенок. Сегодня мой день!

По щекам Беверли текли слёзы. Она без споров отдала контроль над руками Тозиеру, и тот прикоснулся ладонью к гирлянде, обвивавшей перила Канала.

— В святые дни демоны имеют мало силы, но я — наоборот. Я — Нибрас, ответственный за развлечения. Праздность — это мой конёк, и сегодня никакие призраки прошлого тебя не потревожат.

Второй рукой он накрыл Беверли глаза.

— Спи, тварь.

Ладонь опустилась, и Беверли посмотрела вперёд.

На улице никого не было.

— Я не знаю, сколько продержится сон, — сказал Тозиер, — но тебе лучше поторопиться, Бев.

***

Отца дома не было. С тех пор, как мама 

(убила себя)

умерла, они не праздновали Рождество. Собственно, впервые это не расстраивало Беверли — ошарашенная появлением призрака Бетти, посланного Оно, всё ещё разгорячённая ночью танцев, она не знала, куда себя деть. Поэтому приняла душ, поужинала и легла в кровать.

Сон не шёл.

— Тозиер, — позвала она.

— Да?

Беверли уже не особенно стеснялась, но произносить такое вслух было волнительно.

— Ты говорил подождать, когда мы танцевали. Мы дома.

Её рука поднялась сама собой, погладила по щеке.

— Ты точно в порядке? — Спросил Тозиер. — Оно сделало всё, чтобы…

— В порядке, — перебила Беверли. — Пожалуйста, Р… Тозиер.

Она едва не оговорилась — почему-то на язык так и просилось нежное «Ричи» вместо звонкого «Тозиер».

— Хорошо.

В комнате было прохладно, так что Тозиер вынул её руки из-под одеяла и вытянул вверх, а потом заскользил кончиками пальцев одной по коже другой.

— Закрой глаза.

Он попросил, а не сделал сам. Беверли послушалась.

Тозиер продолжил ласкать её руки — медленно, щекочуще, так, что хотелось усилить нажим и почесать кожу. Когда желание почти стало нестерпимым, Тозиер запустил пальцы в её короткие волосы и нежно начал массировать, почёсывая голову и одновременно позволяя прочувстововать прохладное скольжение прядей по коже.

Одна ладонь спустилась ниже, погладила по щеке. Кончики пальцев остановились на губах, и по телу Беверли вдруг прошла волна странного томления — ещё не дрожь, но что-то близкое. Тозиер чуть надавил, отгибая нижнюю губу подушечкой большого пальца, и Беверли неосознанно приподняла голову, пропуская палец глубже, касаясь его языком.

Уши будто кто-то накрыл ладонями, изменяя звуки. Тозиер скользнул в её рот ещё двумя пальцами — указательным и средним.

— Оближи.

Его голос слегка подрагивал.

Беверли послушалась. Её вторая рука соскользнула с головы, юркнула под одеяло и начала быстро подтягивать кверху подол ночной рубашки, задирая. Мокрые пальцы убрали изо рта, прикоснулись к соску, сжали.

Беверли охнула, и кто-то в голове зашипел:

— Не так же быстро!

— П-прости.

Ноги начали тереться одна о другую, и рука, державшая подол, двинулась к краю трусиков. Беверли уже ничего не контролировала — но чувствовала всё.

Демоны в голове переговаривались тихо, договариваясь в обход неё. Пальцы начали было тереться внизу, размазывая выступившую на складках влагу, но кто-то возразил. Беверли повернули на бок, засунули одну руку под подушку, другую сжали на груди, сильно стиснули бёдра, переплетая ноги, и начали ритмично раскачивать. Сначала было не очень понятно, зачем, но потом Беверли распробовала — и, если б могла, стала бы двигаться активнее.

Удовольствие нарастало постепенно. Повинуясь чьему-то тихому приказу — волнуясь, Беверли не различала голосов — её рука соскользнула с груди вниз, ткнулась между сжатыми бёдрами и протолкнула четыре пальца внутрь.

— О-ох, — простонала Беверли, понимая, что, если бы делала это одна, обязательно остановилась бы, не удержав контроль.

Но демоны не дали ей отступить: пальцы входили в мокрый скользкий канал, гладили горячие стенки. Сжатия бёдер набирали темп. Беверли почувствовала, что ей отдали контроль над головой, и благодарно уткнулась пылающим от стыда и удовольствия лицом в прохладную подушку.

Пятый палец присоединился к остальным, и внутрь толкнулись уже горстью, глубже, чем раньше. Всё тело пульсировало и горело. Беверли крепко зажмурилась, чувствуя, как внизу живота, набирая силу, качает кровь ещё одно сердце. Ей казалось, что оно вот-вот разорвётся от напора. Очередное сжатие бёдер, ещё один толчок…

Беверли вскрикнула, ощущая, как рот наполняется слюной, а руки и ноги слабеют. Электрические искры удовольствия разбежались по каждому нерву, снимая напряжение, и она словно превратилась в гигантский кусок желе. 

— Тебе хорошо? — спросил Тозиер, поворачивая её на спину, и раздвинул ноги, лениво скользя по влажным складкам, будто невзначай задевая чувствительный клитор.

— М-м-м, — ответила Беверли, не открывая глаз.

Ей было хорошо, но не только физически — она чувствовала, как её любят.

Она больше никогда не будет одинока. И отомстит за Бетти.

— Бев?

— И-де-аль-но, — по слогам проговорила она и сглотнула слюну. — Ещё раз?

Глава 5. Клоун.

Январь 1995 года.

— Бевви, я ухожу.

— Ага, пап. До вечера.

Хлопнула входная дверь, и Беверли вздохнула.

— Помоем посуду и за дело?

— Терпеть не могу мыть посуду, — заныл Тозиер. — Урис, пожалуйста?

— Лентяи!

Беверли, усмехнувшись, отдала контроль над руками Урису и обратилась к остальным:

— Итак, что мы знаем?

Пока выходило, что знают они немного. Кое-какие ниточки Хэнлону и Хэнскому удалось подобрать, Каспбрак не погнушался забраться в Грету Боуи и расспросить её дядю, мистера Кина, который заведовал аптекой. Бумаг было много, времени на обсуждение мало. Только сегодня, когда отец Беверли отправился на очередную смену, выдалась возможность поговорить.

— Оно появилось здесь в давние времена, — начал Хэнлон. — У нас нет возможности заглянуть в записи Метатрона, ангела, который вёл записи обо всех событиях за историю этой вселенной, но, если учесть во внимание слова индейцев и кое-какие слухи, ходившие в Аду, легенды об этой твари были ещё тогда, когда коренные американские культуры только зарождались.

— У меня большой опыт общения с охотниками, — вставил Тозиер. — Любил развлекаться, дуря им головы. Максимум, на что можно было бы списать эту тварь из знакомого им — «тэллус». У жителей Гималаев так зовётся злое колдующее существо, читающее мысли и превращающееся в самые худшие страхи.

— Но ведь не только в страхи, — задумчиво сказала Беверли. — В тот день, когда мы с Бет… В общем, когда я видела его клоуном. Я же не боюсь клоунов, так?

— Тут очень интересно, — подхватил её мысль Хэнском. — Если хорошо подумать, вспомнить легенды Гималаев, то ясно, что любое существо подчиняется законам формы, которую принимает. Например, демонов нельзя убить в теле человека, ударив или выстрелив простым оружием. Но Сэмюэль Кольт однажды собрал револьвер, из которого можно было убивать демонов. И ангельская сталь или зачарованный ведьмой нож способны уничтожить тот серный дым, которым мы становимся. Вместе с человеком, правда. С меняющим облик существом сложнее — оно боится того же, чего и то, во что оно превратилось.

— Демонов можно убить? — удивилась Беверли.

— Горишь желанием? — осторожно спросил Каспбрак.

Беверли помотала головой.

— Просто это странно. Продолжим.

— В общем, — Хэнлон кивнул на стопку бумаг, пока Урис вытирал руки, — пока точно ясно одно — эта тварь не похожа ни на что из того, что нам известно. Стало быть, она не отсюда.

— В смысле? — нахмурилась Беверли.

— Я говорю, пришельцы — пришельцы, что вы будете делать? — напел Тозиер песню Radiorama.

— Чем б-бы Оно ни б-было, Оно инопланетное, — пояснил Денбро. — Д-другой ответ не находится. 

Урис посадил их за стол и быстро разложил кругом бумаги.

— Учитывая, что мы и сами подозревали, что наш Создатель — это чей-то ещё проект, ничего странного. Судя по всему, наша вселенная живёт по своим собственным законам — значит, тот, кто занимался её сотворением, не особенно раздумывал. Создатель часто говорил, что изобретал многое на ходу. Курированием долгоиграющих проектов занимались ангелы — всем, кроме человечества.

— Ага, такое ощущение иногда, что кто-то просто мучился несварением и выблевал нашу вселенную, — усмехнулся Хэнском. — Не то, чтобы я особенно в это верил, но мысли проскакивают.

Каспбрак взял слово:

— Тем более, что существует ещё один уровень бытия, на котором существуют все всадники Апокалипсиса. В нём нет времени как такового, только бесконечное пространство, знаете, как та бесконечность, на которую простирается наша вселенная, но ещё дальше. Для этого уровня жизнь ангела — что жизнь человека в масштабах не то, что Земли — этой вселенной. Кто-нибудь понимает, что я говорю? А то я уже сам начинаю путаться.

Беверли сидела, запустив пальцы в волосы.

— Да, — медленно заговорила она, — я тебя понимаю. Но если предположить, что эта штука пришла из места, где жизнь ангела не длится вечно… Чёрт возьми, сколько же ей лет?

— Большой вопрос, — кивнул Хэнлон. — Но его мы оставим на потом. Сосредоточимся на истории, которая известна людям — я чувствую, что есть закономерность кроме той, которую мы нашли.

Беверли провела пальцем по линии, вдоль которой были написаны даты. Первая начиналась с тысяча семьсот девятнадцатого года.

— Закономерность?

— Ага, — Каспбрак ткнул в начало линии, — вот здесь, видишь? Основание Дерри. Девяносто один человек, целое поселение, люди, которые называли себя «Дерри Компани». Пропали той осенью, когда пытались осесть в этих местах. Все вещи остались целы, ни следов борьбы, ни признаков, что колония вымерла от болезни. Самое интересное — в Аду никто из них не отмечался, а в те времена на пять человек приходилось минимум по трое грешников. То есть, получается, они не умерли до конца — их души ещё где-то в Дерри.

— Но Оно — если это Оно — убило их кучу лет назад! — Воскликнула Беверли.

— В Дерри никто п-по-настоящему не умирает, — спокойно сказал Денбро. — Любой из б-бывших ангелов подтвердит. Самоубийцы т-тоже попадают в Ад, и т-твоей матери там нет. П-прости, Бев.

Беверли сидела и пыталась осмыслить сказанное.

— Но, если это так… Души людей — куда они деваются?

— На этом и строится наша теория, что Оно родом не из нашей вселенной, — пояснил Хэнлон. — На Земле никто не питается душами и не удерживает их целую вечность. Немногих отступников Ада и Рая быстро находят свои, чудовищ уничтожают охотники. Задержка в пару сотен лет возможна, но местоположение души можно отследить с помощью адских гончих. Как-то раз демон перекрёстка заключил договор с жителем Дерри — я помню про этот случай, слышал. Так человека до сих пор периодически разыскивают. Душа просто не нашлась в назначенный срок. То ли Оно их прячет, то ли…

— Ест.

В комнате стало ощутимо холоднее, когда Беверли озвучила свою догадку. Осмыслить сам факт чего-то такого было жутко — всё же в Аду и Раю души не переставали существовать совсем, оставалась хотя бы какая-то надежда, что с близкими можно будет встретиться на Страшном суде… А тут — полная безысходность.

— Так, — голос её дрожал, — то есть Оно не совсем материально, меняет форму, куда-то девает души и, скорее всего, слопало первых поселенцев. 

— В общем и целом — да, — кивнул Хэнлон, — теперь следи за руками.

Он достал несколько листочков, исписанных разными почерками.

— Вот это — краткий пересказ произошедшего с поселенцами. Дальше даты слегка размываются до взрыва на металлургическом заводе Китчнера на пасху в тысяча девятьсот десятом. Это весна, так? Вот — записанная Каспбраком история убийства в тысяча девятьсот тридцать восьмом банды Брэдли, случайно попавшей в Дерри и расстрелянной местными жителями. Кое-кто из расстрельной команды ещё жив — участвовал почти весь город. Вот тут — записки Хэнлона от местного, который чуть не сгорел в клубе «Чёрное пятно» в тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят седьмом. Понимаешь, о чём я?

Беверли посмотрела на цифры, пошевелила губами, высчитывая.

— Плюс-минус двадцать семь или восемь лет? Выходит, это цикл?

— Возьми с полки пирожок, крошка, — одобрил Тозиер. — Видишь ли, частые смерти и исчезновения для Дерри — дело обычное, но конкретно массовая гибель жителей случается раз в этот срок. Будто город регулярно приносит дань кровавому божку, только это вовсе не божок.

— Всех человеческих божков мы знаем, — подтвердил Урис, — многих создавали мы или наши братья. Но суть вообще не в том.

Заговорил Денбро.

— Я видел в б-будущем, что мы п-попадаем в Дерри и разрываем это существо на части, а п-потом пожираем. И становимся людьми. Д-души, забранные Оно, уходят из Д-дерри, и цикл не п-повторяется.

Беверли бледно улыбается:

— Так вот зачем вы здесь?

— Не совсем, — Каспбрак сдвигает бумаги чуть в сторону. — Если мы сожрём эту штуку, сможем сами менять форму. Знаешь, как у племён-каннибалов в Африке — съешь часть врага и заберёшь его качества. Для материальных существ, то есть для людей, этот закон не работает. Но вот на уровне, на котором существует Оно — вполне. Говоря простыми словами, мы обретём способность стать снова людьми.

— Не все из нас снова, некоторые впервые, — вставил Урис.

Беверли перебила начавшего было вновь возмущаться Каспбрака:

— Вы говорили, да. И теперь я понимаю, как это работает. Проект по истории Дерри мы, считайте, сделали, но как будем выманивать Оно?

— Это не п-понадобится, — твёрдо сказал Денбро. — Оно само тебя найдёт.

Три месяца назад. Март 1995 года.

«Разыскивается Реджинальд Хаггинс», «Разыскивается Виктор Крисс» …

— Почему взрослым всё равно?

Беверли стояла перед стендом, где на ветру трепетали листовки. 

Весь город знал эту историю — Генри Бауэрс был единственным, кто вернулся из канализации живым. Они залезли туда, преследуя кого-то из младшеклассников, вроде Фредди или Фрэнки Росса. Мальчишка скрылся от них где-то в Пустоши и вечером вышел к людям, а Бауэрс явился только утром, когда его отец успел поднять на уши целый Дерри.

Беверли ходила в Пустошь искать Бауэрса вместе со своим отцом, и именно к ним — да ещё к миссис Уильямс, которая была в их тройке — вышел Генри. Выглядел он жутко — седой от ужаса, трясущийся, лепечущий что-то невразумительное.

На памяти Беверли это был первый раз, когда для поисков детей начали прочёсывать местность. Обычно всё шло по схеме «объявить в розыск — напечатать листовки — развесить повсюду — ждать, пока всплывёт труп». Может, дело в том, что Генри был сыном Бутча Бауэрса, полицейского, может — в чём-то ещё. Но забыть бессмысленный взгляд глаз Генри оказалось невозможно.

Беверли снарядили ехать с ним в Центральный госпиталь Дерри. Почему-то только её Генри выделил среди людей, занимавшихся его поиском. Подошёл, взял её за руку, как трёхлетний малыш, держащийся за мамочку в огромном супермаркете, и забормотал что-то.

Пока скорая неслась к госпиталю, Беверли прислушалась.

— Через сумрак столб белеет, в полночь призрак столбенеет. Через сумрак столб…

Это звучало как молитва, и демоны посоветовали узнать у Бутча, в чём дело.

— В детстве Генри видел, как повесилась его мать, — сказал Бутч жёстко, глядя, как сына увозят на сидячей каталке в сторону психиатрического отделения, — и он начал заикаться. Местный логопед посоветовал ему эту скороговорку от заикания. Через несколько лет он и думать забыл, что когда-то не мог предложения договорить, не споткнувшись о слово.

Хэнлон в это время смотрел воспоминания Бутча и подтвердил, что так и было.

— Он только не упомянул, что обещал убить Генри, если тот не справится с заиканием. Говорил малышу, что он виноват в смерти мамы.

Беверли глянула в сторону, куда увезли Генри.

— Оказывается, не так уж мы с ним непохожи, — прошептала она, и на глаза ей навернулись слёзы.

Конечно, и речи не шло о том, чтобы простить Генри за тот эпизод на Нейболт-стрит — но теперь Беверли хотя бы понимала, почему он со всеми был так жесток.

Генри просто не умел по-другому. И это в глобальном смысле надо было менять. Оно отравляло жизнь жителям Дерри с момента основания города.

Вот и сейчас, глядя на ориентировки Рыгала и Виктора, Беверли ощущала ярость. Пусть банда Бауэрса была полными моральным уродами, они всё же оставались людьми, принадлежали к её биологическому виду. А это существо, кем бы Оно ни было, сожрало их. Или же похитило вместе с душами.

Беверли не возражала против Ада для засранцев, но даже их ей было жаль отдавать тому, что воспринимало любого из людей как пищу и при этом было разумно.

— Так почему взрослым всё равно?

— Потому что Оно проще питаться детьми, — сказал Хэнском, — детей проще напугать. А для взрослых придётся постараться. Взрослые не боятся чего-то одного вроде мумий или оборотней — их страхи сложнее. Дети больше боятся тогда, когда не чувствуют защиты со стороны родителей, учителей или других старших. Оно слишком давно в этом городе. Взрослые — это бывшие дети, с пелёнок усвоившие местный кодекс «Надейся только на себя».

— Это ты сам придумал? — спросила Беверли, отходя от стенда и направляясь к школе.

— Нет, — Хэнском сорвал листик с дерева, склонившего ветки к тротуару, — мы с Хэнлоном вместе.

«Двадцать семь лет, — думала Беверли, — если у нас не получится сейчас, пройдёт двадцать семь лет. Я не смогу отомстить за Бетти так долго, что могу забыть о том, как сильно этого хотела».

Дело было даже не в том, сумеют ли воплотиться демоны. Для человеческой жизни Беверли двадцать семь лет — долгий срок, и она не собиралась предоставлять его Оно для сытого сна.

— Но почему Оно не убило Бауэрса?

Тозиер, до того молчавший, заговорил:

— Может, потому что у него был дома кое-кто пострашнее, чем какой-то клоун из канализации? Генри свихнулся, но сумел сбежать. Видимо, он видел истинную форму Оно.

Беверли усмехнулась, чувствуя, как по щекам вновь текут слёзы:

— Зная Генри, он попытался высмеивать Оно, и никакие изменения Оно не помогли!

На мгновение показалось, что даже птичий щебет стих.

— Беверли, — простонал Урис, — ты гений! Ну конечно!

И план родился.

Месяц назад. Май 1995 года.

Обложившись книжками, Беверли то и дело растрёпывала пальцами волосы. Каспбрак ворчал и пытался уложить их обратно.

— Наша теория — это только теория, вы же понимаете? — сказала Беверли, перелистнув страницу. — То, что унижение поможет победить Оно. Конечно, Оно откликается на чувства, его форма от них зависит… Но что, если у нас не выйдет?

— Больной вопрос — сами об этом думаем, — признался Хэнлон. — Но у нас будет только одна попытка.

Раздался тихий шелест сквозняка — возвращался с разведки Денбро.

— Есть н-новости, — сообщил он, едва оказавшись у неё в голове.

Беверли тут же отодвинула книжки в сторону.

— Рассказывай.

— Д-девочка, пять лет, — Денбро подтянул к себе тетрадку и быстро набросал портрет — у него были неплохие способности к рисованию. — Видела Оно как к-клоуна с шариками. Оно охотилось, но д-девочка сказала, что к-клоуны смешные, и она совсем не б-боится. Оно открыло п-пасть, а девочка засмеялась. Оно сбежало.

— Но почему? — нахмурилась Беверли.

— Всё подчиняется законам формы, которую принимает, — медленно повторил Урис. — Всё подчиняется… Чёрт возьми! Верно!

— Это существо принимает форму клоуна, но считает себя самым сильным, потому что, ну, знаете, принято бояться огромных зловещих клоунов, которые не пытаются тебя насмешить, так? — затараторил Каспбрак. — А что, если кто-то выполнит закон и посмеётся над клоуном? Не над фокусами клоуна, которыми Оно заманивает детей, не знаю точно, но наверняка. А над самим клоуном? Над существованием Оно?

— Логично, — подхватил Хэнском. — Тогда понятно, в чём слабость Оно. Если Оно принимает форму страхов, а ни ты, ни Бетти не боялись клоунов, но видели его таким в тот день…

— Чёртова тварь боится, что над ней станут смеяться! — воскликнул Тозиер. — Ебануться! Оно принимает форму собственного страха!

— Охуеть, — восхищённо выдохнула Беверли.

— Угу, — тихо согласился с ней Хэнлон.

Полдня назад. Июнь 1995 года.

Она влетела домой, как на крыльях, бросила рюкзак у порога, стянула с ног тканевые туфельки и воскликнула, вскинув руки:

— Последний экзамен — всё!

С финальной волной школьников заключительные экзамены Беверли сдавала для отвода глаз. Разумеется, она уже давно подала документы в Парсонскую школу дизайна в Нью-Йорке. Ответ караулили демоны: один из них постоянно дежурил у почтальона в голове и не отсвечивал, пока наконец заветный конверт не показался среди разносимых писем. Дальнейшее было делом техники: Беверли прятала результаты поступления в ящике комода, где хранила трусики и прокладки. В такие места отцам обычно заглядывать не следовало, да и вряд ли нормальные отцы горели желанием.

Вот только из тени угла, где стояло любимое отцовское кресло, высунулась рука. И в ней был зажат тот самый конверт, в котором хранилось подтверждение, что Беверли может приступить к обучению в сентябре, необходимо только вначале заплатить за первый семестр.

— Что это, Бевви?

— Блядь, — выдохнул Тозиер. — Хэнлон, будь наготове. Бев, дашь отмашку — мы сотрём ему память.

— Это конверт, папочка.

Беверли завела руку за спину и начертила на ягодице слово «Ждите». 

— И что же в этом конверте, Бевви?

Она сделала шаг вперёд.

— Ответ из учебного заведения, в которое я хочу пойти.

Отец поманил её рукой и, пока она шла навстречу, сказал, пристально глядя в её глаза из темноты, как затаившийся удав на глупую обезьянку.

— Скажи мне, Бевви, на этом конверте написано «Университет Хассона»?

— Нет, папочка.

— Может, там написано «Бил Колледж»?

— Нет, папочка.

Беверли приблизилась на расстояние замаха рукой. Отец, не мигая, следил за её лицом.

— Скажи папочке, Бевви, название этого заведения звучит как «Университет Мэна»?

— Нет, не звучит.

Она мысленно умоляла демонов не вмешиваться. Это надо было обсудить, и после выпускного Беверли собиралась так или иначе сказать отцу — вот только сейчас она ещё не собрала вещи для побега, если всё пойдёт не так. Ну, хотя бы посмотрит на реакцию отца и подготовится.

— То есть, — медленно проговорил отец, опуская конверт себе на колени, — это учебное заведение не находится в Бангоре?

Вопросы были очевидными и звучали чертовски зловеще.

— Нет, папочка.

— И ты прятала от меня этот конверт в ящике со своим нижним бельём?

Беверли не ответила, а Хэнском шёпотом спросил:

— Какого хрена он забыл в твоём ящике с нижним бельём?

Отец протянул ладонь — и Беверли вложила в неё свою руку.

— Ты знаешь, что очень тревожишь меня, Бевви?

— Знаю.

Его пальцы до боли стиснули её, Беверли сжала губы, терпя. Демоны пока не вмешивались — и делали правильно.

— Не скажешь ли папочке, куда ты собираешься поехать учиться?

Голос отца был нежен и сладок, будто он вовсе не сердился, но глаза метали молнии.

— В Нью-Йорк.

— Скажи мне, Бевви, много ли в Нью-Йорке мальчиков, с которыми можно остаться на выходных, и делать всякие женские вещи, которые бывают между мужчинами и такими девочками, как ты?

Беверли вспыхнула:

— Папа, я не собиралась…

Отец стиснул её руку так сильно, что она вскрикнула.

— Ты всё ещё моя девочка? Моя маленькая Бевви?

— Да, — прошептала Беверли, сдерживая слёзы. — Отпусти, пожалуйста.

Пальцы, сжатые отцом, горели от боли.

— Скажи мне, Бевви, — он наклонил её к себе и погладил по удерживаемой руке, совсем не так, как гладят отцы. С намёком. — Ты не обманываешь меня? 

— Нет.

Он резко вскочил, сбросив конверт с колен, и толкнул её на пол.

— Снимай штаны.

«Что?», — тупо отозвалось в её голове мыслью и голосами шестью демонов сразу. Хэнлон перехватил контроль над руками — это она почувствовала.

— Снимай штаны, Бевви, — прошипел отец, возвышаясь над ней, — и мы проверим, моя ли ты ещё девочка, или же обманываешь папочку. Генри Бауэрс начал говорить, знаешь ли. И мне не нравится, что он зовёт тебя. Ты спала с ним?

— Беверли, — упавшим голосом сказал вдруг Хэнлон. — Силы не работают. Мы все по одиночке попытались, и вместе. Никак. Мы даже выбраться не можем. Беги.

Только теперь Беверли поняла, насколько сильной была её надежда на то, что демоны защитят её от отца. Она не была готова бежать.

— Папочка, нет! — запротестовала она, пытаясь подняться, всё ещё не веря, что это происходит — хотя вроде готовилась так давно…

Демоны её разбаловали. Она отвыкла быть с отцом настороже, и теперь получала то, чего не видела почти целый год.

Отец сел рывком, сжал коленями её бёдра, чтобы она не брыкалась, перехватил её взметнувшиеся для удара руки. Тонкие запястья поместились в его широкой ладони, и он сжал их чуть ли не до хруста. Беверли извивалась, пытаясь сбросить отца с себя, но он был тяжелее, несмотря на то, что с виду был некрупным человеком.

— Папа, отпусти!

— Ты меня тревожишь, Бевви, — прорычал он, забираясь ей под платье, и рванул вниз резинку бридж, которые она носила, чтобы — вот ирония — не тревожить отца своими обнажёнными бёдрами. — И сейчас я узнаю, напрасно ли я тревожусь.

Она закричала, громко, надеясь отрезвить его — тщетно. Сил не хватало, а демоны, сколько не пытались, никак не могли усилить её своим участием.

— Это Оно, Б-беверли, — вдруг сказал Денбро. — Хэнлон, п-послушай его мысли!

Беверли пришлось посмотреть отцу в глаза, чтобы Хэнлон сумел — всё же любые способности имеют ограничения. Хэнлон специализировался на памяти и потому мог слышать мысли — но только глядя человеку в глаза.

— Это правда Оно, — прозвучали похоронным маршем в её голове слова. — Не сам клоун, но его воздействие. Он глушит наши силы.

Отец тем временем задрал её подол и опустил бриджи вместе с трусиками. Выдержать этот победный взгляд маньяка, дорвавшегося до своей жертвы, оказалось непросто. Последние силы вдруг оставили её — она понимала, что он сильнее, что сейчас, когда демоны ослаблены, он может убить её. Демоны выживут, она — нет.

— Папочка, — по щекам потекли слёзы, — папочка, пожалуйста.

Он чуть приподнялся, стянул бриджи ниже, втиснул колено между бёдрами, раздвигая их. Беверли плакала от страха, беспомощности и отвращения.

Генри хотя бы был ей чужим.

Отец сунул пальцы ей между ног, попытался втолкнуть — но насухую не вышло. Он поднял руку, засунул их в рот, смачивая слюной. Беверли рванулась, поворачиваясь набок, но вывернутые запястья моментально оказались прижаты к полу, а отец всем телом навалился сверху, сосредоточенно пыхтя ей в ухо.

Теперь она не видела того, что он делал, и дёрнулась изо всех сил, когда он нащупал пальцами её вход.

— Если ты ни с кем не была до этого, чего же ты сопротивляешься, Бевви? — доверительно зашептал отец ей на ухо. — Я не сделаю тебе больно, если ты этого не заслужишь, ты же знаешь, верно?

— Папочка… — Беверли всхлипнула, думая, что получится хотя бы его разжалобить.

Пальцы толкнулись в неё и закружили, ощупывая.

— И где же твоя девственная плёночка? — притворно-удивлённо спросил отец, бесцеремонно шаря внутри её влагалища. — Похоже, Бевви, ты обманываешь меня? Как обманывала твоя мама, когда в первую брачную ночь я спросил её, была ли она ещё с кем-то. Твоя мама сбежала от меня, Бевви, и ты тоже хочешь сбежать. Вот только не сбежишь. Ты моя, ясно?

Он вытащил из неё пальцы и сильно, звонко шлёпнул по заднице. Беверли закричала от боли, рванулась — но отец лежал сверху, придавливая, сжимал руки, удерживал ногой её бёдра. Вырваться было невозможно.

Ладонь отца накрыла её ягодицу, сжала. Беверли почувствовала, что что-то твёрдое упирается ей в бедро. Твёрдое и горячее.

— Ты моя маленькая девочка, Бевви, — повторил отец, наминая её зад, — я не смог удержать Элфриду, но ты останешься со мной. Я сделаю тебя моей, Бевви, и не отпущу, ты меня поняла?

Его ладонь снова исчезла — и обжигающая боль шлепка выбила из Беверли новый крик. И ещё, и ещё… Отец бил, не жалея силы, задница горела почти до онемения, Беверли захлёбывалась рыданиями, натурально ревела — но отцу было всё равно.

Оно нащупало её самый жуткий страх и претворяло его в жизнь.

— Бев, послушай меня, — голос Хэнскома прорвался сквозь густую завесу ужаса и боли. — Сейчас он начнёт переворачивать тебя и привстанет. Ударь его пяткой по яйцам и беги в ванную. Там что-нибудь придумаем.

Беверли кивнула, хотя не представляла, где возьмёт силы на удар.

— Моя Бевви, — бормотал отец, остановив экзекуцию и гладя её задницу. — Моя Бевви…

— Будь готова, — скомандовал Урис.

Отец приподнялся, и она что оставалось сил засветила ему пяткой по яйцам.

— У-у-у!

— Беги!

Беверли вскочила, ткнув отца локтем в грудь, на бегу подтянула бриджи, чтоб не мешались, и рванула в ванную. Отец выл её вслед.

— Закройся на задвижку!

Дрожащие пальцы едва сомкнулись на крохотном железном хвостике. Беверли трясло, сердце бешено колотилось в груди.

Демоны взяли контроль над её головой и осмотрелись.

— Бери полку, Бев!

Но её руки не слушались. Беверли оседала на пол, слишком ошеломлённая и шокированная.

— Дайте сюда! — прорычал Каспбрак, хватая контроль над её руками.

Кто-то взялся за ноги, и Беверли встала. Отодвинула шторку, покачнувшись, оперлась ладонью на стену над ванной. Неловко переставила за бортик сначала одну ногу, потом другую. Смахнула с полки всё, что на ней лежало, вынула из пазов — и замерла в ожидании.

Где-то минуту — самую долгую минуту в своей жизни — Беверли слышала только шум крови в собственных ушах. Потом снаружи раздались шаги.

— Г-готовься, — прошептал внутри Денбро.

Отец с ноги открыл дверь в ванную и медленно двинулся к ней. Беверли увидела тень его руки, лёгшей на край шторки, замахнулась — и уже сама, своими руками изо всех сил ударила отца по голове керамической полкой.

Полка, громко соприкоснувшись с черепом отца, треснула. Одновременно с этим раздался короткий хруст, и отец упал на пол. Беверли выронила полку, тупо глядя на то, как из рассеченного лба отца стекает на пол багрово-алая кровь.

— Вот и всё, — сказал Урис, — ты молодец, Беверли.

Она повернулась — и буквально уткнулась горлом в подставленную руку ухмыляющегося Оно. Доступ к кислороду резко перекрыли, и Беверли отключилась.

Сейчас. Июнь 1995 года.

— Беверли! Бев!

— Бев, я чувствую, ты жива. Вставай!

— Беверли, очнись!

— БЕВЕРЛИ!

Беверли открыла глаза. Вокруг было слишком темно, и она осторожно приподнялась, чтобы осмотреться.

Под её ладонями оказался холодный бетонный пол. Вокруг — почти полная пустота, только грязь и лужи. Беверли моргнула, медленно повернула голову, и взгляд наконец наткнулся на что-то.

Огромная куча мусора уходила вверх, и Беверли пришлось подняться на ноги, чтобы разглядеть её поближе.

— Оно забрало тебя, Беверли.

— Ты сейчас у него в логове. То есть не совсем в логове, логово находится ниже, и тебе нужно туда попасть, обязательно нужно, Беверли, только там мы сможем…

— Бип-бип, Тозиер. Дай ей прийти в себя.

— Оно не будет ждать.

— Оно ждёт. И мы тоже подождём.

Беверли споткнулась, но тут же выровняла шаг — скорее, с чьей-то помощью, нежели сама. Её сознание всё ещё было слишком затуманено, чтобы она могла сделать это.

Куча мусора оказалась детскими вещами. Беверли поняла это сразу же, как заметила с краю весёлую, расшитую разноцветными пайетками сумочку с инициалами «Б.Р.» возле смеющейся Минни Маус.

— Бетти… — выдохнула она в сырую, зловонную тишину канализационного туннеля.

— Беверли, — голос Уриса был серьёзным и громким, — ты должна заставить Оно утащить тебя глубже. Пока ты не боишься, Оно не сожрёт тебя — Оно питается страхом. Смейся над ним. Заставь его стыдиться.

— Пусть он почувствует, какой он маленький, — добавил Хэнском, — ты знаешь, как унижения заставляют чувствовать себя маленькой и жалкой.

— Заставь его вжаться в угол, — усмехнулся Каспбрак, — ты и глазом не успеешь моргнуть, как всё кончится.

— И мы больше никогда не дадим тебя в обиду, — голос Хэнлона был мягок, как всегда.

— Мы сами прикончим тварь. Просто выпусти нас, сеньорита, — Тозиер в кои-то веки вёл себя серьёзно.

— Т-ты не д-должна б-бояться, — заикаясь, сказал Денбро. — Мы с тобой.

Беверли сжала руки в кулаки, чтобы дать им понять, что она услышала. Шагнула вперёд, вновь споткнулась, упала прямо в лужу.

Её взгляд выхватил сначала болтающуюся на шее подвеску-ключ, а потом собственные глаза, отражающиеся в мутной грязной воде. Из зрачков тут же начала сочиться чернота, пока не затянула глаза целиком. Беверли моргнула, и вновь увидела радужки и белки.

— Удачи, Беверли.

— Не бойся мерзавца.

Беверли подняла голову. Перед ней оказалась афиша, намалёванная на разваливающемся старом цирковом фургончике. «Пеннивайз — танцующий клоун». Беверли встала, не сводя глаз с ехидно улыбающегося клоуна в середине афиши, но невольно переводила взгляд всё выше и выше, пока увиденное не заставило её отступить на пару шагов.

Куча детских вещей, сваленная прямо на фургончик, почти доставала до решётчатой крышки канализационного колодца, через которую сюда проникал бледный, потерявший всю свою яркость свет солнца. И вокруг этой кучи медленно, словно плавая в невесомости, вращались трупы убитых Оно детей.

— Они и правда летают, — прошептал Хэнском, — вот же сраный ублюдок.

Беверли стиснула зубы, глубоко вдыхая. Оглянулась кругом, увидела огромную дверь, через которую, вероятно, можно будет выбраться потом — если останется, кому выбираться.

Но сейчас бежать она не собиралась.

— Иди сюда, Беверли! — раздался из фургончика приглушённый булькающий голос, словно принадлежащий человеку с перерезанным горлом, из которого с каждым произнесённым слогом толчками выплёскивалась кровь. — Ближе!

Беверли нервно сглотнула, делая шаг вперёд.

Следом, вторя голосу, зазвучала музыка, сопровождаемая скрипом — как от проворачивающейся ручки заводной игрушки.

— Тебя здесь ждут и слёзы, и смех, и пир, и сме-е-ерть…

На последнем слове голос преломился, будто зажевало кассету. На мгновение остался только скрип от вращения ручки в игрушке, но потом кто-то снова заговорил из ниоткуда:

— Сегодня на арене Пеннивайз, танцующий клоун!

Беверли поискала глазами игрушку и нашла в тот момент, когда из неё начал литься злобный смех. Вновь все звуки оборвались, и в оглушающей тишине из коробки под потусторонний хохот выстрелила фигурка клоуна.

Беверли даже не вздрогнула. Просто перевела взгляд на открывающуюся дверцу фургончика, из-за которой лился красно-оранжевый свет, будто из самой Преисподней.

— Да нет, — ласково поправил её Хэнлон, — в Аду свет скорее сине-фиолетовый. Как от молнии, ударившей в айсберг.

И, когда лицо Беверли оказалось освещённым, стало видно, что на губах её играла улыбка.

Глава 6. Воссоединение.

Наверное, у каждого человека есть свой лимит страшных, переворачивающих мир с ног на голову вещей, которые можно пережить. Беверли за прошедший год, без сомнения, этот лимит превысила в несколько раз — и сейчас, глядя на застывшего на сцене фургончика клоуна, вдруг поняла, что не боится.

Генри Бауэрс, смерть Бетти, её собственный отец, навалившийся на неё, как племенной жеребец на кобылу, — всё это уже случилось. Демоны не смогли ей помочь тогда, и неизвестно, сумеют ли сейчас. Но одно казалось ей совершенно ясным — Оно Беверли больше не боялась.

Заиграла музыка — такая, какая включается на цирковых ярмарках, когда народ толпится возле аттракционов, например. Клоун с застывшим без выражения лицом начал танцевать, подкидывая ноги под неестественным для человека углом. Беверли огляделась — и увидела открытую дверь в другой отсек канализации, но даже не сдвинулась с места.

— Давай же, обмудок, — тихо пробормотал Тозиер. — Давай станцуем!

Клоун прыгнул, схватил Беверли за горло. Она изо всех сил вцепилась в руку в белой перчатке, напрягла шею — и продолжала спокойно дышать.

— Я не боюсь тебя, — сказала она.

Оно наклонило её к себе, громко принюхалось. Тряхнуло головой — колокольчики на клоунском костюме печально тренькнули.

— Но ты будешь.

Оно вытянуло руку с Беверли над собой и начало меняться — клоунское лицо трансформировалось, вытягивалось, медленно превращаясь в длинную тонкогубую морду с пастью, полной мелких острых зубов. Глаза закатились и исчезли. Пасть открывалась, будто распускающийся цветок, сразу во все стороны — и в глубине её, там, где у любых других живых существ было бы горло, горел свет.

Тозиер моментально затянул её глаза плёнкой черноты, среагировав раньше всех — и по испуганному крику Каспбрака Беверли поняла, что огни эти не простые.

— Тозиер! Тозиер, мать твою, очнись! Тозиер!

Беверли без вреда для себя могла видеть, как на самом дне чудовищной пасти Оно медленно, будто паря в невесомости, вращаются три крохотных сгустка чистого света. Слышались испуганные крики детей — как сквозь вату, звучащие одновременно из ниоткуда и отовсюду.

— Я. Тебя. Не. Боюсь! — прорычала она и ударила Оно в грудь ногой.

Клоун тут же разжал руку, и Беверли едва не упала, приземлившись на пятки. Впрочем, демоны её поддержали.

Чернота не уходила с глаз — Тозиер будто замер, притихший, что с ним случалось очень редко.

— Тозиер, очнись, дружище! Очнись!

Каспбрак шевелился внутри, трогал частичками себя словно омертвевшие частички Тозиера. Беверли чувствовала их — они как будто были под анестезией. 

— Ну всё, т-ты труп, уёбище, — вдруг сказал Денбро грозно, непохоже на обычного себя.

Пожалуй, таким тоном он и командовал своими пиратами — заикание терялось в харизме и мощи этого голоса, способного, кажется, и из могилы поднять тех, кто не дожил до его призыва.

— Труп? — взвыл клоун, отращивая дополнительные конечности. — Уёбище?

— Упс, — издевательски проговорила Беверли, поднимая руки, как персонажи в фильмах перед дракой. — Я сказала это вслух?

— Я чувствую, что ты не одна в своём теле, — голос Оно гудел, менялся на ходу, пока его форма не поплыла, становясь чем-то ещё, — но не думай, что ты уйдёшь отсюда живой благодаря этому. Одного я уже убило, осталось ещё несколько!

— Убило? — взревел Каспбрак, врываясь в руку Беверли и хватая ею валяющийся неподалёку острый прут от какого-то забора. — Ты убило Тозиера?

Он метнул прут — и бросок оказался точным. Оно захрипело, взявшись за горло, куда попал метко пущенный снаряд Каспбрака, встало на колени.

— Тозиер, — позвала Беверли, — Ты нужен нам. Ты нужен мне.

— М-м? — раздалось где-то внутри, и она чуть не расплакалась от облегчения. — Что я пропустил?

— Придурок, — выдохнул Каспбрак. — Как же я тебя ненавижу.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, чувак, — сказал Тозиер. — Прикончим сраного ублюдка?

Беверли огляделась в поисках оружия. Выбор был невелик — бита, ещё пара прутьев забора…

— Смотрите, — Хэнлон указал на всё ещё открытый фургончик, — там люк!

И правда — от пола отходила круглая крышка, а из дыры, ведущей вниз, валил пар.

— Если Оно не отсюда, то там будут действовать законы вселенной, откуда Оно родом, — на ходу предположил Урис. — Гоним чёртову тварь туда. Вперёд!

— Джоззи, — раздался голос совсем рядом, и Беверли обернулась на Оно.

На его месте стоял парень в свободной белой рубашке и облегающих тёмных штанах. Длинные светлые волосы волной спускались из-под красной банданы. Тёмно-синие глаза смотрели умоляюще.

— Крис, — сорвалось с губ Беверли голосом Денбро, — К-кристофер?

— Джозеф!

Крис сделал шаг вперёд, и на его рубашке начало расплываться кровавое пятно.

— Зачем ты убил меня, Джоззи? — укоризненно и грустно сказал Крис. — Я же так любил тебя, братик.

Демоны внутри замерли. Беверли тоже, прислушиваясь к себе, надеясь предупредить Денбро…

— Т-ты раскаялся, Крис, — ответил Денбро спокойно, подбирая с земли очередной прут. — Я — нет. Раскаявшимся открыты в-врата Рая, мы с тобой оба это з-знаем, верно?

— Но ты убил меня, — выдохнул Крис, раскрывая объятия.

Он выглядел так молодо, что Беверли впервые задалась вопросом, как долго прожили на свете трое из её демонов, кто когда-то был человеком.

— Д-да, — несмотря на заикание, голос Денбро был твёрд. — Я убил т-тебя, и ты попал в Рай. Я не в-видел тебя в Аду. И я рад, что п-поступил так. Ты в лучшем мире, К-крис.

— Но ты чувствуешь вину, — руки Криса тянулись к Денбро, — ты виноват передо мной. Иди ко мне, брат, я прощу тебя!

Денбро криво усмехнулся губами Беверли.

— Крис н-никогда не сказал бы т-так. Он, даже с-стоя на сундуке с сокровищами в яме, к-которую вырыл себе сам, не смотрел на м-меня обвиняюще. Он уже п-простил меня за то, что я ещё н-не совершил.

Рука с прутом, казалось, чуть дрогнула — Беверли не почувствовала замаха — а Крис уже схватился за пронзённую грудь и вновь начал меняться.

На мгновение ей стало жутко от мыслей, что она может увидеть — демонам было по несколько сотен лет, они видели столько всего…

Оно почернело, отрастило множество конечностей и стало похоже на комок слипшихся от жара обгоревших тел. В воздухе запахло палёной плотью.

— Оно читает мысли, — прокомментировал Хэнлон. — Не только страхи. Мысли тоже.

Он смело шагнул ногами Беверли навстречу этой многорукой пародии на индийского бога Шиву.

— Мы горим, — прохрипела, кашляя, безгубая голова с впалыми глазницами, — мы горим, Хэнлон! Почему ты выбрал нашу семью, без тебя мы остались бы живы!

— Зачем ты взял нашего отца? — вопрошала другая. — Они поймали тебя в пентаграмму и сожгли — сожгли вместе с нами!

— Ты мог выбрать кого угодно! — пропищала маленькая голова тельца, практически вплавленного в чьё-то бедро. — И ты смеешь носить нашу фамилию как свою?

— В память об ошибке, которая стоила мне ваших жизней, Эмили, — мягко улыбнулся Хэнлон. — Как бы ни было отвратительно то, что звучит из уст существа, давящего на моё чувство вины, я рад, что снова слышу твой голос, малышка. Я очень, очень, очень скучаю по тебе. Ваша семья была единственной, где я перестал чувствовать фантомную боль от выжженных крыльев. Прости меня за то, что вам пришлось познать боль сгорания заживо, но я знаю, что вы не попали в Ад. Это была единственная боль, которую я вам принёс.

В глазах у Беверли стояли слёзы — свои и Хэнлона. Она вдруг поняла, что бывшим ангелам действительно неоткуда было бы взять фамилии.

— Ты убил нас! — прошелестела очередная голова, но Хэнлон не стал больше слушать.

— Сколько бы тысячелетий тебе не было, ты не способно осознать, почему это не сработает, — сказал он и ударил то, во что превратилось Оно, в грудь.

Существо рухнуло, забарахталось и замерцало, изменяя свои очертания. Во все стороны брызнули покрытые гнилью и слизью бинты, все руки срослись в две, расположенные там же, где и положено, ноги тоже.

— О, это ко мне, — вздохнул Хэнском. — Скелеты лезут из шкафов.

Он подобрал биту, ухватился обеими руками за рукоять.

Мумия заговорила на каком-то древнем языке, и Беверли спросила:

— Что Оно говорит?

— Обвиняет Хэнскома в том, что он был любовником этого чудилы в бинтах и не успел достроить пирамиду, — пояснил Урис. — Я неплохо понимаю древнеегипетский диалект. 

— Лучше скажи, какой диалект ты не понимаешь, — усмехнулся Тозиер. — Ты и в Вавилонское столпотворение сумел вмешаться, оставив в языках схожие черты, а не так, как ангелы хотели — полностью лишить народы способности понять друг друга. Мне Хэнлон рассказывал.

Хэнском заговорил на том же языке, ласково, нежно — и Беверли неизвестно почему разозлилась.

— Ревнуешь? — заговорщицки хихикнул Каспбрак.

Наверное, он был прав. Но Хэнском, как и все, отпустил ситуацию, а потому ударил битой по истлевшему черепу, и осколки брызнули во все стороны.

— А где мозги? — спросила немного разочарованная Беверли.

— Их доставали при бальзамировании, — пояснил Хэнском, обтряхивая биту, — ебанутая тварь думала, что я сентиментально позволю себя растерзать бывшему любовнику. Я любил Хуфу и не позволю никому пользоваться его образом и именем, чтобы ткнуть в то, что я всё ещё ношу его прозвище, пусть и видоизменённое.

— Древнеегипетский диалект мёртв, — кивнул Урис. — Зато теперь понятно, почему ты зовёшь себя Цвитущей Лазой.

Беверли хихикнула.

— Это ужасно, — сказала она, прикрывая рот рукой, — Но мне начинает нравиться.

Оно не теряло времени даром — и преобразилось снова.

— Ты нахуй издеваешься, — драматично вздохнул Каспбрак. — Амадеус, сколько лет, сколько зим!

— Амадеус, Амадеус! — заголосил развеселившийся Тозиер. — Амадеус, Амадеус!

Каспбрак зло прищурился:

— Тозиер, ради всего осквернённого, замолчи свой рот!

Оно теперь выглядело как изъеденный оспой мужчина, тянущий руки к Беверли.

— Марбас, почему ты не излечил меня!

Каспбрак закатил глаза.

— Потому что так было суждено, кретин. Меня отозвали и запретили. Я всё-таки демон, не забывай. Папочка Люцифер отдал приказ — и я подчинился, адью.

— Мой мальчик, — гордо сказал Тозиер так, будто вот-вот расплачется.

Беверли чувствовала, что на самом деле Каспбрак далеко не так спокоен, но он не подавал вида.

— Какое же ты тупое, слов просто нет, — издевался он над Оно, кружа возле мужчины так, чтобы тот не мог дотянуться до Беверли, — Оспа? Серьёзно? Амадеус скончался от ревматической болезни, осложнённой тяжёлой стрептококковой инфекцией верхних дыхательных путей, а не от, блядь, оспы. Я специально так думал, чтобы ты, дебил, повёлся. Ты мнишь себя таким огромным и всемогущим, но на самом деле ты всего лишь меняющая личину тварь, которая слишком зажилась на этом свете. И мы поможем тебе с решением этой проблемы.

Оно дёрнулось, а Тозиер присвистнул:

— Погоди-ка — это что, тот самый Амадеус? Который Вольфганг Амадеус Моцарт?

— Ага.

— Ты трахнул Моцарта?

— Чувак, — поморщился Каспбрак. — Во-первых, я не очень люблю это слово, а во-вторых…

Тозиер издал такой звук, будто вот-вот кончит.

— Он трахнул тебя? Ёбаный пиздец, чувак, я близок к смерти как никогда.

— Это правда, — раздался пустой холодный голос, и Тозиер вздрогнул всем телом Беверли.

— Мама?

Беверли увидела грузную женщину с вилами в руках, стоящую напротив. Совершенно обнажённую.

Тозиер нервно сглотнул.

— Как ты мог покинуть свою бедную мамочку?

Женщина двинулась вперёд — наступая, как айсберг на Титаник.

— Ты, дитя моего чрева, услада моих чресел, смысл моей жизни!

Тозиер потупил глаза, и Беверли перекосило.

— Оно говорит то, о чём я думаю?

Женщина наступала: уронила вилы, огладила себя руками.

— Иди ко мне, сынок. Я ждала тебя так долго, так преданно, я верила, что ты вернёшься к своей обожаемой мамочке…

— Ты что, трахнул свою мамку? — изумился Каспбрак.

— Это она трахала меня, — огрызнулся Тозиер.

Беверли же дождалась, пока женщина подойдёт ближе, и юркнула под её рукой прямо к брошенным на пол вилам. Схватила их, развернулась и всадила женщине в поясницу.

— Никогда больше! — закричала она, налегая на деревянную рукоять. — Никогда больше никто не тронет ни Тозиера, ни меня! Ясно тебе?

Сила горела в её руках — ощущение всемогущества демонов вдруг вернулось, и Беверли приободрилась ещё больше.

Оно опять поплыло, отодвигаясь, стекая с вил. Беверли не отпустила рукоятку, готовая встретить всех, кого угодно, железными зубьями в живот. Но Оно неожиданно перетекло в высокий, неестественно худощавый силуэт женщины в длинном чёрном платье и оскалило чудовищную пасть. Её перекошенное лицо с белёсыми глазами мертвячки не оставляло сомнений, что в этот раз страх демона был вполне обоснованным.

— Блядь, — ёмко охарактеризовал ситуацию Урис и рванул прочь, подхватив во вторую руку оброненную чуть ранее Хэнскомом биту.

Женщина, цокоча по бетонному полу босыми ступнями, бросилась в погоню.

— Что это за хрень? — проорал Каспбрак, взявший контроль над ногами как самый быстрый.

— Привидение, — выдохнул Урис. — Женщины, потерявшей дитя. Она держала у себя двух живых девочек, а я пришёл их спасать. Она сожрала моё тело — пришлось удирать в одной из девочек. Их фамилия была Урис.

— И как убить эту хрень? — Тозиер, похоже, был в ужасе. — Соли-то у нас нет!

— Железо! — крикнул Хэнском и изменил направление.

Он едва успел схватить прут от забора, так и валявшийся там, где упал в последний раз. Женщина налетела точнёхонько на него, махнув рукой и оцарапав Беверли щёку.

— Берегись! — взвизгнул, уворачиваясь от большего урона, Каспбрак.

Оно опять поплыло, меняясь, и двинулось в сторону фургончика. Куча детских вещей, нагромождённая на его крыше, качнулась и повалилась — благо, не туда, где стояла Беверли. Раздался чудовищный грохот, пол под ногами тряхнуло — но Беверли неслась вслед за аморфным нечто, которым стало не могущее нащупать подходящую форму Оно. Наконец, уже стоя возле люка, Оно превратилось в её отца.

— Ты всё ещё моя дев…

Беверли с бешеным воплем столкнула тварь в люк и, взяв подмышкой железный прут, двинулась следом — вглубь того, что было логовом Оно.

***

Внизу было темно, сыро и пахло гнилью. Каспбрак наморщил её нос, и Беверли была с ним солидарна.

— Кажется, к-кому-то надо чаще убираться, — нервно пошутил Денбро.

— Будет некому, — возразил Хэнском. — Мы постараемся.

Оно, воя, всхлипывая и рыча, ползло от них. Беверли шла следом, не обращая внимания на кровь, грязь и холод.

— Эй, ты! — крикнула она, пролезая в щель между камнями. — Давай, вылезай!

— Пиздиться будем! — добавил Тозиер.

— Бип-бип, — проворчал Каспбрак.

— Бев!

Беверли вышла к центру логова — сплавленному в камень от невероятного жара песку, навеки застывшему так, как несколько миллионов лет назад.

У подножия этого места, сидела, всхлипывая, Бетти Рипсом — с распущенными волосами, босая, в изорванной одежде. У Беверли упало сердце.

— Бет…

— Бев!

Бетти протянула к ней руки, глядя прямо в душу глазами, полными слёз.

— Почему ты так долго? Я замёрзла и напугана!

Беверли прижала к груди прихваченный с собой прут.

— Бет…

— Я не могла найти дороги отсюда, — всхлипнула Бетти, — почти выбралась, а потом пришёл Генри Бауэрс с Виктором и Рыгало… Посмотри, что они со мной сделали!

Она встала — и Беверли заплакала, глядя на её истерзанное тело. Юбка была порвана в клочья и почти не закрывала покрытые синяками бёдра. Остатки трусиков висели лохмотьями, обнажая ссаженные, покрытые корочкой запёкшейся крови складочки между ног.

— Где ты была? — спросила Бетти. — Оно сказало мне, что даст ещё один шарик для тебя. Я совсем не боялась, когда подошла к нему. Мы могли бы летать здесь вместе, Бев.

Беверли закрыла глаза и бросила на пол прут.

— Оно достаточно маленькое? Мы там, где нужно?

— Д-да, — ответил Денбро. — Не смотри, если не хочешь.

Она открыла рот. По щекам её текли слёзы, а внутри стало непривычно пусто — в голове больше никто не говорил.

Но, стоило Бетти завизжать от ужаса, Беверли распахнула глаза — и не смогла оторвать взгляда от зрелища шести бесформенных серых теней, обступивших её. Бетти умоляюще взглянула на неё, но Бев покачала головой.

Форма Оно вновь изменилась, превратившись в клоуна.

— Ты паршивая старая страшилка, которая никого больше не напугает, — припечатала Беверли. — Сраный тупой клоун. Ничтожество.

— Я сам ужас! — взревела тварь. — Я пожиратель миров!

— В этой форме Тозиер не может говорить, — усмехнулась Беверли, вытирая слёзы со щёк, — но я скажу за него. Ты пожиратель хуёв. И сейчас тебя самого сожрут.

Демоны будто с цепи сорвались. Налетели на Оно роем взбесившихся пчёл, и бесплотный туман вдруг оказался прожорливым: плоть Оно заживо разъедало чем-то вроде кислоты. Тварь визжала, ревела и пыталась отбиваться, но туман высасывал её, переваривал прямо так, понемногу поглощая куски.

Похожая на паучью нога отвалилась — и один из сгустков, урча, сожрал её. Рука клоуна также угодила в один из сгустков и выбралась уже кровоточащим обрубком. Кровь и ошмётки плоти не падали — улетали вверх, словно гравитацией тут обладал не пол, а потолок. Огоньки порскнули было прочь — и были моментально проглочены.

Беверли равнодушно смотрела, как демоны разъедали грудину чудища, обнажив ещё бьющееся сердце, как постепенно от Оно остались только голова и туловище, как, наконец, сгустки обожрали всё, что только могли.

Повинуясь внезапному порыву, она встала и подошла к всё ещё живым останкам Оно, взяла трепещущее сердце из его раскрытой груди.

— Какая ты стала большая, — просвистело Оно.

Беверли сдавила сердце так, что оно лопнуло. Крови потекла между её пальцев, и сгустки тумана, поглотив голову и кусок груди Оно, прильнули к её руке. Щекотка бестелесных прикосновений незаметно превратилась в облизывание языков, и из сгустков вырисовались шесть силуэтов, плотно обступивших Беверли.

Она, не мигая, смотрела на парня, который втянул в рот её указательный палец. Короткая, почти под ноль, стрижка, усы и бородка, мощное тело — он стоял, неудобно нагнувшись, и смотрел на неё тёплыми зелёно-карими глазами.

— Хэнском, — позвала она и, чувствуя неясное волнение, добавила: — Бен?

— Да, — выдохнул он, гладя её руку.

Беверли перевела взгляд на следующего — встрёпанные прямые волосы, знакомый по виду Кристофера пробор, но цвет намного темнее, изящные, будто презрительно поджатые губы, серо-зелёные глаза под двумя стрелами широких бровей.

— Денбро? Билл?

Она не назвала его прежним именем — и узнала улыбку.

Следующий был будто выточен умелым скульптором — плавные линии, угловатые там, где нужно, романтическая чёлка, аристократичные черты лица и медово-карие мудрые глаза.

— Урис, — немного подумала, — Стэн. Стэнли.

Стэн прильнул губами к её плечу. Бен и Билл расстёгивали пуговицы платья, и Беверли поняла, что плачет уже не от ужаса или боли.

Темнокожего парня она безошибочно узнала как Хэнлона и назвала Майком. Брюнета с тёмно-карими глазами и чуть вытянутым, словно вечно недовольным лицом — Эдди Каспбраком.

— Эдди-Спагетти, думаю, рад тебя видеть, детка.

Тозиер обнял её со спины, поцеловал в шею. Беверли запрокинула голову, чтобы получше его разглядеть. Ричи оказался самым длинноволосым в компании — стрижка доходила ему до плеч. У него были добрые глаза — один чуть меньше и ниже другого, весёлые морщинки, разбегающиеся от их уголков, — высокий лоб и восхитительно сексуальный угол нижней челюсти, к которому Беверли тут же прикоснулась губами в поцелуе.

И, конечно, у всех её демонов были большие ласковые руки, которыми они гладили, сжимали и стискивали её тело. Платье, превратившееся в тряпку, упало на пол опустевшего логова, а двенадцать рук и шесть горячих тел заставили разум Беверли затуманиться. Она слепо пыталась приласкать кого-нибудь ладонями, нащупала два чьих-то члена — и слушала вздохи, стоны, привыкая, что они звучат снаружи, а не в её голове.

— Иди сюда, мудила, — вдруг сказал Эдди и потянулся мимо Беверли, схватив Ричи за шею и прижавшись к его губам своими.

Беверли улыбнулась и ткнулась лицом между ними, лизнула сомкнутые в поцелуе губы — и их языки коснулись её.

Мешаниной рук, ног, тел они опустились на пол, напоминая Беверли страх Хэнлона — Майка — но теперь не было страшно. Беверли плавилась и горела, чувствовала одновременно всё и сразу. Пальцы в волосах, губы на груди, руки на теле и…

— Ох…

Она выгнулась навстречу тому, кто толкнулся в неё — легко, потому что смазка текла по бёдрам, отвечая на пожар внутри. Это был Бен — он притянул её к себе, и кто-то тут же оказался сзади. Она оглянулась — Стэн, собирая с её бёдер пальцами вязкую смазку, погладил её между ягодиц.

— Можно? — зашептал он ей на ухо. — Ты позволишь, Бев?

Она кивнула, потрясённая тем, что вот так, когда ей хотелось слиться с ними снова в единый организм, ничто не казалось ей пугающим и страшным. Их члены не были орудиями пыток — теперь она знала, что по-другому, с её согласия, бывает сладкая заполненность, и осторожные пальцы в заднице, массирующие и растягивающие, и терпеливо ожидающий Бен, прижимающий её к своей широкой груди. Стэн скользнул внутрь только тогда, когда Беверли расслабилась и была готова его принять. Боли не было — только томная растянутость и желание потереться, двигаться, чтобы сделали уже что-нибудь. И, когда её начали раскачивать, насаживая то на один, то на другой член, то на оба разом, Беверли не контролировала ни своё дыхание, ни звуки, которые издавала.

Остальные сидели рядом, лаская друг друга. Беверли порой выхватывала взглядом то страстно целующихся Ричи и Эдди, то Билла, вылизывающего Стэну шею, то Майка, обхватившего губами мочку уха Бена. Все они были рядом, перетекали, словно туман, которым когда-то являлись, ласкали её и друг друга. Чьи-то пальцы потёрли её набухший, изнывающий от недостатка ласки клитор, и Беверли кончила с глухим вскриком, почувствовав на губах чей-то поцелуй. Когда вновь смогла видеть, поняла, что это был Майк.

— Я почти, — выдохнул Бен и покинул её тело, уступив место Биллу. Сзади прижался Эдди, и Ричи сел рядом, накрыв ладонью грудь Беверли, поцеловал плечо.

Вторая пара двигалась резче, несдержаннее, но Беверли по-прежнему ни капельки не было больно. Немного тянуло, но не саднило — они были осторожны. Бен и Стэн, кончив, вновь присоединились к ним, целуя и лаская остальных.

Беверли кончила второй раз просто от тугой заполненности, от того, что Майк и Ричи прильнули ртами к её груди, сделав её всю влажной и разгорячённой. Она перестала чувствовать кисти и ступни, невнятно промямлила это, жалуясь, и чьи-то руки начали разминать её тело, не прекращая раскачивать на обжигающих волнах удовольствия. Билл продержался чуть меньше, уступив Ричи, и тот вновь наклонился к Эдди, целуя его у Беверли над плечом.

— Я чувствую твой член, — шепнул он, и Беверли оказалась в опасной близости от нового оргазма.

Эдди же, вздрогнув всем телом, кончил — тёплая сперма заполнила её задницу, и Беверли стало слегка дискомфортно.

— Ну, Эдди, ну ёб твою мать, — вздохнул Майк, — брысь.

Эдди отступил, и на какое-то время Беверли легла на грудь Ричи, растекаясь по нему и мелко вздрагивая от переизбытка ощущений. Ричи гладил её по волосам, по чуть-чуть приподнимая и опуская на члене, целовал её лицо и шумно дышал.

Что-то очень тёплое и влажное прикоснулось к растраханной заднице, и Беверли всхлипнула, глянув, что там такое. Майк гладил её по бедру и, заметив вопросительный взгляд, коротко пояснил:

— Бен.

Бен высасывал сперму Эдди и, кажется, не испытывал никаких неприятных ощущений из-за того, что елозит языком в чьей-то заднице. Беверли заёрзала на Ричи, постанывая — ей было одновременно много и мало. Руки Бена, сжавшие ягодицы, ощущались великолепно, и, когда он закончил, сменились руками Майка. Беверли прижалась открытым в безмолвном крике ртом к плечу Ричи.

— Больно? — спросил он, ткнувшись носом ей в щёку.

— Нет, — Беверли расслабилась, уже понимая, как это делается, и член легко оказался в ней. Майк поцеловал выступающий позвонок на её спине и зажал Беверли между собой и Ричи, вновь втягивая в гипнотический, прекрасный ритм самого лучшего в мире секса.

На очередном толчке Беверли сжалась, вновь кончая, и Майк еле успел выскользнуть из неё. Ричи же сделал что-то внизу рукой, и остался твёрдым.

— Бев, детка, я переверну тебя, окей?

Беверли мурлыкнула что-то, практически ничего не соображая от того, как ей было хорошо. Ричи вышел из неё, оставив оглушительно пустой, кто-то помог ему перевернуть её — и в задницу вновь вошёл член. Но во влагалище никого не было, грудь холодил воздух пещеры, и Беверли слепо вытянула руки в бессловесном зове.

Кто-то прижался губами к её промежности, скользнул пальцами внутрь, вылизывая пульсирующий клитор. Ещё кто-то вновь приласкал грудь, слишком много рук для одного, кто-то поцеловал её — Беверли по запаху узнала Эдди.

Это было потрясающе. Впервые реальность казалась ей сладким сном, который видишь утром, лёжа в кровати, всем своим созревающим телом изнывая от ожидания ласки. Беверли вспомнила, что однажды грезила о таком — давным-давно, в самом начале этого безумного последнего учебного года.

Но тогда она не знала, что можно ощущать себя так же, как в тёплой уютной кровати, где-то ещё — например, лёжа на груди одного своего любовника и будучи укрытой руками и губами ещё пятерых.

Она ощутила близость оргазма. Потом её прошибла судорога, сладкая и долгая, какая-то бесконечная — кто-то, кто засунул в неё пальцы, будто нашёл специальную кнопку и надавливал на неё, когда волна удовольствия начинала опадать. Беверли трясло, как от разрядов электрического тока, со стороны наверняка могло бы показаться, что ей больно, язык на пару секунд убрался с клитора — но Майк прошептал:

— Всё нормально. Продолжай, Стэн. 

И она поняла — пальцы и язык принадлежали разным людям. Открыв глаза и сфокусировавшись, насколько смогла, Беверли увидела Билла, целующего её колено. Его рука уходила куда-то под кудрявую макушку Стэна.

Зажмурившись, Беверли закричала — и не умолкла, пока бесконечное удовольствие не пошло на убыль.

Глава 7. Выпускной.

На востоке уже занималась заря, когда Беверли, одетая в кое-как почищенное платье — и только в него — вылезала из канализации. Она была первой — Бен и Ричи, как самые высокие, подсадили её.

— Эдуардо, андале! Давай!

Из дыры показался грязный и растрёпанный Эдди, ворчащий себе под нос какие-то ругательства. Беверли тепло улыбнулась и подала руку Стэну, потом Биллу. Остальные вылезли сами, и Беверли глубоко вдохнула свежий утренний запах Пустоши.

После того, как «закрепление в материальном мире» (слова Майка) успешно завершилось, отныне бывшие демоны приодели Беверли и начали искать дорогу наружу. Билл вёл их, но так и не смог найти дорогу на Нейболт — только в Пустошь.

— Блядь, — Ричи оглядел их и расхохотался, — Мы выглядим, как лузеры, копавшиеся на помойке!

— Неудачники-любовники, — улыбнулся Бен. — Прямо среди помойки устроили радостную оргию!

Беверли покраснела и прижалась к его плечу. Бен приобнял её за талию, потёрся щекой о макушку.

— Идём, Любовники-Неудачники, — весело сказал Ричи, обхватывая Эдди за плечи. — Нам надо по-быстрому найти какие-то шмотки и доделать ещё кое-что.

Он щёлкнул пальцами, и Беверли увидела, что на шеях у всех демонов прятались тонкие полоски ошейников.

— Последняя ступень контроля Ада, — пояснил Стэн. — Снимем их и уничтожим вместе с логовом Оно. Сумеешь обрушить его вместе с домом на Нейболт-стрит, Бен?

— Как нефиг делать, — кивнул тот.

Они двинулись в путь, и Беверли спросила:

— Почему я не видела их раньше?

— Я не показывал, — сознался Ричи. — Не хотел портить момент. Мы всё равно избавимся от этой хрени, теперь-то мы перестали быть демонами.

— Быть человеком приятно, — мечтательно улыбнулся Майк. — Особенно, когда есть, для кого быть этим человеком.

***

Утренний Дерри не встретил шестерых обнажённых парней и одетую сообразно тому, чем она занималась прошедшие сутки, Беверли, ни одним человеком. Лишь раз Билл остановил их ненадолго — кто-то решил выглянуть в окно, и Билл вовремя заметил эту развилку будущего.

Они тихо переговаривались всю дорогу, и Билл по пути заглянул в пару укромных местечек и вытащил оттуда потерянные кошельки с наличными.

— Оденемся п-пока в одежду твоего отца, а п-потом сбегаем в молл и купим по п-паре рубашек и джинсов с-своего размера, — сказал он, потрепав Беверли по волосам.

— И приличные костюмы, — вставил Стэн. — Если кто забыл, то у Бев сегодня выпускной.

— Тогда ещё платье, — добавил Ричи. — Или тоже костюм, если Бев так больше нравится.

Беверли улыбалась, совершенно не стесняясь наготы своих демонов, и пряталась от утренней прохлады в объятиях Бена.

— Бритвенные принадлежности ещё нужны, — сказал он, потерев подбородок. — Кому как, а мне надо подровнять бороду.

— Ты, дорогой, похож на дровосека, — Ричи кивнул на пластиковую статую Пола Баньяна, мимо которой они как раз проходили. — Знаешь, такого ухоженного дровосека, который не прочь поухаживать за другими дровосе… Ай, Эдс!

— Не называй меня Эдс! — Эдди с выражением вселенского удовлетворения на лице дал Ричи смачный подзатыльник, и все рассмеялись.

— Или, знаешь, — не затыкался Ричи, — ты как все бразильские футболисты, воплотившиеся в одном человеке.

— Ричи, — нежно сказал Майк, обернувшись, — Дрочить надо там, где тебя никто не видит.

— Сказал чувак, идущий по улице, в чём воплотился и на свет родился, — поддел его Стэн.

Дверь в дом Беверли была приоткрыта, но вряд ли кто-то заходил туда. Беверли подобрала так и валявшийся возле отцовского кресла конверт с приглашением в Парсонскую школу дизайна.

— Даже не верится, что это случилось только вчера, — тихо произнесла она, — Будто тысячелетия прошли.

— Иногда тысячелетия проходят так, как будто что-то случилось только вчера, — Майк обнял её за плечи. — Как ты теперь знаешь, я всё ещё болезненно переношу падение с Небес.

— Я скучаю по созданию новых видов и языков, — вздохнул Стэн.

— С удовольствием займусь архитектурой, — добавил Бен, проходя вглубь квартиры, — И начну с того, что уберу с пола этот… Хей, народ?

Все тут же бросились к нему — так тревожно прозвучал голос Бена.

Отец Беверли свернулся в позу эмбриона на полу ванной. Крови была целая лужа, однако грудь Элвина Марша всё ещё поднималась и опускалась.

— Он жив, — констатировал Эдди, подходя ближе. — Съебитесь, попробую его вылечить. Идите в молл без меня, мы с Бев потом сбегаем.

— Не забудьте его с-связать, — посоветовал Билл. — Таким существам доверять нельзя.

Эдди посмотрел на него как на идиота и легко поднял отца Беверли на руки.

— Без тебя знаю, Большой Билл, — стрельнув глазами в сторону члена Билла, сказал Эдди, — пойдём на кухню, Бев. И прихвати пояс от банного халата.

Беверли послушно сбегала за поясом, по пути на глаз подобрала для остальных рубашки и брюки. С Беном и Ричи было сложнее всего — широкоплечие и огромные, они просто не влезали ни во что, кроме пары хорошо тянущихся маек.

— Глубоко не дышать, — давясь смешком, посоветовал Стэн, — а то порвёте.

Бен игриво приподнял бровь и выразительно поиграл мышцами груди.

— Вот это сиськи! — жеманно вздохнул Ричи, припадая к груди Бена щекой. — Так и останусь до конца времён.

Беверли счастливо улыбалась, глядя на эти шутки и подколы. У неё никогда не было компании, где она чувствовала бы себя своей, а теперь это была настоящая семья, построенная вокруг неё, но не на ней одной. Демоны любили друг друга — выдавали взгляды, прикосновения и общая атмосфера. Беверли просто вписалась в уравнение, как будто так было всегда.

Может быть, Бетти действительно стала бы просто восьмым колесом в их маленьком поезде гармонии, и это ощущалось бы естественно…

Она тряхнула головой, отгоняя эти мысли. От них казалось, что из груди выдрали здоровенный кусок живого мяса и прижгли рану, чтобы кровь не текла. Не смертельно, но больно — и боль не ослабевала.

— Я к Эдди, мальчики, — сказала Беверли и, подхватив пояс, поспешно ушла на кухню, украдкой стирая слёзы со щёк.

Эдди, прижав ладони к вискам отца и зажмурившись, сидел на корточках. Отец развалился на стуле, будто выстрелил себе в голову из пистолета — раскинув руки и ноги, безжизненно обвиснув.

— Вот пояс, — прошептала Беверли.

Эдди кивнул, не открывая глаз.

Она смотрела на его хмурое сосредоточенное лицо, слушая, как остальные демоны уходят из дома. Молл, конечно, ещё не открылся, но они наверняка собирались дойти туда пешком, наслаждаясь возможностью просто гулять, не в чьём-то теле, а в своём собственном.

В гостиной громко тикали часы. Беверли комкала в руках пояс банного халата и слегка потерялась в своих мыслях, потому что вздрогнула, когда Эдди встал.

— Готово, — сказал он и взял у неё пояс. — Подержи его, а то упадёт.

Беверли кончиками пальцев придавила отца плечами к стулу. Эдди сначала связал его запястья, потом привязал их к стулу так, чтобы отец не мог встать.

— Скотч есть?

Вместе они пошарили по ящикам и нашли скотч. Эдди деловито прибинтовал лодыжки отца к стулу, встал, отряхивая ладони, и полюбовался делом своих рук.

— Прекрасно. Можем будить.

Он прикоснулся к виску отца, и только тут Беверли осознала, что Эдди совершенно обнажён.

— Эдди, одежда!

Тот махнул рукой:

— Пытки семейных насильников — моя слабость. Ты не представляешь, как у них горит, когда начинаешь ласкать кого-нибудь из демониц, принявших облик их жертв. Зависть не просто грех, она ещё и отличное орудие пыток. Смотри.

Эдди встал рядом с ней, приобняв за талию, и дежурно поцеловал в шею — отец ещё не проснулся и не видел этого, но у Беверли по коже побежали мурашки. Она робко — при свете дня, и тем более при отце делать это казалось постыдным — протянула руку и обняла Эдди в ответ. Они были одного роста, так что Эдди склонил голову ей на плечо.

Отец болезненно застонал, за что Беверли на секунду стало стыдно, и открыл глаза, чтобы тут же комично, почти мультяшно их расширить.

— Бевви?

Она как раз гладила кончиками пальцев бедро Эдди, сладко замирая от того, как его дыхание щекотало её шею.

— Да, папа?

И это действительно было здорово — стоять перед ним после того, что он пытался с ней сделать, ощущать себя любимой, защищённой и всемогущей. Эдди нырнул ладонью под её подол, и Беверли прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь пока вполне невинным поглаживанием.

— Так вот, с кем ты спишь, Бевви, — прошипел отец, дёргаясь в путах, — Кто он такой? Я не видел его в городе.

— Проезжий дровосек, — промурлыкал Эдди в шею Беверли и хитро глянул на её отца, — Сплю с другими дровосеками и вашей дочерью, сэр.

— Воровать шутки у Ричи нехорошо, — пожурила его Беверли, — А ещё сам на него орёшь.

— Ричи нравится, когда кто-то доминирует, — поиграл бровями Эдди, и она улыбнулась.

— Поганая сучка, — отец плюнул ей под ноги, подпрыгнув вместе со стулом и чуть не свалившись.

Эдди быстро наклонился и удержал его. Член качнулся между поджарых бёдер, и, когда Эдди выпрямился, Беверли с интересом принялась его рассматривать. У Бетти члена не было, а во время изнасилования не до изучения гениталий партнёра. Спонтанный секс в полутьме пещеры тоже к такому не располагал. Эдди, видя интерес, поймал её руку и поцеловал пальцы.

— Ты можешь взять его, если хочешь.

Беверли покосилась на отца, но кивнула.

— Шлюха, — брызгал слюной тот, — продажная девка. Ты такая же блядь, как твоя мать.

Последнее было больно. Казалось бы, присказка про чашу терпения являлась клише, но сейчас только благодаря этой добившей её любовь капле Беверли с достоинством подняла голову и посмотрела отцу в глаза.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему мама убила себя, — произнесла она твёрдо, — Она не хотела, чтобы такое дерьмо как ты, было с ней до её конца. Я-то думала, это Оно вынуждает тебя быть таким уродом, а оказалось, ты сам — поганый извращенец. Как же я тебя презираю.

Отец снова выругался, дёргаясь, но Беверли больше на него не смотрела. Член Эдди удобно лёг ей в ладонь, и рот наполнился слюной. Эдди уткнулся лбом ей в плечо.

— Я бы свернул вам шею, сэр, — сказал он, размеренно дыша, пока Беверли гладила его наливающийся кровью член, — Да не хочу расстраивать Бев. Вы, сэр, распоследний мудак, а ваша дочь — сокровище. И мы с ребятами будем теми злобными драконами, которые сохранят своё сокровище в покое и благоденствии.

Звучало вычурно, но Беверли улыбалась, понимая, что Эдди из тех времён, когда считалось, что драконы действительно существуют. Она обхватила его член ладонью и занимала себя, то убирая крайнюю плоть с головки, то пряча её обратно. Между ног стало горячо и мокро.

— Бев, — Эдди лизнул её шею и уткнулся носом в чувствительное местечко под ухом, — я собираюсь взять тебя на кухонном столе. Если ты против, скажи об этом сейчас, пока я ещё не начал.

— Я — за, — ответила она, и Эдди, положив ладонь ей на щёку, глубоко поцеловал.

Отец орал, но прыгать больше не прыгал — понял, наверное, что грохнется и снова разобьёт себе голову. Беверли попыталась было расстегнуть платье, но Эдди положил её руки себе на плечи, подхватил под колени и усадил на стол.

— Бев, — сказал он, глядя ей в глаза, — Я люблю тебя.

Беверли хотела ответить, но он положил палец ей на губы.

— Я был демоном, как и мы все. Если захочешь произнести это чуть позже, произнесёшь. Пока — просто принимай то, что хочешь принять, из того, что мы будем тебе давать. Если чего-то не хочешь — говори, хорошо?

— Да, — выдохнула она, и Эдди скрестил её ноги у себя на пояснице.

— Тогда поехали, детка.

Он направил себя в неё и скользнул внутрь, целуя Беверли в шею.

— Блядь! — визжал отец. — Ты — самая настоящая блядь!

Беверли будто была под сияющим магическим щитом, какой показывали в фильмах. Любовь Эдди и отсутствующих сейчас рядом демонов защищала её от оскорблений, даря тепло и умиротворённость. От неспешных толчков Эдди по телу разливалось сладкое, тягучее удовольствие. Беверли прикрыла глаза, обнимая его за шею, и, соприкоснувшись с Эдди лбами, позволила себе просто быть.

Эдди одной рукой скользнул между ними, поглаживая набухший клитор, и Беверли благодарно застонала.

Сколько времени они так провели, она не знала — потерялась в ощущениях, запахе Эдди и секса, ругательствах отца, слившихся в сплошной гул, вторящий шуму крови в ушах. Поэтому, когда чьи-то ещё руки прикоснулись к ней, она вздрогнула — и тут же расслабилась, увидев рядом Майка.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил он, будто не видел сам, но Беверли так долго никто ни о чём не спрашивал, прежде чем сделать, что она просто кивнула в ответ.

— У м-меня есть решение этой п-проблемы, — Билл кивнул на её отца, и Беверли, притянув обратно попытавшегося отойти Эдди, превратилась в слух.

— Да?

— Один м-мой знакомый, Г-георгист, был бы не п-прочь занять это тело. Я м-могу его вызвать.

Беверли с улыбкой кивнула.

— Пожалуйста, — сказала она, обращаясь одновременно к нему и к Эдди.

Пока Билл рисовал пентаграмму, Беверли успела кончить. Она слезла со стола и хотела было додрочить Эдди, но её опередил Ричи.

— Пардон, мэм, но я слишком долго этого ждал, — церемонно произнёс он, опускаясь на колени. — Готов сгонять на экскурсию в Рай, Эдс?

— Не зови меня… Ох, — Эдди вцепился в его волосы, и Беверли, обняв Эдди, целовала его плечо, с интересом наблюдая, как Ричи самозабвенно отсасывает.

Стэн обнял её со спины, а Эдди с другой стороны обступили Майк и Бен. Бен повернул его голову к себе и глубоко поцеловал. Эдди вздрогнул — Ричи как раз взял в руку его яйца — и, не успев ничего сказать, кончил. Майк погладил по голове растрёпанного Ричи, который жеманно облизывался — проглотить всё не смог, кое-что вытекло.

— Г-готово, — Билл встал и обтряхнул колени новеньких джинсов. — Сейчас быстренько вызовем, и Георгист займётся едой. Он когда-то продал душу за умение готовить лучше всех на свете.

— Интригующе звучит, — сказал Стэн, погладив Беверли по громко заурчавшему животу. — То-то ты так воодушевлённо набирал продукты.

— А то, — подмигнул Билл и зажёг свечи.

В отличие от Беверли, он воспользовался каким-то длинным витиеватым заговором на латыни. Отец, конечно, активно протестовал, но его никто не слушал. В пентаграмме появился сгусток серого дыма, и Билл, стерев ограждающую линию, указал ему на отца.

Демон с тихим шорохом проскользил в безвольно приоткрывшийся рот, и глаза отца стали абсолютно чёрными.

— Что за чёрт, Денбро? — немного потусторонним голосом сказал Георгист. — Ты больше не выглядишь как демон, старина! У тебя лицо! Как?

— Решил остепениться, — съехидничал Билл, выцепив Беверли из толпы бывших демонов, — Вот, познакомься, Джорджи, это Беверли Марш. Бев, это мой старинный приятель — Георгист. Но я зову его Джорджи.

— Ба, да тут вся честная компания, — усмехнулся Джорджи, оглядывая их, — в Аду вас недосчитываются, но им сейчас не до поисковых операций. Азазель затевает что-то крупное, а из Дерри повалило такое количество душ, что только успевай назначать наказание и наказывающих. Бардак, и, как говорят, пернатым ничуть не легче. У вас тут что, склад душ с незапамятных времён прорвало?

Билл с Беверли переглянулись, и она ответила:

— Можно и так сказать.

***

Перед тем, как идти в школу, демоны решили заглянуть к дому на Нейболт-стрит. Беверли шла, жмурясь от удовольствия — они с Эдди купили ей потрясающе удобные туфли на низком каблучке. Все щеголяли новыми костюмами и пахли одним и тем же ароматом одеколона, от которого у Беверли никак не высыхали трусики.

— Посудите сами, — говорил Стэн, разводя руками, — это не была удача. Мы добились всего благодаря способностям Билла и нашей умнице Беверли. Неудачники — моё последнее слово.

— Если только перечеркнуть среднюю букву красной галочкой, — вставил Эдди, — тогда получится Неудачники и Любовники в одном слове. Отличный логотип.

— Решено, — Беверли улыбалась, — Но я ведь ещё даже не начала учиться, а вы уже придумали название для моего бренда одежды.

— А твои старые рисунки? — поднял бровь Бен. — Бев, они прекрасны. На первое время их хватит, потом создашь ещё… Ух, ты.

Удивляться было чему. Дом на Нейболт-стрит изменился — скособочился, будто вот-вот рухнет.

— Пациент скорее мёртв, чем жив, — прокомментировал Ричи, — добей его, Бен!

Бен повёл рукой — и дом сложился, будто карточный. Где-то внизу загрохотало, и Беверли поняла, что с логовом Оно покончено.

— Последний штрих, — сказал Майк, легко снимая с шеи щёлкнувший ошейник.

Он собрал у самопровозглашённых Неудачников их знаки рабства Аду и бросил в котлован, оставшийся от дома, где веками пряталось более не существовавшее Оно.

— Прощай, Люци, — усмехнулся Майк, — Скучать не будем.

***

Перед уходом на выпускной они оставили Джорджи телефонный справочник и стопку газет, чтобы тот нашёл им достаточно большую квартиру в Нью-Йорке на первое время.

Беверли думала о том, что её мытарства наконец кончились, заходя в сияющую огнями школу.

К ней тут же подбежала миссис Дуглас.

— Мисс Марш, вы пропустили вручение аттестатов!

Она, улыбаясь, пожала плечами.

— Извините, отец задержал. Сказал, мы уезжаем из Дерри завтра же.

— Оу, — миссис Дуглас умилённо всплеснула руками, — как замечательно. А кто это с вами?

— Мои бойфренды, — беспечно сказала Беверли, наблюдая, как у миссис Дуглас вытянулось лицо. — У кого я могу забрать свой аттестат?

Миссис Дуглас выдавила:

— У мистера Бонэма.

— Хорошо, — Беверли взяла под локоть Майка — знала, как сильны расистские предубеждения директора Бонэма, — Ребята, мы туда и обратно. Идите в актовый зал.

Те так и сделали. Беверли, шокировав мистера Бонэма присутствием Майка, забрала свой аттестат и с сияющим видом приняла поздравления и сладкий поцелуй от своего «бойфренда». Мистер Бонэм выглядел так, будто вот-вот схватит сердечный приступ.

— Это весело, — заявил Майк, стоило им выйти из кабинета директора. — Мне однозначно нравится быть человеком.

Беверли игриво шлёпнула его по заднице, рассмеялась и вбежала в актовый зал.

Неудачники собрались в центре и лихо отплясывали под ошеломлёнными взглядами выпускников и школьников. Грета Боуи стояла, надув губы, вся красная от гнева — Беверли не нужны были способности Майка, чтобы понять, что кто-то из Неудачников её уже отшил.

— Бев! — воскликнул Ричи, махнув ей рукой. — Сюда!

Беверли с улыбкой вбежала в их круг и стала танцевать — то с одним, то с другим. Неудачники танцевали друг с другом, и это было так замечательно, что у Беверли щемило сердце.

— Мы можем быть героями, хотя бы на один день, — пел Дэвид Боуи.

Она наконец стала абсолютно счастливой. И благодарила за это не Небеса, а своих демонов.

Эпилог.  
Семнадцать лет спустя.

Чёрный брючный костюм сидел идеально, туфли ни капельки не жали, но Беверли всё равно чувствовала, будто что-то где-то ей трёт. Внимание зала, обращённое на ведущего, давило.

— Встречайте, основательница бренда «Los\vers», спонсорка сети шелтеров «Betty’s», талантливая дизайнерка и феминистка, Беверли Марш!

Беверли глубоко вздохнула и вышла на сцену.

Сотни взглядов впились в неё, будто маленькие иголочки — но как-то правильно, как на сеансе акупунктуры. Поэтому улыбка получилась вполне искренней.

— Здравствуйте, — сказала Беверли, радуясь, что не надо сжимать в потной руке микрофон — храни вселенная нательные микрофоны с прищепками.

Зал одобрительно загудел, отзываясь на её приветствие.

— Вы все знаете мою семью, — редкие смешки и аплодисменты. Беверли продолжила: — Я не вижу смысла скрывать, со сколькими мужчинами живу, и то, что среди нас нет больше ни одной женщины, всего лишь трагическая случайность.

Беверли с любовью и лёгкой грустью подумала о своей семье. В управлении шелтерами ей помогал Майк, а в управлении компанией — Стэн, которому «птичка на хвосте» приносила все необходимые для лучшего развития компании новости. Эдди выучился на врача и на досуге насылал болезни на отдельных мужей, которые не оставляли своих жён и дочерей в покое, опосредованно помогая делу шелтеров. Ричи занимался стендап-комедией: со сцены говорил о своих профеминистских взглядах и жёстко высмеивал насилие. Он много говорил о непростительности того, что сильные поднимают руку на слабых. Билл увлекался археологией и делал ставки в спорте, нагло пользуясь тем, что видит будущее, но слал большую часть денег на медицинские исследования, которые находил для него Эдди, и финансировал шелтеры Беверли.

«Мужчины, которые действительно поддерживают женщин, должны направлять силу своих привилегий на то, чтобы как можно сильнее сгладить различия в правах между полами. И пусть говорят, что Беверли неправильная феминистка — суть феминизма не в том, чтобы женщина была «правильной» для кого-то. Суть в том, чтобы у каждой был свободный выбор, как выглядеть, что делать со своим телом, кого любить, получать зарплату наравне с мужчинами и так далее», — говаривал Билл на многочисленных интервью по поводу своего меценатства.

Бен строил потрясающие здания, его привлекали для самых серьёзных проектов — и он был счастлив.

— Эту историю вы тоже знаете, — продолжила Беверли свою речь, — бла-бла-бла, дизайнерка назвала сеть шелтеров в честь своей бывшей подружки, которую убил маньяк. Ни для кого не секрет, что я всегда честно отвечала на этот вопрос, что вся моя семья так или иначе трудится на благо женщин, чьи права продолжают нарушаться каждый день. Те самые базовые неотчуждаемые права — на безопасность передвижения, например. Я знаю, что бы сказали сейчас мужчины — но нас же тоже убивают, грабят и бьют! Вас даже насилуют, но значительно реже и совершенно не так, как нас. Да, забыла сказать.

Беверли наклонилась к залу в доверительной тишине.

— Подавляющая часть изнасилований совершается мужчинами.

Зал взорвался аплодисментами, кто-то засвистел. Она заговорила снова:

— Психологически изнасилование похоже на крушение поезда, и ты — в его эпицентре. Твои границы больше не существуют. Твоё тело тебе не принадлежит. Тебя используют, словно вещь. Это и есть самое жуткое в том, что миллионы мужчин делают с миллионами женщин каждый день. Овеществляют. Делают объектом, безмолвным, безвольным объектом. Нещадно травят тех, кто выглядит и думает неугодно мужчинам, ведёт себя неугодно мужчинам. Будто бы женщина только для того и существует, чтобы быть игрушкой мужчины. Спросите, откуда я это знаю?

Беверли невесело усмехнулась:

— Я пережила изнасилование дважды. Одно совершил хулиган из школы, в которой я училась. Второе, слава вселенной, незаконченное, совершил мой отец.

Зал потрясённо молчал. Беверли знала, что однажды скажет это, и момент был выбран верно — очередная волна феминизма в Америке набирала силу.

— Мужчины считают женщин игрушками. Но это не так. Женщина — такое же человеческое существо, как и мужчина. Мы одного и того же вида. Я умышленно не говорю о тех, для кого их биологический пол оказался не тем, которым они себя ощущают, потому как я говорю от лица белой цисженщины, в силу происхождения наделённой некоторыми привилегиями, так что простите, дорогие трансперсоны, что говорю о своём опыте — я всегда внимательно слушаю о вашем. Говоря о привилегиях: я вышла из низов. Мне, как и многим из вас, приходилось пробивать себе дорогу. Так как это мужской мир, я рада, что рядом со мной столько дорогих мне мужчин, которые поддерживали меня все эти годы. Сейчас у меня куча денег и дорогих вещей, но я по-прежнему та же самая. Я — женщина.

Беверли повернулась к чёрному экрану и нажала на пульт, включая слайды.

— Я твёрдо могу сказать одно — несмотря на имеющиеся у некоторых из нас привилегии, в общем и целом мы всё ещё на второй позиции. Второй пол, как метко назвала нас Симона де Бовуар. Мы на второй позиции из двух, не на одной ступени с мужчинами, а ниже. Хотя мы ничем не хуже. Среди женщин не меньше изобретательниц, учёных, художниц и писательниц, чем среди мужчин — просто мужской мир очень долго отторгал женское как априори худшее. И всё равно многие потрясающие творения женских рук, смелые поступки многих женщин сумели выжить в памяти человечества, сохраниться как историческое наследие многих поколений.

На экране возник слайд с двумя изображениями.

— Слева вы видите Нефертити, жену фараона Эхнатона. Справа — Хатшепсут, первую фараонессу в истории Египта. Всегда было принято говорить о красоте Нефертити как о её великом достижении, но историки и историкессы с вами не согласятся. Им, разумеется, будет более интересна не выигравшая в генетическую лотерею Нефертити, хотя, бесспорно, я восхищаюсь и ею — за её неповторимый стиль. О Хатшепсут же можно говорить часами: она завоёвывала страны, вела торговлю, построила невероятно красивую гробницу, которая и в наши дни поражает взгляд.

Беверли не могла упомянуть, как Бен водил её по долине Царей, половина которой была построена под его протекцией. Люциферу нравилось язычество, и Небеса слишком поздно спохватились, что о них никто не знает.

Она перещёлкнула слайд.

— Леди Ада Байрон-Лавлейс, первая программистка. Кэтрин Свитцервос, первая женщина, пробежавшая Бостонский марафон — бросившая вызов системе, в которой женщина не могла бегать наравне с мужчинами, а ведь это был тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят седьмой год. Не так уж и давно, не правда ли? Софья Ковалевская, Мария Кюри, Валентина Терешкова — это лишь песчинка в том множестве имён, которые остались в истории. Даже своими развлечениями мы во многом обязаны женщинам: жанр готического романа, подаривший нам мистических существ наподобие Франкенштейна, был создан писательницей Мэри Шелли. А первый в мире повествовательный фильм, не просто передающий изображение, но развлекающий, был снят секретаршей легендарной французской компании Gaumont, Алис Ги-Блаше.

Аплодисменты вновь затопили зал.

— Я могу часами говорить о женщинах. Сегодня, с этой кафедры, я могу сказать — они все мои сёстры: как эти великие женщины прошлого, так и вы, сидящие в зале или смотрящие моё выступление в видеоформате. Мне необязательно переживать каждую вашу историю на своей шкуре, чтобы понимать, как сложен путь каждой из вас. Вам необязательно быть бисексуальной полиаморкой, добившейся успеха, чтобы понимать, что мой путь был ничем не легче. Каждая проблема важна. Каждая женская жизнь важна.

Беверли видела, что некоторые из женщин в зале вытирают слёзы со щёк, и перещёлкнула слайд.

— И, так как время на выступление ограничено, я закончу своё объявлением. Моя линия одежды для всех женских форм и размеров «Los\vers», с завтрашнего дня начинает финансировать публикацию работ феминисток, говорящих на любом языке мира, вне зависимости от цвета кожи, вероисповедания и прочих вещей, которые составляют вашу личность и индивидуальность так же, как цвет глаз и манера говорить. Каждый женский голос должен быть услышан, и я, со своей стороны, приложу все силы, чтобы это произошло как можно скорее. Средства от продажи книг будут направлены на поддержку сети шелтеров «Betty’s», которую я назвала в честь своей погибшей от рук психопатичного маньяка подруги, Бетти Рипсом. Она была бы сейчас частью моей большой семьи, потому как мы искренне любили друг друга. Проблема фемицида всё ещё сильна — не только в Америке, но и во всём мире. Я надеюсь, что однажды мы сумеем создать всемирную организацию помощи и поддержки женщин, чтобы ни одна из нас не осталась без места, где могла бы почувствовать себя в безопасности. Я делаю это не только ради Бетти и той одинокой, зависящей от деспотичного отца девочки, которой когда-то была сама. Я делаю это ради каждой из нас. Спасибо, что пришли на мой Тед Ток.

Под оглушительный гул аплодисментов Беверли спустилась к явно чем-то встревоженным Майку и Стэну.

— Что случилось?

— Что-то происходит с остальными, — Майк держал телефон возле уха, — мы договорились, что Эдди сегодня отбудет только на одной операции, он обещал не задерживаться — и ты же знаешь Эдди, если Ричи ловит его на слове, то Эдди в лепёшку разобьётся, но выполнит обещание.

Стэн опустил свой мобильный.

— Не берут. Ни Ричи, ни Билл, ни Бен. Мне это не нравится.

— Едем домой, — сказала Беверли, положив руки им на плечи. — Может, они готовят какой-то сюрприз нам на годовщину?

Она наконец поняла, почему чувствовала себя неуютно, выходя на сцену. И ей это тоже не нравилось.

***

В лофте, где они жили, горел свет. Поднимаясь на лифте, Беверли на всякий случай сжимала в руке демонский кинжал — в семье у каждого были такие, даже у дяди Джорджи, который давным-давно начал представляться Джорджем Маршем, братом её отца. Стэн и Майк с каменными лицами держали свои кинжалы.

Лифт открылся, и в лица им широко плеснули святой водой.

— Ну блядь, — возмутился Стэн. — Это же моя новая рубашка!

— Кристо! — крикнул кто-то.

Беверли вытерла глаза и увидела высокого парня, чем-то напоминающего Ричи. Парень стоял, недоумённо пялясь на них. В руке у него был демонский кинжал — заговорённый и размеченный по-другому, но Беверли умела видеть такие вещи.

— Ты, нахрен, кто такой?

— Они тоже не демоны, Дин, — сказал парень куда-то в сторону, а потом обратился к ним. — Проходите.

— Ты мне в моём собственном доме разрешаешь куда-то идти? — рявкнула Беверли, выступая вперёд. — Ты охуел? Облил нас, машешь тут ножом… Охотник, что ли?

Не дожидаясь ответа, она коротко размахнулась и врезала парню в нос. Кулак обожгло болью, зато хруст костей оказался приятной музыкой.

— Это святая вода, — обиженно прогундел парень, пытаясь остановить хлынувшую кровь прижатым к носу предплечьем.

— Сэмми? — раздался взволнованный голос из общей комнаты, и Беверли поспешила туда.

Гостиная, слава вселенной, не была разгромлена — тогда она бы просто разорвала двух тупых охотников голыми руками. Джорджи стоял в круге ведьминского порошка и безмолвно развёл руками, как бы говоря, что он тут не при чём. Остальные Неудачники сидели рядком на длинном белом диване, который Ричи то и дело пачкал чем-нибудь вроде сальсы или сырного соуса к пицце.

— Привет, Беверли, — сказали они хором, будто репетировали — хотя с них бы сталось.

Никто не выглядел побитым, так что Беверли поняла — попытались обойтись малой кровью. Спасибо, что эти остолопы хоть Джорджи не изгнали — при нынешнем Короле Ада (новости и до бывших демонов доходили, спасибо большое) ритуал вызова превратился в настоящий геморрой.

— Какого хрена вы тут вообще делаете, идиоты? — взвилась Беверли, обращаясь к охреневше пялящимся на неё охотникам. — У нас дома всего один демон, да и тот никого не трогает, работает себе тихонько шеф-поваром в ресторане на первом этаже. Что вас, блядь, не устроило?

Охотники переглянулись.

— Э-э-э… — почесал в затылке тот, который был пониже и не обладал столь роскошной шевелюрой, как его коллега. — Мэм, демонам…

— Нельзя доверять, я в курсе, спасибо, — перебила она, падая в кресло и сжимая переносицу. Голова болела нещадно. — Чего я не понимаю, так это факта присутствия в моей квартире двух великовозрастных идиотов, сующих нос не в своё дело. С каких пор охотники истребили столько нечисти, что принялись за мирно проживающих в больших городах демонов, которые и мухи не обидели за всю историю вселённости в тело?

— Это всё же чьё-то тело, — попытался возразить ей длинноволосый охотник.

— Послушай, Рапунцель, — вздохнула она, мстительно радуясь тому, как вытянулось у него лицо, — это тело моего отца. Сегодня я вроде как на огромную аудиторию рассказала, что мой отец меня насиловал. Предупреждаю сразу — демона в его теле не было, он сам хотел этого. Джорджи по документам мой дядя, и я не позволю каким-то двум идиотам изгнать его только потому, что он, видите ли, не хозяин этого тела.

Сзади послышался шорох, и Беверли дёрнулась, оборачиваясь на чистом инстинкте.

— Она права, Лосяра, — почтительно кивнув ей, произнёс холёный мужичок в длинном чёрном пальто. — Не зря покойный Бобби, мир его праху, звал вас идиотами. Забрались в квартиру к шестёрке бывших демонов — да вы им в ножки должны кланяться, что они не сожрали вас, не развеяли по ветру и не сказали, что так и было. Про этих ребят в Аду байки ходят почище, чем про Азазеля — вот его праху не мир. Бобби, в отличие от него, хотя бы целоваться умел.

Охотников дружно перекосило. Беверли решила, что мужичок ей скорее нравится.

— А ты-то сюда зачем явился, Кроули? — хриплым низким голосом поинтересовался тот из охотников, которого вроде звали Дин.

— Налаживать дипломатические связи, — мужичок извлёк из внутреннего кармана пальто бутылку дорогого красного вина, — забочусь, видите ли, о том, чтобы у меня было как можно меньше политических оппонентов, а вы тут в бирюльки играете. Шагом марш отсюда, у вас левиафанов полстраны на важных постах. Ими и займитесь, олухи Небесной канцелярии, чтоб у них все перья пухоеды выжрали.

— Но… — попробовал возмутиться Рапунцель, но мужичок махнул рукой, и они исчезли.

— Благодарю, — Беверли встала — и только тут поняла, что вся её семья глядит на мужичка в немом изумлении.

Ричи отмер первым.

— Кроули, ты, что ли?

— А ты всё такой же тугодум, Тозиер, — усмехнулся мужичок.

— Кроули, — произнесла Беверли вслух, не узнавая имени.

— Король Ада. Во плоти, — чуть склонил голову тот, — ну, почти. Ваши почтенные супруги, мэм, действительно во плоти, а я всего лишь появляюсь то там, то здесь.

— Ты пришёл, чтобы забрать нас обратно в Ад? — настороженно спросил Майк.

— Нет, конечно! — Кроули подошёл к Беверли, взял её руку и прикоснулся губами в вежливом жесте. — Это бессмысленно, Хэнлон, — несмотря на способности, ваши души очистились и опять начали светиться, как души людей. Так что технически вы уже не демоны. Как оно, быть человеком? Мясная шкурка не жмёт?

— Не жалуюсь, — твёрдо сказал Майк. — В весселях приходилось тесновато, а своя рубашка ближе к телу, знаешь ли.

— Что есть, то есть, — вздохнул Кроули. — Честно говоря, ваше воплощение попортило мне крови. Но к тому времени Азазель совсем всех задолбал со своим Апокалипсисом, и стало не до вас. Эти два идиота, что тут появлялись, братья Винчестеры. Они недавно спасли мир от Апокалипсиса, убили Азазеля и сделали ещё несколько делишек, которыми оказали немалую услугу человечеству. Выглядят, как идиоты, ведут себя, как идиоты, но ребята умные. Внешность обманчива, что и говорить. 

— За вино спасибо, — Беверли взяла со столика бутылку, — Но в политические распри Ада никто из нас не полезет. Мы люди простые, живём мирно, метим в общий Рай — сколь я знаю, грехи моих парней обнулились, когда они воплотились.

— Всё верно, — не стал спорить Кроули, — Но к вам могли заглядывать левиафаны. Помните, господа падшие ангелы, кто это такие?

Стэн, Майк и Бен нахмурились.

— Да, — ответил за всех Бен. — Какой идиот их выпустил?

— Догадайся с трёх раз, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Не всегда братцам-акробатцам хватает ума, чтобы не проебать мир. Частенько спасают его от того, что сами и наворотили. Что поделать, у пацанов тяжёлое детство и шило в жопе. Знакомая ситуация, мисс Марш?

Беверли кивнула.

— И как от них защищаться?

— Сразу к делу, — Кроули одобрительно на неё посмотрел. — Уважаю. Ну, Винчестеры говорят, что помогают разные моющие средства — от них левиафаны сразу тают. Так что будьте осторожнее и держите рядом баллончик с жидкостью для очистки керамических поверхностей. Глядишь, и левиафанов переживём. Не первая напасть глобального масштаба, я уже попривык как-то.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, — искренне сказал Ричи — Беверли сразу отличала, когда он лгал. — Но правда, с чего бы такое благородство?

— Маловато осталось старых друзей, — вздохнул Кроули, — иногда хочется поболтать о прежних временах. Буду иногда заглядывать, если позволите. Корона Ада тяжела, знаете ли.

Ричи усмехнулся и протянул Кроули руку:

— Бывай, старина. Рад был увидеться.

Кроули устало улыбнулся им и исчез. Беверли раскинула руки в стороны, и Неудачники понятливо сгрудились вокруг неё в групповые обнимашки.

— Слава вселенной, целы, — зашептала она, целуя всех, куда получалось, — надо усилить охранную систему. И настроить её на левиафанов.

— На Кроули не с-сработало, — поморщился Билл, — Н-надо усовершенствовать.

— Кроули — старый хитрый лис из моих бывших, — Ричи ничего не добавил, за что получил ревнивый шлепок от Эдди. — Ай! Ну, в общем, он своих не предаёт. Совесть для демона убийственна, но у Кроули вместо неё — принципы. Он слово держит, потому имел хорошую должность, когда заправлял перекрёстками и сделками на них. Если он теперь Король Ада, у нас будет лучший в мире информатор. Если что и случится, не пропадём.

Беверли кивнула, не пряча слёз. Она регулярно думала, что будет делать, если кто-то из прошлой жизни явится за её семьёй, а теперь этот страх окончательно исчез. Она знала, что Ричи никогда не станет доверять кому попало.

Раздался тихий шорох.

— Кстати, совсем забыл, — Кроули поставил на столик вторую бутылку вина. — И ещё дружеский совет: некий Чак Ширли пишет увлекательное и совершенно правдивое чтиво о быте братьев Винчестеров. Хохочу иногда до слёз. Хотите быть в курсе всех новостей с тех пор, как покинули Ад — почитайте серию романов «Сверхъестественное». Животики надорвёте. Вот теперь — до скорых встреч.

Кроули исчез.

Все молча посмотрели на место, где он только что стоял, и хором рассмеялись. 

— Выпустит меня кто-нибудь? — спросил, вытирая слёзы от смеха, Джорджи, и указал на плиту. — У меня там пирог скоро сгорит.

Беверли шагнула вперёд.


End file.
